


Lost memories

by myouiyoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Disease, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Loss, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouiyoon/pseuds/myouiyoon
Summary: What if the person you thought was dead 7 years ago was really alive, but didn't remember anything about your past life? Mina thought she had lost the love of her life in a tragic accident, but what she didn't know was that Nayeon was closer to her than she could have imagined.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 61
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story here on the site, I hope you like it. For those who have watched Grey's Anatomy the story takes place in this universe. Tell me what you think.

**Mina POV**

I was falling again.

After seven years of darkness, suffering and suffering, I thought that life had forgotten me, I thought that nothing could be worse, I thought that my body would not be able to use more than it ever experienced, but I thought wrong, because God hadn’t stopped punishing me, because fate was obsessed with punishing me over and over and now ...

My son was dying.

Seven years ago, since the last time Nayeon kissed me, his voice echoed in my ears, that our bodies started to come into contact with each other, in which my hand had an injury in the belly, in the belly, in my daughter, our daughter , waited impatiently to see the light of day.

More than seven years have passed since the last time I said "I love you", more than seven years since his death.

The darkness consuming me again. All the pain that, with endless effort, I managed to hide after my wife's death had complete control of me. My mind doesn't work properly, my hands don't respond to my commands and my mouth has lost words.

My martyrdom was so great that I still couldn't even live.

When Nayeon died my whole being locked in a bubble, I felt like my body was separated from my essence. While my soul asks blushing his death, my body did everything possible to stand up for my son, our son; my body clung to invisible forces to stay alive for him, for Myoui Hyunjin.

I saw my bubble as everyone around me got on with their lives. However, I found myself unable to continue. The emptiness of my spirit ended up leaving my senses perplexed, I couldn't distinguish between red or yellow, since she had left my side, my whole vision was neutral ... gray.

He suddenly discovers that a single thing that you are living though, what fate you are dropping again or that keeps your foot, breaks your heart and your soul disintegrates. But my brain had only one idea, which was to save a single thing that was left of it. I had to save or save what tied me to something everyday, because my son decided to join his mother, it would be the moment when everything ended for me.

I found myself sitting next to my son's hospital bed. I was sleepless for two days and my mind hadn't stopped thinking about a letter I had just sent a day ago. When neither of us was able to reach a diagnosis, we knew something was wrong, and then we came to terms. We need it, because it was the best and our last hope.

Hyunjin and I need Taeyeon McPerk.

**Nayeon POV**

Destiny imposes a path in front of you. You will never be able to escape it, no matter how fast you run, you can jump or dodge, but it will always find you.

I think that's what happened to me.

Although my body shows all the signs of an adult person almost 40 years old, my mind will refuse to remember my past, a life that I have not been able to return for more than seven years, a life that every day in which I wake up and don't remember, because the emptiness in my heart belongs to someone who needs me but who has not been found.

It has been like this for seven years, seven years when I got a daughter who didn't even make me have a child, but whom I love more than my life. Because I felt that she was looking at me when she was anxious, because she was always with me in the first months of loneliness, because I saw how to come out of me like a ray of light to illuminate my dark and mysterious life. It is a light that guides each day, a light that shows the path of sanity, a light that desperately qualifies to remember any sign of my past life.

My beautiful daughter, beautiful brown hair, big and deep brown eyes, who smiles widely whenever she sees me, who loves me no matter what I can't give her what she wants most, a father or more normal, her father.

Olivia Hyun McPerk, also known at Toronto General Hospital as Livia, Hyun or Dah.

I know that I had a past life, an extremely happy life and that, unfortunately, I don't remember. But I know that before my accident there was no person happier than I am, I know that from my very tall and cheerful personality, I know from the furious beats of my heart every time I see how more beautiful a person can have, like characteristics of my daughter, and I am absolutely sure that they are also characteristics of my daughter’s father, in the middle of surgery, with a scalpel in hand, hoping to go around hoping for one of those little small ones.

Oh yes, I'm a doctor! And not just any doctor, I'm the head of Pediatrics at the most important hospital in Canada.

Ironically, just eight months after my accident (which caused me to lose my memory and almost miscarriage), I was able to have emergency surgery on an eight-year-old boy who was dying of internal bleeding.

After months they called me Jane Doe, a name used for unknown people, and I was recognized in every hospital in the world. Everyone knew who was Harper Avery's "favorite", every pediatrician was able to recognize my name, thanks to all the achievements obtained in less than 5 years, Taeyeon McPerk was my name. A name that was heard and known in all corners of the world.

It is true. I didn't have a past life, but the present I experienced every day was splendid enough not to make me miss everything else. I had my friends, my new family, my daughter, and I knew that as long as I was with them, I didn't need anything, because I loved them as much as they loved me. They kept me alive, filled me with strength to fight and maybe, just maybe, the future would present itself as a new hope.

Maybe fate was making up for my loss, maybe it was time for fate to shine for me, because something in the depths of my soul, something that had been passive for more than seven years, was starting to get restless, as if it had been waiting for some event. special to happen, or better yet, it was like he was sleeping, waiting for something so he could wake him up once and for all.

It was time to forget the past or try to recover what was lost.


	2. Patient Myoui Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll come back with another one later. Tell me what you think.

**Nayeon POV**

As usual, it was a quiet day at the hospital.

I found myself sitting in the cafeteria eating alone, something really strange, since since I was using reason, there was always someone accompanying me everywhere. It seemed strange all this calm, but considering the percentage of medical accidents in Canada, if I had more than one patient to operate per day, then it would be a busy day.

It's not that I'm complaining, but something in my body said that I should have more, that I was used to the adrenaline caused by more than four surgeries a day. Maybe in my past life as a surgeon (the one I don't remember at all) my job was a little bit, maybe just a little bit more ... busy.

I sighed again, turning my attention to the table. In one hand I absently held a juice, while with the other I flipped through a catalog with themes for children's birthdays. Ah yes! It was only two weeks before my baby was seven years old. I felt my smile grow at the thought of her, but before I started rambling on how magnificent my daughter was, my best friend's blond hair stopped me.

Jihyo came running towards me, she had a wide and proud smile on her face, her eyes shone brightly and her anxiety could almost be felt physically.

\- Taeyeon!

She greeted when she came close to me, throwing the catalog of the latest issue of JAMA (Journal of American Medical Association) on the table. The magazine cover caught my eye, it was again an image of Seattle Grace Hospital; it looked like it was the best surgical institution in the United States at the time. The building looked familiar, but my mind quickly associated that this was not the first time I had seen a picture of him in a medical magazine. I raised my eyes away from that magazine and turned to see my friend again, her smile was so big that the dimples in her face were deeply marked.

\- Jihyo! - I greeted in return, raising my eyebrow when I saw her happier than usual. - To what do we owe all this happiness?

She rolled her eyes at my lack of emotion, but took the magazine still smiling and opened it to a page that said:

**" _The trajectory of the last 10 years of the Harper Avery Award"_**

Under the declaration, the different achievements that the granted doctors had achieved during the last decade began to appear. A sincere smile appeared on my face when I recognized my friend's name among all the medical geniuses that were mentioned there.

\- It's the special edition I've been waiting for over two months. - She confirmed what I already knew. - It has all the discoveries of the decade and the best surgeries that have been seen in recent years. But that is not what matters.

Her smile got even bigger when she looked at me again, she went through several pages of the magazine until she found what she wanted and when she showed it to me, I couldn't help the blush that washed over my face.

**_"Taeyeon McPerk, the medical prodigy girl. The Harper Avery Award star"_ **

And then there was a detailed description of each of the awards I won.

For a few seconds, I allowed my chest to swell with pride at my achievements. Despite all the emotional difficulties I have experienced over the years, I have never abandoned medicine. Having a child's life in your hands and knowing that you are able to give it back to her was one of the most incredible feelings I had ever experienced. When I thought everything was falling on me I started doing investigations of incurable diseases in kids, I left work and the desire to overcome myself to take control over me, I allowed myself to feel compassion for all the children who died for not having a cure for their illnesses, and I've spent much of the past seven years looking for solutions to them.

And now I saw the results of my hard work in front of me.

In the magazine they were mentioned with every detail, every step of my different investigations. I had received 5 awards in 4 years. Each prize corresponded to thousands of lives that were saved thanks to the results of my nights awake; each prize represented the life of a child who was saved each day, thanks to my efforts to give what I lacked in part ... complete happiness.

\- I am so proud of you.

My friend's voice took me out of my daydreams, her hands held mine and the loving squeeze she gave me was enough to make me smile.

\- I have to admit that I am too.

\- And you're right! - She said excitedly, letting go of my hands to stand beside me. - Many children live today thanks to you Tae, you have saved more lives than you can imagine. - She held out her arms, inviting me for a hug. - Let me be the first to congratulate you, Dr. McPerk.

I laughed while playing in your arms that held me tight. Jihyo's affection for me made my days more bearable, she loved me and did everything to prove it daily. I knew that there were many people who loved me in this new phase of my life, but the constant pain in my heart did not let me forget that, somewhere in the world, there were people mourning my absence.

Or at least that was what I wanted to think.

\- Congratulations to you too, Dr. Park. - I entered your game, using the same respectful tone and letting go of your embrace. I let out a laugh when I saw that she was blushing deeply.

\- Oh, come on! You should be honored, I just won a prize and it was a year ago. - She spoke in an obvious way.

\- Two awards. - I told you, and a third was on the way. The week before I had received a phone call informing me that Jihyo had won another award, because of the new method she had discovered for the complete cure of leukemia in 12-19 year olds, based on the creation of special antibodies that were only developed at that age. They wanted me to give him the prize and, of course, I had gladly accepted it. The ceremony was in six weeks.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to take me seriously.

\- Remember that we share one. - I winked at her and added. - Besides, did you forget that you are the youngest doctor to win the award?

I said, raising my eyebrow in an amused way when I saw her blush again. Strangely, seeing that his tanned skin blushing made me feel good. She reminded me of something warm and soft, it reminded me of my daughter ... She made me feel at home.

Jihyo smiled again, pride shining in his eyes.

\- Ok, ok, ok ... - she replied in a supposedly nonchalant way. - You don't have to keep reminding me that I'm the smartest doctor my age.

\- Or that you are the best doctor in all of Canada? - I smiled at her.

\- Correction ... We are the best doctors in Canada. - She winked at me. - I will never be better than my mentor and teacher, thanks in large part to you I am what I am. - His sincere voice and solemn tone filled my heart with pride.11

Park Jihyo attended the areas of Pediatrics, General Surgery, Neonatal Surgery and Cardiothoracic Surgery. Due to her excellent performance as a resident and all the letters of recommendation, they gave her as the first in class to graduate from John Hopkins Medical School, which allowed her to do all specialties at the same time (although Pediatrics was delayed by one year). In addition, in her years of study she did several researches for heart disease in adolescents (her specialty), reaching, when she discovered the cure, her first Harper Avery award at the age of 26 and becoming the youngest doctor to have this honor.

A year after winning the individual award, we won a Harper Avery together, because we were able to find a cure for one of the many incurable diseases that a child can have. Today many children regain their lives thanks to the M & P method (McPerk & Park). Now, at only 28 years old, Jihyo was one of the most brilliant doctors of the time.

And I dare to say that she is much better than me.

We had both grown in our professions over the years. I put Jihyo under my wing and taught him everything I knew, I showed him how to be a better doctor every day, to refine surgical techniques and how to solve what seemed to be impossible. In return, she supported me the whole time I was psychologically weak, helped me to stand up for my daughter. She allowed herself to open a door in her life for me, she had let me gain space in her closed, but extremely valuable, heart.

But it was not your methods as a doctor that became valuable to me. Jihyo was not only my best friend, but she was also my daughter's godmother and the person to whom I owed my new medical career. She believed in me when no one else did, she risked her career for the confidence she had in me even before we met. My friend, my sister, the person my life, professional and personal, was so successful for, the person I loved most after my daughter. She was my base, my protection and my strength.

\- Taeyeon! - at this moment what took me out of my line of thought was the strong slap that hit my arm. - It's all right? His voice was cautious and concerned.

I smiled warmly, knowing that as long as she was at my side nothing could happen to me.

Park Jihyo was my person.

\- Everything is perfect. - I assured him, despite not remembering my past, I had a gift that was good enough to make up for my loss.

She smiled smugly at me and turned her attention to the magazine.

\- You know, if it weren't for you I would have already moved given to Seattle a few years ago. She confessed, pointing to the Seattle Grace Hospital photograph. - On second thought, years ago I would not have been accepted there. - she laughed. - The main requirement for working there is to have at least one Harper Avery award.

I opened my eyes wide and she laughed seeing my expression.

\- You must be kidding, right? - I asked, focusing my eyes on her and surprised to see tears in yours. One of my friend's "shortcomings" was that every time she was very angry or laughed a lot, her eyes were filled with tears. Apparently, laughter had taken control over her once again.

But hey, it's not like I can complain or get around. Years ago I had found out about my "little" authority defiance problem.

\- Of course I am. - she laughed again and I ended up laughing too. - But seriously, every major doctor in this hospital has at least one prize.

Once again I opened my eyes wide, but this time in a real surprise. All the medical journals confirmed that this was the best hospital at the moment, but I never really thought it was that good.

\- Let's start with the new boss. - She said while turning the magazine to me, her eyes shone with animation. - Dr. Kim Suho, the God of Neuro and the best in the United States, Chief of Surgery and director of the hospital, he has three awards. - The photo that was shown in the magazine, showed a man in his almost 45 years, extremely masculine, with the smile and the most perfect hair I had ever seen.

\- McDreamy? - I mumbled while watching the image. I was sure it was the first time that I saw him, however, seeing his familiar face the same warmth that took over me whenever I was with my daughter or Jihyo, was present in me at that moment.

\- Oh, no one can deny that! - apparently my friend had heard me. - The man is melting, I had never seen a smile so sensual and perfect. - he said with a frown as he remembered something. - It's a shame that you're married, but anyway, I think it's too old for my taste.

\- How can you know that he is married? - I laughed seeing Jihyo raise an offended eyebrow.

\- Are you accusing me of being gossipy? - her tone went up two octaves, obviously she was exaggerating.

\- Will you deny that it is? - I replied.

Our eyes met for a long minute and started a silent and challenging war, we didn't look away because we knew it would automatically mean losing.

\- Damn it! She exclaimed, not being able to bear the weight of my piercing green eyes. I threw my hands up in the air singing victory and laughed when I saw her with a frown. - You were right anyway, so I had nothing to lose. But answering your question, I searched on all of them on Google.

She waved her hand to minimize the problem, something extremely common with her every time she lost against me. I smiled, watching as Jihyo tried to hide his amusement and focused my eyes on the woman who was with Dr. Kim in the next photo in the magazine.

\- This is Dr. Kim Irene, the boss's wife, she along with the doctors: Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana, Son Chaeyoung and Son Wendy also won some shared awards, both in research and discovery or in unconditional mind blowing and surgeries impressive; the point is that they all have a prize.

Kim, Son, Bailey, Minatozaki, Yoo, were normal names, but for some reason they had a lot of weight on me. I tried to forget the headache that suddenly started to move to the back of my mind. The least I needed was Jihyo worrying unnecessarily and insisting that I needed a new MRI, with the excuse that I was starting to remember.

\- Of course, there is also the main reason why I would ask for immediate transfer, one of the best Cardio surgeons the world has seen in a long time and my biggest professional love affair, Chou Tzuyu.

While my friend was talking, I let my mind travel through each of their faces. My eyes searched for details of each of them, they were seen as good doctors and the fact that they won their awards only confirmed it. Unconsciously, I felt like my chest was invaded by sudden pride, it was almost similar to what I had felt the first time Jihyo won, however, it was less intense.

\- Believe me, I know Chou Tzuyu whole life thanks to his persistence, but the others ... Is everyone a doctor? - I asked curiously, seeing that many looked a little young, but not as much as Jihyo. Although it will always be a special case.

\- Neuro, PEDs, Head of Trauma, Head of Cardio and Head of General Surgery. - She confirmed, indicating them in the same order that she had mentioned earlier

\- Wow! - I mumbled genuinely surprise. - It is true that the hospital has the best of the best.

\- Wait, I'm not done yet! - Jihyo stopped me when he saw that I diverted my attention from the magazine to the catalog. Seeing so many faces was only strengthening my peculiar headache. - There are still three more.

I nodded lazily at her to continue, despite my discomfort I had to admit that I was interested in what she was saying.

\- There is also Dr. Hirai Momo, she is the Chief of Plastic Surgery and one of the best in the country. She has two awards, one of them with his wife, Kim Dahyun is Kim Irene sister and a Plastic Surgery doctor for just two years. - I allowed myself to absorb every detail of Kim Dahyun delicate face, she was a very beautiful woman and was almost as young as Jihyo, if any, two or three years older than my friend.

Kim Dahyun.

I repeated her name in my mind several times and smiled realizing that my daughter shared the same name as the woman. Maybe, just maybe, my little one would become as bright as she, Jihyo or me.

I cleared my mind to see how Jihyo was looking at an image intensely. In your eyes, you could see that peculiar glow when something caught your eye, more specifically, when a man or woman caught your eye. I leaned over a little more to see what she was so focused on and I almost fell off my chair when I saw the smiling face that was in front of me.1

\- McSteamy. This time it was not a whisper or a question, it was a statement.

\- You know Taeyeon, the fact that your last name is McPerk does not give you the right to place a Mc for each person you want to copy. - I couldn't help but let out a strange laugh, a mixture of confusion, amusement and disbelief. - Taeyeon?

I felt Jihyo hand worried on my arm. I shook my head slightly to let her know that everything was fine. She didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything about it, she knew when I needed space.

I tried to ignore the magazine, not understanding why I was behaving that way and tried to avoid any speculative thinking about my non-existent past. However, I couldn't take my eyes off the handsome smiling man in the picture.

McSteamy ...

The thought came and went in a confused way, the word came to me naturally, however I was unable to locate its source.

McSteamy, McDreamy, McArmy, McPerky ... _McPerk_ ...

I held my head when I started to digress, the fact that I decided to adopt the name Taeyeon McPerk once I accepted that my memory would never come back, it didn't mean it had anything to do with those words, or more specifically, with those people.

In the first few days I spent in the hospital after the accident, everyone did their best to find my family. They tried to take a picture of me, but apparently I had developed trauma after my accident, because I had a panic attack every time I saw a camera in front of me. Therefore, they took pictures while I slept. When there were no results with the publication of the photos, the authorities focused on finding reports of missing persons consistent with my situation, characteristics and dates. After a few days, the Canadian police had found 25 cases across the country, similar to my situation. Three months later and after analyzing each one, no one in all of Canada or in the states near the eastern part of the United States seemed to have "lost" me. Authorities promised to keep looking, but when one of the icebergs near the city melted, the Jane Doe case was dropped.

Depression washed over me and in the months leading up to the end of my pregnancy I felt like I was slowly sinking into nothing. John and Sarah Williams, the newlywed couple who had saved me from certain death, visit me once a week so that I don't feel so alone, yet the overwhelming feeling of loneliness never seemed to leave me. It was like that until a week after my daughter was born, I found the light in me ... again. When I helped Jihyo save a child, much of my life made sense again.

That day, I found the three things that, besides my daughter, gave me the strength to keep fighting: My medical knowledge, Park Jihyo and another very important person in my life ... Kang Daniel.

I sighed heavily.

Beside me I could still feel my best friend's anxious gaze and the warmth of her protective grip on my arm. We were silent for several minutes, she was giving me time while I tried to pluck the depressing thoughts that filled my head.

\- Oh, I almost forgot! - Jihyo smiled widely and took my hand. That was his particular way of letting me know that she would always be there for me, to hold me, to support and care for me. - There is still another doctor, she has two awards. Dr. Myoui is the goddess of Orthopedic Surgery and one of the most requested by any athlete worldwide.

She was about to turn the page to show the photo when the letter arrived at our table, being addressed to Jihyo and had no return address. But before I could say anything, someone covered my eyes.

\- Dr. McPerk. - The greeting sounded extremely professional, but still managed to get a huge smile from my face. When I turned to return the greeting, Jihyo's grip was gone.

\- Dr. Kang. - I answered the greeting politically and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

Kang Daniel, the best trauma surgeon in the country, the most arrogant doctor in the world and the most beautiful man my eyes had ever seen, was my beloved fiancé.

His arms were around my waist and I felt when, under the table, Jihyo stopped the calm rhythm of his feet. I turned my eyes to her and found that she was already opening the letter. I knew that her sudden tension was due to the letter she received, so I turned my attention away from her, to give her a little more privacy.

\- How was your surgery?

Daniel smiled and sat down next to me. We spent several minutes talking about the surgery and had almost forgotten about Jihyo's presence with us, but when a sigh escaped his lips, I knew something was not going very well.

\- Which of your many boyfriends decided to break up? - Daniel's tone of voice, angry and mocking, took me by surprise, but Jihyo did not respond with ignorance, which surprised me even more.

Supposing that after living with them for more than six years, I was already used to their manners, but seeing how they were treated still left me completely perplexed. Unfortunately, my best friend and my fiance hated each other almost to death. I almost say, because when they had to work on a case together, they treated each other like they were old friends. Once these two minds came together, there was no patient who did poorly, even in the worst case, people always ended up alive.

\- It's a letter from Kim Suho. - My eyebrows raised automatically when I heard the name. - They have a very special patient in the hospital and are asking for our consultation.

Hearing the seriousness of his tone, I became as rigid as I could.

\- Continues.

\- The patient is called Myoui Hyunjin, he is six years old and is the son of Dr. Myoui. - now I understood why he was a special case, the child was part of them, part of his family. - He fell two days ago at school, the best specialists in the United States are in that Taeyeon hospital, and even then they were not able to diagnose what this child may have.

\- How much time do we have? - I asked. Any disease that was impossible to diagnose was a challenge for me. I always put all my effort into finding out what was affecting the patient, much more if it were the life of an innocent child.

\- Suho reported that the child is conscious and apparently healthy, although potassium levels are a little low. They did all the existing studies: Cardio, Neuro, Orto, general traumas and still thought about cancer, but it was all negative.

\- Does he have low potassium and was cardio negative? - my mind started to analyze the possible causes for this confusion.

\- They have no idea what's going on. - Jihyo's scowl made me understand that without all the relevant exams, we were also blind. - They asked for our help as soon as possible, they are willing to pay whatever is necessary and provide us with everything we want.

\- What will you do? - Daniel's question was almost unnecessary; his supportive eyes confirmed what I already knew.

\- I'm not leaving Olivia here, so I'm going to have to fix some things before I go. - I replied while raising my hand and squeezing his arm. I turned to see Jihyo, but she was lost in some corner of her mind. - I don't know how long I'll have to stay there, but it all depends on how much the disease is affecting the patient, but I'm sure that tomorrow night my daughter and I will be on a plane bound for Seattle.

Daniel smirked, making a lock of blond hair fall over his eyes, I reached out to remove it and felt again, the tension taking over my friend.

\- You, your daughter and me. - he said. - Do not think that you are going on an adventure like this alone.

\- I am invisible? - Jihyo asked dryly. She slowly got up from the table and focused her dark brown eyes on me. - I'm going this afternoon. I better go ahead so that everything is ready for your arrival, that way it will be easier to calm down when you get there.

\- Oh! Maybe you're so brilliant that you won't need Taeyeon to diagnose the child. Without her at your side, you can take all the glory, right? - Daniel said, looking at for her with sarcasm.

Jihyo was suddenly tense and I hit him hard, but he didn't even blink.

\- Let's pray for that to happen, so if it does maybe they'll offer me a permanent job there. - Her eyes shone strangely and for the first time in my life I couldn't identify what was happening to my friend. - Once Tae marries you, I don't think I will need to defend you since you are going to play this role, so why would I be needed here?

I made a face when I heard her words, but decided not to say anything seeing that she was not finished speaking.

\- Don't worry Kang, maybe your luck will be so great that after this trip, you won't need to see my beautiful face ever again.

\- Jihyo! You know this is not-

\- It's okay, Tae. - she smiled passively, but I noticed that her eyes hid a shadow of sadness. - See you tomorrow night in Seattle. - saying that, my friend disappeared towards the exit.

I was in the same place, angry with Jihyo and Daniel for being so stubborn, furious with myself for not doing anything in that situation. I took a deep breath and spoke only when I felt controlled enough not to scream.

\- You will tell the Chief our plans, I will get Hyun and then prepare everything for tomorrow.

\- Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. - he didn't dare look at me.

I got up and my eyes focused on that shallow, opaque darkness that now belonged to Daniel. I looked at him for a few seconds trying to decide which words would best describe him at the moment. After almost a minute, a light went on in my head.

\- Anyway, you're an idiot. - I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started following in Jihyo steps.


	3. Welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I came back with another one with another chapter. I'm glad some people are enjoying it.  
> Maybe I'll come back later with another one.  
> Good reading :)

**Jihyo POV**

Seattle welcomed me with its characteristic rainy weather. Waterfalls were falling everywhere, but surprisingly when I entered Seattle Grace Hospital, I felt a pleasant, familiar warmth that welcomed me. It was a strange feeling, considering that I was in a place where so many lives were saved and lost, but for the first time in a long time I felt the inner peace that I thought I had lost.

Who knows, maybe I will have a chance to stay here, because after all Taeyeon was with Daniel, safe and protected so she didn't need me.

I went to the reception, where several nurses whispered non-stop, with sad and worried faces.

\- Dr. Myoui is devastated. - said one of them. - She didn't stay away from her son's bed for a single moment.

\- The doctor didn't sleep for three days? Another asked, with genuine astonishment.

\- Mina is an excellent mother. - the nurse spoke with confidence in her voice, and the others agreed with what was said. - I'm sure she won't be separated from her son, much less being ill. - this time she used a gentle and compassionate tone, almost motherly. The nurse was old enough to have been part of the hospital for many years. So, like every nurse, she was aware of all the details of each doctor's life. - I had never seen Dr. Myoui so destroyed, at least not since Dr. Im's death, and more than seven years have passed.

Some nurses bowed their heads in respect and sadness, while others murmured how unfortunate it was for everyone in the hospital to lose an incredible surgeon, colleague and friend. In the meantime, I was really surprised to learn that Dr. Im had been so special to all the hospital staff, and apparently, she was still, even after so many years dead.

\- Mina and Nayeon were the best couple in the entire hospital.

\- It's true, not even McDreamy and Meredith Gray or McSteamy and little Kim had the chemistry that those two had at all times. - I raised my eyebrow involuntarily when I heard them. It was not very common, even in our time, for people not to judge or show that they openly supported gay marriage.

When they started telling stories about what had been a perfect marriage (I found myself paying close attention to their words), I decided it was time to intervene, because no matter how much I loved the "stories" that the nurses were telling, I still had a child who needed me.

I cleared my throat and in an instant I had four pairs of eyes fixed on me, I felt a lump forming in my stomach. The truth is, I don't like a lot of attention.

\- Sorry, but could any of you please tell me where I can find Dr. Derek Shepherd?

The nurse, who had used the maternal tone when talking about Dr. Myoui, looked at me smiling warmly.

\- Do you have an appointment with him?

\- No, but I'm sure he's waiting for me.

\- Oh! In that case I'm sorry, but without a commitment...

\- No news from Canada? Asked someone beside me. His voice was deep, however the most prevalent was his anxiety. When I turned to introduce myself, I recognized him because of one of the photos I had shown Taeyeon the day before. Although she was in her 35s, she was one of the most ardent and sensual doctors I had ever seen.

\- They haven't answered yet. - the youngest reported, almost eating her with her eyes.

\- I knew that getting to Dr. Taeyeon McPerk would be difficult. - one of the nurses whispered, wanting to prevent the doctor from hearing her.

\- McPerk is like a ghost. - the other supported. - But I thought Dr. Park Jihyo would respond. I mean, after all, your location is known for a reason, right?

\- I'm sure we're not the only ones who need your help. - the only nurse who had been kind so far decided to defend me. - Do you know how many letters must arrive daily for these doctors?

In fact, even I did not know how to respond, because the head of my hospital had decided to keep his "treasures" in a glass box, and he often did not allow us to leave the hospital. His attitude bothered us, because he made it seem like we were his priority, but he also helped us because he gave us the peace to carry out our research projects. Taeyeon a and I only had their "permission" to do medical tests or treat VIP patients, as was the case with Hyunjin.

The doctor, who had not heard anything that had been said by the nurses, dropped her fist hard on the counter, making us jump because of the scare.

\- Damn it! They think they are so important, they believe that making us wait will make things better. Someone is dying! And they want to play with us? They don't care about the life of an innocent child! - the anger possessed him, just as he was beginning to possess me too. I was never angry at what people thought about me, and it didn't bother me that she thought anything wrong about me. But the fact that Taeyeon was included in his furious and ridiculous accusations made my blood boil, because no one, absolutely no one, was going to harm Taeyeon McPerk in front of me.

\- If the nurses were focused exclusively on their work, instead of focusing on gossip or a hot doctor, they might realize that the help you desperately need arrived at the hospital more than 15 minutes ago.

For the second time, all eyes were focused on me; but this time it didn't matter much, I was very angry with the arrogant doctor.

\- Who are you? She asked coldly.

\- I'm the one who thinks it's important enough to make you wait. - I gave a forced smile and saw with satisfaction when the nurses opened their eyes, really surprised. - Or better yet, I am the one who does not care about the lives of innocent children and who, unfortunately for you, I am the help you need so urgently.

The doctor looked at me for a few seconds with an empty expression on her face and then winced.

\- It's impossible for you to be Taeyeon McPerk. - She said totally confident in her words. - You are too young even to be a senior resident. How old are you? 31?

This time I smiled arrogantly.

To provide support for Taeyeon, I hadn't let medical magazines take pictures or videos related to me. Every report that comes out about me or my work was displayed without photographs. My name was extremely popular, but my face was that of an unknown person. Winning the biggest prize in medicine did not present an impediment to my anonymity, because the Harper Avery award ceremony was generally small and therefore there were only a few doctors who had the pleasure of meeting Taeyeon and me personally.

For this reason, it was always very funny to see doctors' reactions when they found out who I was.

\- Actually, I'm 28. - I replied with my best smile. - And it would be an honor for me to be Dr. Taeyeon McPerk, but for now I am just fine being just Park Jihyo.

And my smile grew when I saw the jaw of the famous plastic surgeon, Hirai Momo, practically on the floor.

\- Now Dr. Hirai, could we please leave the conversation for another moment and focus on Myoui Hyunjin? - I asked, while smiling internally to see the reaction of everyone around me.

Seeing that the woman was still too stunned to respond, I turned to one of the nurses and raised an eyebrow in question.

\- Third floor, east area. - was the quick response I received.

\- Thanks. - I replied and without wasting much time I started walking to the elevator. A minute later I reached the doors, while waiting I felt the presence of Hirai Momo behind me.

\- How do you know who I am?

\- Everyone knows who is the best and most arrogant plastic surgeon in the country. - I replied as if nothing had happened, as I entered the elevator.

She came in with me.

\- Sorry for earlier. - She said sincerely, while letting out a tired sigh and looking me in the eyes. I noticed that she was telling me the truth and I noticed all the pain that the situation was causing her. - I never thought you would respond so fast, I'm a little stressed and I'm saying things that shouldn't come out of my mouth. So I'm really sorry.

\- Lets start all over again. - I said, accepting his apology and extending my hand. - I'm Dr. Park Jihyo, and I'm here to work on Myoui Hyunjin's case.

She smiled at me for the first time and squeezed my hand tightly.

\- Dr. Hirai Momo, Chief of Plastic Surgery and I thank you very much for coming so quickly.

\- We will not get ahead of ourselves even with the events, Dr. Hirai.

\- Please call me Momo. - she smiled at me.

\- I don't want to give false hope to this child's family. I don't know the magnitude of your problem and I wouldn't want them to be unnecessarily excited. I don't want to destroy your illusions.

\- The whole hospital is this child's family. - she told me with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. - Hyunjin was born and raised here, he is the reason why we have tried to overcome everything. - She shook her head. - Most of the surgeons in this hospital are connected to each other, we are a big family and if one of us is in trouble, it will end up reaching everyone.

The solemn tone in his words touched me. It seemed that instead of co-workers, they were friends and brothers. It felt very different from anything I had experienced in Toronto. In that hospital I only had Taeyeon. Only she supported me and took care of me. Regardless of my medical strategies or my surgical skills, Taeyeon was the only one who loved me for being who I was and now I was about to lose her.

\- Hyunjin is my godson. - Momo told me, smiling happily and proudly. - Dr. Myoui Mina, your mother, is my best friend.

The elevator doors opened on the third floor and Momo took me to the boss's office, but when we arrived we only found a pregnant woman who was sitting comfortably on a sofa.

\- Irene! What are you doing here? You are sick? Did you have another hemorrhage? - Momo looked surprised and worried. - Seulgi gave you complete rest for a reason. The baby was almost born a month ago, premature! And it is not recommended for you to walk around as if you are not carrying a high-risk pregnancy. - when I realized that Momo was starting to wander in almost hysteria I was starting to worry, but just one look at the smiling blonde gave me the impression that everything was fine.

\- Momo, I only came because I was bored at home. - The woman rolled her eyes when she noticed his frown. - You can't blame me, you know that Dahyun ran away from home several times and she did it in both pregnancies!

\- But Dahyun was never at risk of miscarriage. - she reminded him patiently, as if talking to a five-year-old girl. Momo walked over to the pregnant woman and hugged her warmly, and then, with a smile on her face, she put her hand on the woman's huge belly. - Hello Baby! Are you already giving your mother problems before birth? This is my niece

\- Momo! She complained, punching her in the arm as hard as she could. Momo, who was propped up on her toes, fell to the floor due to the blow that made her lose her balance.

I couldn't help it and started laughing out loud.

\- I didn't know that an eight-month-old pregnant woman could take you down easily, Dr. Hirai. - Irene looked at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion, but giving me a warm smile. - Dr. Park Jihyo, I came to help with Myoui Hyunjin's case. - I introduced myself.

The smile that has been present on his face all this time has disappeared with the mention of the child.

\- Kim Irene. - she greeted me. - I am a Neurosurgeon here at the hospital, but as you can see I am on maternity leave.

True, that is why his face looked familiar. She was another Harper Avery award winner.

\- It confirms that you shouldn't be here. - Momo said as he got up from the floor. - Did you come to visit Suho?

\- Yes, but he had to go out for an emergency craniotomy. - She sighed in defeat. - So I decided to wait for him here, but it's been over two hours and Suho hasn't come back yet.

\- Where are Haseul and Jacob? - Momo asked. And while they were talking, I was looking around the hospital through the glass walls of the office.

Doctors and residents were everywhere, even some of them running back and forth on the big bridge that connected the two main wings of the hospital. From their strained faces and the amount of people I had seen in the lobby, it seemed like everyone was having a very busy day.

\- Dahyun took Jacob to the nursery with the intention of giving us time alone. - She frowned, apparently dissatisfied that her plan had failed. - And Haseul went to visit Hyunjin and Mina with Tzuyu. - upon hearing the child's name I woke up again.

\- Momo, I think it's better not to wait for the boss. - I said. - I need to check on the child as soon as possible.

\- Of course. Irene, can you tell Suho to go to PEDs at the first opportunity he has?

\- I'll tell him as soon as I see him. - Momo was quick to leave, but when I got to Irene at the door she stopped me by the arm. - Please try to save that child's life. He's your balm, Mina needs him to live.

I heard Momo's sigh at the door and Irene's worried eyes landed on me. I did not understand why they showed great fear at the possible death of that child. It was an almost irrational fear, something that went beyond the love of a loved one or the pain of loss. I don't know how I was going to find that out, but I wasn't prepared to find out, at least not that way, not at the price of Hyunjin's death.

\- I will do everything and much more that is within my reach. - I assured you. It was the best I could do for now.

I walked silently beside Hirai to the elevator, while something inside me told me that there was a piece missing from all of this.

\- Momo, what are you hiding from me? - I put my hands in my pocket and leaned against the wall. She looked at me for a few seconds, probably considering how much she could tell me, but after a defeated sigh her tired eyes met my eyes.

\- Seven years ago we lost one of our doctors, one of us. Her name was Im Nayeon, the best pediatric surgeon at the moment. - I shook my head, I had heard about it from the nurses. - Apparently it was a car accident caused by a snowstorm. No one had taken it for dead, because we never found her body, but after two years of intense searching...

Momo was unable to continue and I noticed that a silent tear escaped her eyes.

\- Nayeon was four months pregnant when she disappeared, when she died. Mina, Dr. Myoui, was his partner, his wife and saying that she was devastated is not enough to describe even the beginning of her pain.

\- They had a simultaneous pregnancy. - I said. Momo looked at me a little surprised, but I just shook my head. The time coincided with Hyunjin's age, it was also very common for married women to become pregnant simultaneously, each carrying the other's baby.

\- Hyunjin is the only thing that unites her with us. He is the reason why she gets up every day. Without him ... - the surgeon was unable to finish the thought, her pain and fear were so visible that I dared to put my hand on her shoulder, giving my useless support. A woman as charismatic as she should not be so destroyed. It was unfair.

No one should be so destroyed.

\- No, I can't lose it too. Nayeon was very special to me, and I suffered the loss of her, almost as much as Mina. I was part of your team, I was your best friend, your protector, your confidant. I was your sister. - tears came over her and I just restated my grip on her shoulder, I was only able to show compassion. - I could never mourn your death as I really wanted. I didn't have time, because at that time my duty was to comfort Dahyun, because she had lost her best friend, and to do everything possible to keep Myoui connected with life.

Her eyes shone with satisfaction for a fraction of a second, apparently, she was proud to have managed that, in part, Myoui Mina managed to survive.

\- Mina is my best friend, she is the sister I always wanted. I lost a lot of my soul when Nayeon passed away and if Mina decides to follow in his footsteps, I don't know if what's left of me will be enough for my wife and children, I don't know if I'll be able to bear it. - I felt Momo's pain as if it were mine. The thought of losing Taeyeon was always incredibly scary, because I was sure that if she wasn't with me, I couldn't work. I understood Momo, because the fact of imagining a life without Taeyeon took my breath away.

\- I promise I'll fight like the devil to save this child's life. - I assured him, pressing the grip a little on his shoulder. - And I promise that Taeyeon will give the best of her too, because I won't let the little happiness that still preserves get out of her hands.

The elevator reached its destination and I gave Momo my best smile, which no one could resist. Livia's favorite, Taeyeon's favorite.

Three seconds later, Momo was smiling at me in the same way.

Before entering the pediatric area, Hirai took me to a nursing station to give me identification that allowed me to enter operating rooms, laboratories and restricted areas. It was quick, apparently the hospital was used to having surgeons who only needed temporary identification.

Upon entering the PEDs wing, my heart leapt. The decor was the same as my hospital, it looked like Taeyeon had decorated that place, the only thing that distinguished the pediatric wards was the location of the furniture and tables, but everything else ... It seemed unreal. Each poster, color, game rooms, positive statements, cartoons pasted on the walls, were all identical to Toronto. I almost felt like I never left.

\- Did you like it? - Momo asked me, seeing that I had been stuck in the same place. - We kept the same decoration for seven years, this is the decoration of Im Nayeon.

\- I loved.

\- Ex-prostitute. - we turn around when we hear the voice. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I saw the woman standing in front of me. One of my few models and the person who has the best skills that a cardiothoracic surgeon has had in a long time.

\- Dr. Chou! - My scream came out louder than expected, because I was unable to control the emotion that possessed me at the time. Chou Tzuyu was above, before JK Rowling, on my "must know before I die" list.

Momo raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored it and dropped it on Chou, waving furiously.

\- Jesus ... Oh, my God! You don't know how happy I am to finally greet a great doctor like you! - I stammered. - You were one of my inspirations when I did my residency in cardiology! This surgery you did with Dr. Son deserved more than a Harper Avery! I have never seen such incredible skills as yours! I can't believe that you're really in front of me! - she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and after releasing my hand with a visible shock on her face, she turned to Momo.

\- Who would say? The most prestigious plastic surgeon in the country showing the hospital to new interns! - His tone was mocking and sarcastic. - Or are you bringing fans to raise our egos?

\- You would be surprised at what I can find, Chou. - Momo joined the game and winked at me. - It was not to raise her ego, I brought her just to stop complaining saying that the prestigious Dr. Park Jihyo had all the cardio fans just for being young and hot.

This time I raised my eyebrows in a fun way.

\- I will never say that! Park Jihyo is not simply a goddess of Cardio, she is the goddess of cardiothoracic surgery. - Her eyes shone excitedly as she talked about me and I felt like my chest was about to burst with pride. It is not every day that you discover that the person you admire so much feels the same devotion for you. - Wait, young and hot? You must be kidding! Have you seen her? It's not possible! You're just taking one out with my face. Oh, I know you slept with her!

Hirai frowned, really offended.

\- In case you didn't notice, Chou, I spent more than eight years married and happy.

\- You know what they say, once a prostitute always a prostitute. - she said as if that explained everything. - Anyway, she is an amazing surgeon at only 26 years old, she has figured out how to revive dead heart cells. Only one person has reduced the causes of a heart transplant more than 50%. Believe me: UNOS loves that woman ... And me too! So much so that I would be able to kiss her if she was in front of me.

Momo laughed and I blushed completely. Once again, Dr. looked at me as if I were a rare species lost in the world.

\- I think you better prepare your lips. - Momo said still laughing. She pointed at me over her shoulder and gave her the identification that the nurse handed me minutes ago.

When Chou took it in his hands, his eyes scanned the identity for me. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Surprisingly, the fact that she looked at me so astonished made my humble ego grow a little more.

\- DO NOT PLAY. - She looked at me carefully and after a few seconds, she said again. - IT CAN NOT BE!

I looked at Momo, only to find her almost rolling on the floor laughing. I could feel my face flushed and the urge to laugh, I think I just didn't do it because of the great respect I had for Dr. Chou.

\- What is so funny? - a woman with brown hair appeared behind us, fixing her eyes on Momo as she hugged Choi around the waist.

\- Sana! It's her! She is the reason why I would like to ask you for a divorce without a second thought! - When the doctor's calm brown eyes landed on me, I felt like they were looking at every part of my body in an x-ray machine.

\- Park Jihyo? - again my chest was filled with pride as every time someone recognized my work. Despite the years, I would never get used to the tone of admiration that people used to say my name. - Impossible, this girl is young enough to be Momo's other lost daughter.

As soon as he finished speaking I started to laugh, Momo's stunned face was priceless. Beside me I heard Chou laughing and laughing. Minatozaki looked a little embarrassed and held out her hand to me.

\- It is a pleasure to finally meet my rival, I am Dr. Minatozaki Sana, Head of Trauma and wife of the woman who is dying to bombard her with questions. - while answering the greeting, she reaffirmed a little more control over her wife and rubbed her back slowly, calming the woman's spasms of laughter almost instantly. - Tzuyu, breathe.

She shook her head and looked at me, now calmer. This time his eyes reflected the same as mine, the professional admiration and devotion we felt for each other.

\- You don't know the pleasure it gives me to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Chou Tzuyu, cardio, but you can call me Tzuyu. Only gods and friends can do this.

\- I think if I'm young enough to be Momo lost daughter, then there's no need to treat me so respectfully. - Sana winked at me and Momo choked again. - I'm Dr. Park Jihyo, and feel free to use my first name.

Tzuyu smiled and gave me a firm handshake.

\- I know you are dying to change asking, but we better get going. - Momo told me. - Irene told me you were in Hyunjin's room - she said again, turning to Tzuyu. - Is mine there?

\- Where else would she be? - Tzuyu's smile diminished slightly. - She hasn't moved away from that bed since the first time Hyunjin collapsed.

\- Is there a specific doctor taking care of the case? - I asked while Momo, Tzuyu and Sana me led to the bedroom.

\- We're all doing studies on him. - Sana replied. - Hyunjin passed through the hands of Mina, Suho, Momo, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Bailey and me ... We didn't find anything. - she admitted defeated.

\- Currently, he is in the care of Yoo Jeongyeon, a pediatric doctor and one of the best. - Tzuyu said as soon as he stopped in front of a room that, unlike the others, had no glass walls. It made me believe that Hyunjin was in one of the few private rooms that had this floor.

Before entering, I turned towards the three and spoke seriously.

\- I am aware of the importance that this child has for you and for that I assure you that I will do everything in my power to save him. - I sighed heavily, as soon as that door opened all difficulties would begin. - But as of today, I want a maximum of two people in that room. - Momo's eyes opened in surprise and Tzuyu was about to answer when I continued. - I know you want to support him, and I know you want to help, but the best way to do that is by allowing me to do my job and in order to do it well I need all the concentration possible. So, it won't help that many anxious eyes on me while I'm treating Hyunjin.

\- I agree. - Sana was the first to speak. - You will be his doctor now, he is your patient and you set the rules. - She cast a long look at his wife, who kept her face frowning at me. Apparently, she was not used to taking orders at her own hospital. After a few seconds, Tzuyu sighed heavily.

\- You are too young to be so bossy, did you know that?

\- They told me. - I replied, remembering all the times that Taeyeon had said the same thing to me.

\- This will cost you a long conversation tomorrow at lunch. - She smiled a little before turning to Momo. - I'm going to get Haseul first, and I think you'd better stay with Mina. - The plastic surgeon looked at Sana for a few seconds before agreeing.

\- I can not stay. - she answered the silent question. - I have surgery in 10 minutes.

Chou entered the room and left after a few minutes with a girl about 8 years old. The girl had bright brown eyes, while her long straight hair was brushed to the waist. It was a perfect match for Kim and Bae, a beautiful child, a daughter worthy of her parents.

\- Aunts! She shouted, automatically throwing an arm at Sana and another at Momo.

\- Princess! - Hirai got up, gave a soft kiss on the forehead and left her in Sana's arms after a hug.

\- We'll be in the nursery. - Tzuyu said when she and Minatozaki started to walk away. - Please beep me if you need anything.

\- In fact, I need to speak to Dr. Kim as soon as possible. - I said.

\- I will give your message personally. - Tzuyu confirmed, and with that the three disappeared in the corridor.

I let my eyes focus on the door for a few seconds and then I sighed deeply, turned to Momo and nodded.

\- Come on.

Hirai also sighed before turning the handle and pushing the door.

The interior of the room was filled with different shades of blue. There were cars and robots everywhere and lots of stuffed animals all over the room. The machines were in the left corner and in the middle was a large bed, on which was sleeping one of the most beautiful children I had ever seen in my entire career. A woman was curled up next to the boy, although she had her back to me, due to her position, I was sure it was Myoui Mina.

I was really impressed by the color of your skin and hair. Mina hair was almost black brown and where the light reflected from the strands it gave off an almost blue glow. It was a really unusual natural hair color, but strangely for me it was all too familiar. The same happened with his skin, the light tone more to the brunette was really common in Japanese. The combination and contrast of her skin with her hair fascinated me again, and although I couldn't see her face, I was completely certain that she was a beautiful woman. I was sure, because this was not the first time that I was dazzled by features like these, this was not the first time that I saw unprecedented features like these in a person.

Then I understood the reason for the strangely familiar feeling that was installed in me after analyzing that woman. I understood why I was able to recognize Myoui Mina traits. They were the same traits that I saw daily for the past seven years in the girl I loved so much, my goddaughter Olivia Dahyun McPerk.

\- Mina. - Momo called. - This is Dr. Park Jihyo, McPerk collaborator and Hyunjin new doctor. She is the help you have been waiting for.

Slowly, Mina got out of bed trying to straighten the hair that was falling on her face and not wake her son. Once she was facing me, she took her hair in a ponytail and held out her hand in my direction.

\- I will never have enough words to thank you. - she told me and when my eyes focused on her tired and almost smiling face, I felt all the air in my lungs leave me completely. - My name is Myoui Mina and I'm Hyunjin mother.

As if all of this were a maze, his face was like an arrow that indicated the exit, an exit that led to an answer, an unexpected, painful and incredibly frightening answer. An answer that would change my life, Mina life, the life of the big family at Seattle Grace Hospital, Daniel life, Hyun life, but above all... An answer that would completely change the life of Taeyeon McPerk.


	4. Other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I came back with a new chapter, I hope you like it I intend to post two more today.  
> Share with your friends.  
> Good reading.

**Mina POV**

When Momo announced that the doctor was here, the least I expected to find was such a young woman. Park Jihyo was well made and very beautiful. She had short blond hair, while her eyes shone with a dark brown, being almost as black as mine and her skin color was a little darker than mine.

My mind was beginning to have some doubts about her mental capacity, because since she had entered the room I had not said a word, but mainly because the girl had not taken her eyes off me. Maybe she played on the same side as me, which is why she kept looking at me, after all I was still pretty and hot. But after Nayeon's death, my mind did not react to any physical or emotional attraction to anyone outside my established circle of friends.

I hadn't had sex in over seven years.

I laughed internally, if someone came to tell me 10 years ago that I, Myoui MIna, the sexiest orthopedist in the whole country, had lost the taste for sex before the age of forty, I would have laughed in your face, or who knows, maybe I would have broken some bones. But now I was here, young, lesbian and widowed, fighting for my son's life, a son who kept me alive, the only reason I still existed after I lost almost everything.

\- Jihyo? - Momo's voice interrupted my thoughts, apparently he had also noticed his sudden shock. She looked at me for a few seconds, before turning her surprised face into a professional and, finally, shaking the hand I had extended to her.

\- I'm sorry Dr. Myoui, I didn't mean to shut down like that. - she smiled for the first time since she arrived and my heart sank when I saw the dimples that formed in her young face, they were beautiful, but none would ever surpass Nayeon's. - I am Dr. Park Jihyo, and together with Dr. McPerk, I will be taking care of your son's case.

\- Please, while I am in this room I will not be a doctor, so that we can better understand each other, you can call me Mina. - I gave him my best smile and noticed that his eyes opened a little more than normal.

\- Okay then, Mina, you also have every right to call me Jihyo.

\- Mom? - relief flooded me again when I realized that my son's voice was free of pain. I put on my best smile and turned to him.

\- Yes Dear? - I asked while fighting the tears I let go while he was sleeping.

\- She is very beautiful. - he said in his perfect Japanese while leaning a little on the bed to get a better look at Jihyo, who was behind me reviewing my boy painting. - Have you asked if she wants to be my girlfriend? He asked in the same language, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of her. My son always spoke Japanese when he wanted to talk to me privately and we were in front of strangers.

It had been Nayeon's idea that our children would handle both languages perfectly because according to her, it would never be useless to have an advantage over others. A new wave of sadness washed over me when I remembered the private Japanese lessons I used to give my wife before I lost her in a bloody car accident.

Momo burst out laughing when she heard what my son had said, she was able to read my son's face better than anyone. It just confirmed that I couldn't have chosen a better godmother for Hyunjin.

Jihyo finished reading the letter and looked at me with an amused smile, stating that she understood what Hyunjin had said. She put the letter on the bed and turned to my son with a smile.

\- I think you're going to have to translate this, because I have no idea what you just said. - She said as she walked slowly towards him, holding her hand when she reached him. - I am Dr. Park Jihyo and I will take care of you for the next few days and just because you are one of the best patients I have ever had, you will have the privilege of calling me Jih. Do you agree?

Hyunjin nodded sharply and gave Jihyo a big smile, revealing his famous dimples. These were the perfect copy of Nayeon, one of the many things he had of her and one of the few that remained of her with me.

\- Only if you call me Jinnie. - said my son, still smiling the same way. My eyes met Momo's when we heard the clear _Oh my God_! That escaped her lips when she saw my son's smiling face.

\- It's all right? Momo asked quietly as he approached her, not wanting to alert Jinnie.

Once again she shook her head, but this time her eyes did not return the calm and professional look she had before. Now his eyes reflected only surprise and confusion.

\- Well, let's do a quick physical exam, okay?

In saying that, she put on her gloves and started to examine my son with the routine procedure. When passing through every part of the body that was supposed to give you an indication that something was wrong and saw that everything was normal, the youngest frowned. After a minute and finding nothing, she started doing the same procedure again.

\- We couldn't find anything. - Momo said, seeing that she was preparing to analyze it a third time.

\- If your potassium levels are so low, it means that something is wrong. - she started groping my son's abdomen again, when she stopped suddenly. Jihyo slightly raised his shirt just to reveal the small birthmark that Jinnie had on the underside of his back. She watched her for a few seconds, as if trying to prove something to herself. Jihyo closed her eyes and whispered something, then she started to measure with her fingers, from the beginning to the end of Jinnie's back. She squeezed gently at a completely parallel point, located between the liver and the kidney, with no results. Jihyo waved and raised his finger to give a dry blow to the same spot, then the worst sound a mother could hear exploded in my ears, my boy was crying in pain.

\- What is going on? - I got up and put my hand on my son's belly while I felt his breath becoming breathless due to the effort he was making to breathe. Momo was on the other side of him saying words of comfort. But I couldn't take my eyes off Jihyo.

His eyes were a mixture of sadness and hope. She took a few steps to get some exams and held her breath when she opened them. After analyzing it for several minutes, she let out a sigh of relief, oppression and defeat.

I read it on her face before she even told me.

\- Momo, I need to talk to Mina, can you stay with Jinnie for a while? - she said with a smile, but I was also a doctor, I could also tell when a doctor was telling the truth and when he was about to give bad news.

My best friend nodded as she squeezed my shoulder to give me strength, she also understood what was going on. Jihyo walked out of the room, without even looking at me. I took my time. I stroked Jinnie's back until he was calmer and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead before forcing my feet to take me to the bad news I was about to receive.

I closed the door behind me and went to the nurses' room where Jihyo was so impatient while talking on the phone. I thanked the superior forces that it was late enough for the hospital to be almost empty. I didn't feel strong enough to withstand bad news and breaking in front of the entire hospital staff didn't look very encouraging.

\- No Taeyeon, I need you to go back to the lab. - I heard when I got to your side. - I already diagnosed him, definitely his coming here can wait. - She sighed deeply and put her hand over her eyes. - Now all I need you to do is listen, bring with you all the treatment and tell the boss that Hyunjin is a 2T case.

She waited for a few seconds before answering, while in the meantime I was almost dying with anxiety.

\- Listen to me! - Jihyo cut a little irritated. - Come another day and prepare everything calmly. You will need a license for medicines and vaccines. Tell Kang to be useful in something and streamline all paperwork. - She paused for a few seconds and frowned uncertainly. - See you in two days.

The shout on the other end of the line was so loud that even I drew back a little.

\- Not! You can't catch the first plane tomorrow, you won't be coming tomorrow! - all the changes in Jihyo's tone of voice were making me more nervous.

For some unknown reason, Jihyo didn't like the idea of his partner arriving at the hospital anytime soon. Something inside me told me that the reason was related to Hyunjin and I didn't even want to think about it.

\- I need time to sort everything out for you. I want to get everything about Dah settled when you arrive. - An involuntary smile appeared on her face when she mentioned the name. I knew that at the time Jihyo was talking about his daughter. I knew why his face was adorned in the same way as mine each time he talked about Jinnie. - You know how long it can all take. It's a 2T case, Taeyeon.

The response he received was relatively short, but apparently he had achieved his goal, because relief washed through his body, which had been tense until then.

\- I'll see you tomorrow night, then. - she sighed. - I know you are hating me now, but at some point in the future you will thank me for what I am doing. - she smiled sadly. - I love you too. Send a kiss to Dah for me. - Jihyo sighed again. - I know, I know ... Take care. - she said and as soon as the call ended she buried her head in his arms. Jihyo looked really tired and dejected, like he was about to lose what he loved so much.

I imagined that for her reasons and how they spoke, that she and Dr. Taeyeon McPerk were a couple.

\- Are you alright? - I asked, approaching her a little. I heard his forced laugh and my eyebrow rose in question.

\- You are the patient's mother and you are worrying about me. - She rolled her eyes sarcastically. - Yes, I'm fine, but I need to ask some questions and even if it hurts, I need you to answer with the whole truth, ok?

\- Do you already have a diagnosis? - before she started the interrogation, I had to get out of this uncertainty.

\- I have an idea of what it might be, but only your answers will confirm me if I'm on the right track.

\- Anything for Jinnie. - I said and then pointed to a room on call. I knew that what was to come would not be easy for me, I was aware of the pain that caused the thought or mention of my wife, _my_ Nayeon, so I needed a place to take refuge when it broke again.

Once inside, Jihyo sat on the couch, crossed his legs and looked at me.

\- I need you to talk to me like I'm an old friend. I need you to tell me all the details you know. You cannot hide anything, no matter how painful or embarrassing it may be. I will call her Nayeon, as if I have the right to do so, as if I know her better than anyone, except you. Do you agree?

Her fierce and determined look confused me, because her words sounded as if she really believed what she was saying, as if she really had any claim on Nayeon, _my_ Nayeon. I pushed my doubts to the end of my head so I could answer, because my son was more important than anything in my life. Because for him I would be able to go to hell, fight the devil himself and come back alive.

\- I agree.

\- When did Nayeon die? - was the first question she asked and the one that hurt the most. Why did she have to start with what crippled my soul every day?

\- In six months he will be eight years old. Nayeon and I were pregnant, we were four months old when the accident happened.

\- Did you have a donor in common? - She leaned towards me, her dark eyes examining me every moment.

\- In fact, our children would have been practically twins. - My face contorted in a grimace of pain when I remembered the girl I never got to know. - We set the date of birth for the same day, the donor was common and Nayeon and I shared the wombs.

An involuntary smile appeared on his face. For the first time since I had seen her, I found a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

\- What percentage of you in children?

\- Fifty percent, of course! - His smile increased as well as my confusion.

\- Oh, that's more than enough! She said to herself, but it wasn't low enough that I wouldn't hear.

\- What did you say? - I asked, my shoulders tensed when I saw that the smile had disappeared from his face again. Now his eyes revealed compassion, pain and even a little understanding.

\- Nothing, I didn't say anything. She sighed at length, as if she were about to commit a sacrifice or a crime. - I need you to tell me how Nayeon died. What happened in that accident?

And that was the question that consumed me the most, because despite the police reports and the words of my friends, I still didn't believe that anything had really happened.

The old Mina, the one who existed before kissing Nayeon in a dirty bar bathroom, resigned her death almost instantly. Because even though old Mina was an incredible surgeon, she was also a conformist, innocent and still a little inexperienced. But the Mina that appeared in me, the Mina that was born after the first contact between Nayeon and me, the one that saw the leaves leave the trees because of her, because of the great love she felt for Nayeon, the dreamy Mina, full of hope and love even in the bones. _This_ Mina refused to believe that Nayeon was gone. _That_ Mina was the one that looked at the door of the room every night, hoping for its arrival, anxious to smell its perfume, its kisses, its skin, its addictive touch. But Nayeon never came. Because her smile was gone forever, because she was no longer with us and that was something that my heart refused to believe.

\- She was going to the capital. Her father was about to be recognized at a memorial on the Capitol, next to the president and she wanted to surprise her family. - when my mind started to replay the images of my wife, her huge heart and the love she felt for others, I felt the tears leaving my eyes.

I didn't mind looking weak around Jihyo. I didn't care that she saw me in the most vulnerable way possible. Why even though I hated it when people saw me like this, even more so an almost strange one, I couldn't stop my tears, because that was one of the few ways I managed to release my fear, my pressures and eternal pain.

\- The last time I heard her was when she was going to the airport. I couldn't go with her because I had a VIP patient at the hospital and it was really impossible to get rid of him. - I took a quick breath and continued, with the lump in my throat tightening more and more. - Apparently, a snowstorm canceled the flight. I think Nayeon thought she could make the whole trip by car, because she knew that if she stayed, she was in danger of not arriving on time. - I closed my eyes with the memory of a sad Momo and several police guards in the hospital lobby the next day. - Police reports indicate that due to poor visibility it was very possible that she was lost. Nobody knows how it happened or what really happened, I only know that the car was found three days later, almost sunk in a lake near Ohio.

Jihyo's eyes were wide, his expression was a mixture of surprise, acceptance and disbelief. I didn't know which was the most visible of all.

\- I didn't want her to travel alone, because even though we could still move freely, we were pregnant. But Nayeon, always stubborn, assured me that everything would be fine, she told me that nothing would happen, that she could take care of herself and I stupid believed that everything would be fine, I believed her words and let her beautiful smile erase all my insecurities. I let her go thinking my fear was a simple paranoia, I let her go until her death, it was my fault! If I had gone with her, if I had stopped her she would be here now, with me, none of this would be happening, Jinnie would not be dying and I ...

I could not finish.

I felt like my soul was being broken into pieces again, the pain that enveloped my body canceled out the whole outside world.

The situation was extremely familiar, therefore, my mind and thought were preparing to protect themselves against this feeling that consumed me and always took me into darkness, where I could not think and feel anything. That safe place where I could be safe from everything, where my imagination allowed me to be with her.

\- Mina! - my body registered the hands that shook me violently, but my head was numb and headed towards the nothingness that was my anesthesia, the nothingness was the drug that killed the pain. - Mina! You must stay with me, think that Nayeon would not want this for you, think of your son who needs you!

She was right, but I couldn't find my way back.

\- I swear to God Mina! If you don't react I'll hit you so hard that Momo will have to replace your face! - His voice sounded agitated, sad and frustrated. Her threat gave me something to fear, but my mind was on automatic, I didn't want to talk about Nayeon, I didn't want to talk about her death. All I wanted to do was drag myself into the darkness.

When she saw that I had no intention of answering, Jihyo got up and slapped me so hard that it made me fall off the bed, causing my face to hit the floor and cut my lip.

\- Shit! - cry. - Are you stupid or what? - I said, but this time in Japanese. The last thing I needed was to be rude to my son's doctor.

Jihyoaaaaas raised an amused eyebrow and then shook his head.

\- Yes, I tend to be stupid sometimes, but I told you I was going to hit you. - She spoke in an obvious tone. - Now can we continue or will you let the pain break you?

\- You don't understand my pain! You don't feel like you're confused inside with every breath you take! You haven't lost the love of your life! - I scolded her, getting up and starting to pace from side to side in the narrow room. I felt like a cornered, mortified and injured animal.

\- Yes, maybe I understand! It is true that I have not lost the love of mine physically, it is true that the love of my life is not dead, but that does not negate the fact that I have to see the love of my life slip out of my hands. - his voice broke a little. - Yes, I know it doesn't have the same intensity, but that doesn't stop me from feeling agonizing pain, because I missed my chance. Because I am such a coward that I am letting myself go away from me while I stand there, watching helplessly. Because all I want is your happiness and that is something I cannot give you.

She put her face in her hands, her breathing was heavy and now her voice was completely broken.

\- I'm on your side, Mina. I will do everything possible to restore the shine in your eyes. I will do even what is not in my power to be able to give Jinnie the security of a prosperous and healthy life. - she came back put your hands on your face while i tried to understand what your eyes practically screamed at me. - I'll fight tooth and nail if necessary, you know, I'm already trying. I'm fighting everyone, including me. I'm trying to give back what you lost and love so much, what you think is gone. - when she focused her gaze on me, her dark eyes pierced me.

I knew that his tone of voice and his words were hiding something, something that was beyond what is possible. My heart was beating furiously at the thought of having what I loved most back. But my mind was aware that it was impossible, because what I loved most was Nayeon, my friend, my wife, my lover. And she had been dead for almost eight years.

His outstretched hand prevented me from continuing to walk. Now she was standing in front of me, her posture was firm and her rejuvenated eyes shone with the sudden statement.

\- Doing the right thing is always difficult. - she reminded me. - I cannot win this war alone, I am not good enough, I am not strong enough. I need to know that I have an arm to support me when my selfishness wants to get the best of me. I need someone to remind me that there is a valid and extremely powerful reason for doing what I am doing, can you be that someone?

At this point in the conversation I didn't know what to think. My head was filled with his words and his hand was still extended to me, anxious and impatient.

\- I know I am asking for the impossible, I myself would not be able to trust someone I met only about an hour ago. - She gave a wry laugh. - And I know you will need me as much as I need you now. Trust me and tomorrow you will have all your answers.

I let myself go with curiosity and my infallible sixth sense, which I thought was extinct since Nayeon was gone forever. I couldn't stop being surprised that in less than an hour this young doctor had awakened things in me that I thought were dead or asleep.

Why would I doubt her?

\- You are going to save our lives, the last thing I can do is not to trust you. I said as I solemnly shook his hand. She smiled nervously, but squeezed my hand tightly.

\- I have one last order. - She took a deep breath, as if trying to acquire new strength. - Can you show me a photo of Nayeon?

It was strange to hear her say Nayeon's name with such familiarity. It was strange to talk to her about the most painful thing in my life. It was strange to know that my son's life was in his hands. It felt strange, but I also felt safe and talking to Jihyo about Nayeon gave me new hope.

I handed over my cell phone without hesitation. She took it with shaking hands and unlocked it slowly, as if she was afraid to see Nayeon's face.

I realized that she was looking at the picture when her breath came to a stop, all the blood drained from her face and tears started streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Jihyo stayed in the same position for a few minutes, watching the image and crying endlessly.

I just sat there on the edge of the bed, shocked by his reaction.

\- Oh my God! - she murmured in the same disbelieving way she had in my son's room. She put a hand on her chest and looking back at me, she tried to smile, but all she got was a forced and strange grimace. - I'm so sorry. I ... Nayeon was very beautiful.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, after such a show was that all she was going to say to me?

\- Wait until tomorrow, Mina. - She said, seeing the incredulous look on my face. - Wait until tomorrow and I promise I will answer all the questions you have.

I shook my head as I got up to leave that suffocating room. Many emotions were locked in there, all I wanted to do was go to my son. There was nothing more to say, after all I had decided to trust her. Now all I had to do was wait.

\- Go to sleep with Jinnie, you need peace and calm. I guarantee that nothing will happen to him while you are sleeping.

\- Do you already have a diagnosis? - She shook her head in response. - Is it serious? Will Jinnie die?

\- Tomorrow Mina, tomorrow. - she got up from the bed and we both left in silence.

We walked to Jinnie's room, each lost in thought, but before entering she stopped me by the arm.

\- Try to rest as much as you can, tomorrow will not be an easy day for any of us. - she massaged her tired eyes. - I have to go find the boss, sleep well. See you tomorrow, ok?

She turned and started walking towards the elevator. When I saw her walk away, something inside me woke up ... I wasn't the only one who was suffering.

\- Jihyo! - I called you when I stopped at the door the elevator. - You shouldn't stop fighting. - She lowered her head, understanding what I meant. I gave my best smile, the best that my constant pain allowed. - As long as your heart is beating, there will be hope. No matter what happens, as long as that person is alive you will be able to fight.

His sad eyes met mine and I felt a knot in my stomach when I saw all the pain they were hiding.

\- Thank you, Mina... but it's too late to fight. - saying that the elevator doors closed in my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter and Jihyo's emotion.  
> What did you think?


	5. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you guys? I came back with two chapters I hope you like it.  
> Good reading :)

**Nayeon POV**

\- _I'll have everything ready for tomorrow_. - Daniel spoke on the other end of the phone. - _You don't have to worry about anything_.

\- But why didn't Jihyo want that...? - I started to answer while gently massaging my temples. Since I had seen those pictures, I couldn't stop thinking about the SGH doctors.

\- _Taeyeon, don't be silly_. - He took a deep breath. - _Jihyo is an adult, so she knows exactly what she is doing. She doesn't need you to be around all the time, you need to learn to give her some space._

\- She was acting strange, Daniel. - I answered. - I'm sure she's hiding something.

\- _Maybe you're right_...

\- I'm always right. - I interrupted him.

\- _And if you think_... - he continued as if I hadn't said anything. - _Tomorrow you will know what is happening. But now, all you have to do is get some rest_.

\- Jihyo never hid anything from me. - I confessed. - She always told me _everything, why would she start lying now?_

 _\- Hiding information is not the same as lying_. - Daniel was silent for a few seconds. - _Besides, no matter how much you are friends, there are things you should never say to anyone._

His tone disturbed me a little.

\- How can you, of all people, know that Jihyo has been hiding things from me before? - I asked incredulously and suspiciously.

\- _You answered that question yourself_. - he laughed and I followed him. - _I'm sure I would be the last person she would trust a big secret_.

\- That's true.

\- _Are you still having a headache?_ he asked softly. - _Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?_

\- Even if I wanted you can't. - I said as a small smile formed on my lips. I would never understand how lucky I was to find Daniel and Jihyo when I thought I had nothing left. - Or what? Do you intend to make residents go crazy for not having your beauty around?

Daniel laughed again.

\- _I don't think they would miss me very much, in fact I think they would all go crazy with the scalpel and open the first patient they met on the way_. - he said, amused. - _Dan is already asleep?_

\- Yes, you know how she looks every time she travels. - I smiled at the memory of my daughter. - She was so exhausted when she finished packing, that after the bath she passed out on the bed.

\- _She's a very special girl. I still can't believe that_... - He was silent for a moment. - _Tae, I have to hang up_. - I heard on the other end of the line that he started running. - _It seems that an idiot thought that jumping in front of a car would be fun and now he is dying in the emergency room._

\- Go save lives, because that is the only thing you can do. - I played with him.

\- _You will pay for it tomorrow_. - he said laughing. - _Give Dah a kiss for me_.

\- Will give. Now go, don't let an idiot die on your table.

\- _I love you, Taeyeon_. - he said.

\- I love you too. - I answered before ending the call.

I got up and went to the kitchen to find medicine to take, because my headache was killing me. Once I took it, I went to Olivia's room just to check that my baby was still asleep as before. I kissed his forehead, turned off the light and went to my room.

I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

_I smiled vaguely when I felt the delicate hand making smooth lines on my arm. I left my eyes closed, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of comfort that I lost in those two weeks that Mina and I were apart._

_I sighed heavily to get those memories out of my mind. They were not my favorites and I wanted to think less and less. But now nothing mattered to me, because Mina was lying next to me, we were together and I was complete again._

_\- Good Morning. - I said when I turned to face him._

_His big brown eyes studied me intently for more than a minute. They reflected all the love that that incredible woman felt for me, a love so immense that it had no barriers, a love so immense that it made my heart skip a beat just by touching it._

_Mina eyes remained fixed on me, silent, and I could do nothing but look at her the same way. The gentle movements on my arm had stopped, now there was only us and our eyes discovering our souls._

_I opened my mouth to say something, tired of the comfortable silence that had fallen on us for about three minutes. But before I could say anything, his lips were attacking mine mercilessly. Hungry. In love. Persistent. Powerful._

_She was in control of my body and I was happy to be dominated._

_I broke the kiss when Mina took my last breath. I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, struggling to catch my breath. It felt like a kiss like any other, however, the strength and love I had felt in him made it the most special of all._

_\- You are different. she said in a whisper. I opened my eyes slowly and faced the most beautiful eyes I could find._

_\- What? - I asked a little confused, trying to calm all the fire that was burning inside me._

_\- On the day of the shooting, you told me you didn't trust me because you didn't know what set you apart from Kim Jennie, Oh Sehun, Hirai Momo, or the coffee girl, in fact I never knew what you were talking about, but..._

_\- Mina, you don't have to... - I tried to stop her, but she interrupted me._

_\- You are different. - She took my hand and pulled away just enough to put a soft kiss on it. Until then my heart was racing. - I knew from the first time you kissed me in Joe's bathroom. I knew from the day I saw you swallow your pride and ask for a second chance, an opportunity for us, in the elevator._

_She smiled absently._

_\- That was the first time you fought in any way for me._

_She released my hand and started stroking my arm again, electric shocks running through my body. She kept looking me in the eye, however it seemed that she spoke more to herself than to me._

_\- Now I'm sure you are not seeing the same way as me, but on your birthday when you gave me the best surprise of my life saying you loved me, I knew you were the right way. And when I told you that I loved you for the first time ... Every time I say that I love you it is because my heart cries with happiness for having you by my side. You may think that I am in love with the idea of "being in love", but let me tell you that this idea had never crossed my mind before, not until you came into my life, Myoui Mina._

_Up to this point my eyes were full of tears. I tried to get closer to kiss her, but she stopped me by raising my hand and kissing her again. The look she gave me said it wasn't over yet._

\- _You are different from Oh Sehun, because every time you tell me I love you, I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world, because your whole soul belongs to me. You are different from Hirai Momo, because every time you touch me I feel like I can touch the sky, although we have an intense sexual attraction, every time you touch me I can feel your love. You are different from Kim Jennie, because every time you look at me, I see my soul reflected in your eyes, and I know that if my life depended on just watching your beautiful eyes, I would live forever, because I am sure that your eyes will never stop looking at me. And I'm sure you're different from the coffee girl, because even without knowing you, I know you're a million times sexier than her._

_She smirked and I lost myself in all the love she was confessing to me._

_\- You are different, because being in a relationship with you is like the most natural thing in the world to me. It is right to be by your side. Watching you wake_ _up every day is addictive. Being the cause of your magical smile is intoxicating. I love you with all my strength and I swear to you that this is the strongest feeling I've ever felt in my entire life._

_Mina brought her hand up to my cheek, gently wiping my tears and kissed my nose lightly._

_\- And I will fight every day for the rest of my life, to show you that my love for you is true, pure and sincere. I will fight with all my strength to regain all of your confidence. I go because I think ... no ... because I know that we are forever. - She kissed my lips softly, but I couldn't handle any movement to respond._

_Mina had dazzled me with her words._

_\- So I just want to ask for something._

_She moved her hand from my face to my heart._

_\- Promise me that while I am fighting you will never leave me. Because I don't believe there can be a life where you are not, I don't want to exist in a life where you are not. Promise me, Im Nayeon, that you will never leave my side._

_And after the most beautiful declaration of love I had in my entire life, all I managed to say was:_

_\- I promise._

I sat on the bed with tears in my eyes.

Someone had hands on my shoulders that were shaking, but I couldn't get my mind off the one sentence I could process.

\- I broke the promise.

\- Taeyeon? Are you alright? - Daniel was wiping my tears gently, however something in his touch was wrong. - Tayeon, talk to me ... I need you to tell me if something is wrong.

The small hand pressed firmly against mine, but only a small part of my brain was able to register that my daughter was beside me.

\- I broke the promise. - I whispered again, but this time loud enough for my fiancé to hear.

\- What are you talking about? he asked anxiously. - Did you remember anything?

\- Huh? - I looked as if he had a third eye. Suddenly my mind was blank. - What are you doing here?

\- Dah called me when he heard you crying. - he shook my hand again. - What was the promise you broke?

I looked at my daughter who had her intense dark brown eyes fixed on me.

\- Ah ... I ... I don't know. I do not remember anything. - I touched my head, being the first conscious of the pain I had.

\- Get up, we're going to the hospital now, I have to do an MRI on you. - Daniel pulled me gently by the hand, but I resisted getting up. I looked at my daughter and then at the clock, surprised to see that five hours had passed since the time I had been lying in bed.

\- No, I'm going back to sleep. There are things I have to do tomorrow.

\- Taeyeon, we have to go to the hospital. - Daniel said, this time with a tougher tone. I looked at my daughter again and seeing that she was in the same position, I hit the space next to me on the bed. Olivia went up in three seconds and wrapped her small arms tightly around my waist.

\- It was nothing Daniel. - I said rolling my eyes and stroking my beautiful daughter's hair. I really loved her hair. - I'm sure it was just a nightmare.

\- This never happened before? he asked, taking off his coat and shoes.

\- No, this is the first time this has happened. - I lied.

\- Anyway, I would like to...

\- Daniel, just come to bed with us. - I said reaching out to you, and placing Olivia in the middle of the bed. He took my hand and kissed my forehead before lying on the other side of the bed.

\- We can still do it tomorrow night. - he pleaded as a last resort, but I shook my head and closed my eyes.

\- No, nothing will interfere with my plans. Tomorrow night I’m going to Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon is finally going to Seattle hummm


	6. To be continued

**Momo POV**

The room was strangely filled with doctors. It was early morning and everyone had received a call for an urgent meeting.

I was drinking coffee to ward off the fatigue that was taking over my body. The night before, I had "met" Dahyun by chance in the on-call room and well ... let's say that talking was the least we did. I smiled, remembering nights like the one I had spent with my wife and suddenly my mind and body were not so exhausted.

I still couldn't believe my luck and I still found it hard to believe that I deserved so much joy and prosperity. If nine years ago someone had told me they could reach that level of happiness, I would have laughed in your face. But here I am in a stable and happy marriage for eight years, winner of the noblest medical award and proud mother of two beautiful and healthy children.

My life was almost perfect, the only thing that prevented me from achieving full happiness was the death of Nayeon and the irreparable damage that the event had done to Mina, my friend, my sister.. my person.

I shook my head and took another sip of coffee. Now was not the time to think about sad things, now I just needed to be strong for Jinnie and Mina. I wanted to have the faith to think that everything would be okay. I tightened my grip on Dahyun waist unconsciously, she turned with a smile, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and refocused her attention on the conversation she was having with Sana. It was a simple gesture, but the feel of his lips on my skin was enough to make me smile again, because I felt that as long as Dahyun was at my side, I would have enough strength to face anything.

The door opened again and a small group entered. Wendy looked as confused as the rest of us. But Suho knew what was going on, because his face was free of any expression, totally neutral.

\- It is true? Park Jihyo is in the hospital? - Jeongyeon asked as he sat on the couch in front of me.

\- Momo was the one who received her, she showed her the hospital and gave her her ID. - Dahyun confirmed, focusing his attention on her and looking at me in an irritated and amused way. Apparently, she still hadn't forgiven me for not warning her. I brought the coffee to my mouth to avoid frowning. - And according to Tzuyu, she is young enough to be Momo's other lost sister.

I started coughing loudly when the hot liquid tore at my throat. Jeong and Sana started to laugh while Dahyun made every effort to hide the big smile from me.

\- You will pay for it. - I whispered in her ear and felt when her body was in anticipation, I smiled satisfied with her reaction to my words.

\- I think tonight I deserve punishment. - She said leaning over to touch our mouths.

\- And who said we have to wait until tonight? - our lips met with the same intensity the first time. Despite the years that have passed, the passion we felt just grew more and more.

\- Guys, there are children in the room. - Chaeyoung voice took us out of our bubble of passion. Dahyun gave a nervous laugh and I just looked at my friend.

\- Who's the son? A three-month-old fetus? - I asked irritated by the interruption. Chae laughed and sat down next to Jeong, who wrapped his arms around her for the moment.

Incredibly a few months after Dahyun and I came back, Jeong and Chaeyoung, after having drunk sex, started having sporadic dates in the on-call room. Soon, what was one night's sex became exclusive sex, moving towards a stable relationship and, eventually, a very happy marriage. They had been married for almost five years, had a two-year-old girl and were expecting another.

Definitely, life didn't just smile at me.

\- Believe me, you will prefer to stay with us than with Tzuyu in your worst hormonal attack. - my wife told her.

\- I had two parasites in my belly ... two! - Tzuyu said with a tender smile on her face, a smile that she only reserved for her husband and children, her children... our children.

Because, as I said to Jihyo before: we are a big family. Yes, it is true that everyone has their best friend, their person. But it is also true that we are brothers. It is also true that we learn to respect and love each other. And it is true that, even after almost eight years, we remain affected by Nayeon's death and above all we regret to see how little by little Mina collapses.

\- Parasites that you love more than your life. - Sana reminded her with an almost silly smile on her face, but I don't blame her, because I knew she looked the same every time she talked about Aaron or Ian.

\- Sunmi told me this morning that McPerk and Park are together. - Dahyun said while all eyes were on her. – Apparent mind, she found out this morning and it looks like they have a daughter.

\- The way Jihyo was referring to McPerk... - I remembered how his eyes sparkled every time he mentioned her name. - The love she has for her is more than remarkable.

\- Are you serious? - Tzuyu asked in amazement. - McHottie and McGenius. These brains, these skills and all the prizes together would be like a McCouple!

\- McHottie? - Jeong asked. Sana and I laugh, the truth is that the nickname suited him well.

\- When you see that woman's curves, you'll understand what I'm saying. - Chou assured him with a smile of satisfaction.

\- You know, I'm starting to take seriously the risk of what the presence of this woman can cause to my marriage. - Sana said, taking Tzuyu by the waist and placing her in his lap.

\- What can I say? - complained falsely. - My heart lives on my scalpel. - with that, we all started laughing out loud.

I realized that the door opened again, but I was too busy with Dahyun hair and Tzuyu's funny comments to pay attention to who was entering. After we stopped laughing, we returned to the topic.

\- Taeyeon McPerk is a genius, this is an absolute truth. - Chaeng spoke. - I mean, five awards in four years? This is more than Harper Avery himself did in his best days.

\- Believe me, my grandfather loves her. - Jackson joined the conversation. - He travels to Canada twice a month just to see her.

\- I'm dying to know what she looks like. - Dahyun admitted. - I mean, is she dark, young, friendly?

\- Crazy like Jennie or suspicious like Chungha? - Jeong asked.

\- I hope she is not like Chungha, because that woman was certainly very strange. - Tzuyu commented.

\- And I hope she's not as crazy as Kim Jennie. The least Mina needs now is someone like her. - I talked.

\- Oh! You shouldn't worry about that. - Jihyo was standing behind us, carrying a laptop in one hand and Jinnie's exams in the other. Dahyun, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung took a small leap. Sana ducked her head a little sheepishly and I gave my best smile. - I'm sure all of you will love Taeyeon.

\- Jihyo! - I greeted her. - How much did you hear? - I raised my eyebrow, amused and she laughed.

\- Enough to know that hospitals have gossip anywhere.

\- I'm sorry, we're ashamed. - Dahyun said looking distressed, but with a strange fascination. - My name is Kim Dahyun.

\- Irene's sister and my beautiful wife. - I said with pride.

\- It's great to meet you. I am...

\- We all know who you are. - Tzuyu interrupted.

\- Oh my God! How can you be so young! - Chaeyoung was surprised and I could tell that Jeong and Jackson were too. - I'm sure you're not even 30 years old.

\- She has two Harper Avery awards at the age of 28. - I played with her a little. - Where did you spend your childhood? In college?

\- Not my childhood, but all my adolescence. - she replied, looking amused and smiling with pride. It seems that to make her uncomfortable it took more than a few stupid comments about her intelligence. - I went to college when I was 14.

\- Is it a joke? - Tzuyu said with wide eyes.

\- I've spent my whole life jumping degrees. That is why my grandmother was not surprised when I graduated from medical school when I was only 20 years old.

\- And not just any college, Jihyo graduated first in his class at John Hopkins. - I reported, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged. - I like you, I felt that you knew too much about me and I know nothing about you.

\- You have to tell me the whole process of investigating dead cells and heart nerves. - Tzuyu took her by the arm and sat between Dahyun and Sana. - I mean, I read everything you published, but I know that there are always things left out and I want to know everything.

\- How did you find the vaccine to revive them and what helped in clinical trials? - Chaeyoung also bombarded her with the same emotion.

\- Oh! I'm interested in how you and Dr. McPerk managed to find the M&P method. - Jeong also leaned towards her and then said to Tzuyu. - And you're right, McHottie is perfect.

\- I promise I will answer all the questions, but not now, because I have something important to talk to all of you. - she told us, but then she frowned as if she noticed something. - McHottie? - she raised an eyebrow questioningly and I realized that this was a gesture she always made to express different emotional states. I smiled, Mina always did the same.

\- Here at the hospital we put nicknames on everyone. - my wife was responsible for clarifying Jihyo doubt. - It's like a tradition, we put the names with Mc (McSteamy, McDream and McArmy) although there are some like "little Kim" "bad witch" and "strange and elastic".

\- Hey! - Tzuyu exclaimed. - Since Irene and I said "I accept", we stopped being like that.

\- Of course, so when I found you and a pregnant and very drunk Irene using the bodies of the morgue as dance partners, you were not being strange and elastic. - I teased her, she looked at me and Sana, Jackson, Jihyo and Jeong started laughing.

\- Oh really? With the bodies of the morgue? - Jihyo could hardly breathe from laughing. Tzuyu reluctantly nodded and she burst out laughing again. - That's really funny.

She took out her cell phone and started writing a text message.

\- Taeyeon has to know that! - she smiled while sending the message.

The door opened again and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jinyoung chase entering the room. Dr. Perseguição was the only resident who was part of our elite. He was the head of the residents, a friend of Tzuyu and Irene, Mina faithful apprentice and the boy Jackson loved to die for. The young man had fallen in love with him since the first time the boy had entered the hospital, but apparently he had too many things on his mind to notice Jackson or hated him enough to make him suffer. Seeing the contemptuous look he gave him, I thought it was the second option.

His eyes met mine and there was no need to ask me where my best friend was.

Jinyoung was like Mina shadow, his obsession with learning from the best orthopedic surgeon in the country was such that while he was in the hospital, he didn't allow himself to be away from her for more than five minutes. Over time and living together, Mina came to love Jinyoung and now they were like brothers, almost inseparable. Wherever one is, it was almost certain that the other would be around. The boy, who is about Jihyo age, was always looking for Mina, watching and respecting her, and unless it was for an emergency, he never left her alone. He had been like a new light on my friend's life and although hardly anyone noticed it, Mina had changed for the better because of him.

In my opinion, I was sure that Jinyoung Chase loved Mina almost as much as I loved her.

\- So, you and Taeyeon... - Tzuyu left the question in the air, but we all knew what she wanted to say, even Jihyo, because a wide smile spread on her lips.

\- I love her so much. - She replied cheerfully and then, in a voice full of pride, she added. - She is an incredible person and honestly, the best surgeon you can find in the world. We can be there side by side, we are good, but it is simply beyond us.

\- We agree on this. - Chae said with a warm smile. - So much so that the nickname we gave Taeyeon is McGenius.

\- Oh, this is almost perfect! - Jihyo said. - Although, I think it would be much better McPerky because Taeyeon is the most active, lively and cheerful person you can meet. - The silence that followed his words was papable in the air.

Jihyo coughed uncomfortably and looked at me with wide eyes, wanting to know what he had said wrong.

\- McPerky was Nayeon nickname. - Mina appeared behind her and put her hand on Jihyo shoulder. - Although it would be quite appropriate for Taeyeon, since his last name is McPerk.

Myoui gave Jihyo his best smile and sat down next to me.

\- That makes sense. - Jihyo murmured to herself and then looked at all of us. - Well, seeing that they're all here, I think it's best to start.

She got up and started to install her laptop on the big projector that someone had brought, once the job was done, she called Suho, whispered a few things to him and then they both stopped in front of us.

\- Good Morning. - while Suho spoke, all eyes were fixed on both. - I called you because of a special request from Dr. Park, and I want to ask you respect and attention.

Everyone nodded.

\- First of all, Suho could you introduce the team? - when he saw our confused faces, he added. - I am the new head of Neonatology surgery at the hospital, I only met a few of you and I would like to meet the people I am going to work with.

\- Head of neonatol? - I was not surprised to learn that Suho would like to hire her, but the fact that she accepted so quickly surprised me a little. - Of all the specialties, why did you choose this one?

\- Well, it's just a provisional contract for six months, but together with doctors Taeyeon McPerk (new head of pediatrics) and Kang Daniel (Trauma), we will join the Seattle Grace Hospital team starting tomorrow. - She informed and then fixed the amused look on me. - It is not my intention to steal anyone's work. In addition, the hospital already has Heads of PEDs, Cardio and General. Neo was where they needed me most.

\- But that does not mean that it will be only in Neo. - Suho said and at the moment I saw Jeong and Chaeyoung smiles expanding. - Dr. Park will also be part of PEDs, Geral and Cardio.

\- Yes! - Tzuyu exuded emotion.

\- It will be a pleasure to have you among us. - Suho said and then turned to us, ready to introduce us. - Dr. Son Wendy, chief of general surgery.

Wendy still agreed with wide eyes without being able to take the astonishment from her face.

\- Dr. Kim Irene, who shouldn't be here due to maternity leave, but she is also a Neurosurgeon. - I laughed when I saw the silly smile that my friend gave at the mere mention of his wife. Dahyun hit me playfully when she guessed my thoughts.

\- I'm sorry. - I said, even though inside I was still laughing.

\- Dr. Hirai Momo, Chief of Plastic Surgery. And Dr. Hirai Kim Dahyun, participating in the same specialty. - Tzuyu smiled at us warmly. - Dr. Minatozaki Sana, Head of Trauma and Dr. Wang Jackson, General surgery.

Both nodded in greeting, but Jihyo let out a small laugh.

\- You are more beautiful than I thought! She said, referring to Jackson. - During the visits your grandfather kept talking about you.

\- You are also very beautiful. - he replied. I rolled my eyes with boredom and around me I heard Jinyoung's audible "ugh". Mina hid her head in my neck, trying to hide the laughter that, in recent years, she almost never let out. - And I can say that my grandfather kept talking about his two prodigious girls the last time I was with him.

Jihyo laughed and gestured for Suho to continue.

\- Dr. Son Chaeyoung, head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, and Dr. Chou Tzuyu, cardio as well. - the young blonde showed her dimples to the cardiologists.

\- Dr. Park Sooyoung, participate in Neonatal, she will work directly with you. - the girl shook her hand, nervous, despite spending many years with us, she still had difficulty adapting to our pace.

Tzuyu laughed at her and I joined as quietly as I could.

\- Dr. Yoo Jeongyeon, pediatric doctor.

Jeong made a nonchalant gesture with his hand and Chaeyoung tapped his arm, scolding.

\- Dr. Myoui Mina, head of orthopedic surgery. - Mina raised her arm and smiled at Jihyo, who seeing the brunette shrugged as if she were embarrassed by something.

\- What's wrong with her? Mina whispered to me, but I just shrugged without really knowing what Jihyo was thinking.

\- Dr. Park Jinyoung, chief of residents and myself, Kim Suho, chief of neurology and chief of surgery.

Jihyo got up from his seat, coughed a little and looked around.

\- Nice to meet you all. - this time his smile was more modest. - I am Dr. Park Jihyo and I will work alongside Dr. Taeyeon McPerk, in the case of Myoui Hyunjin.

\- Have you diagnosed him? - Wendy concern was reflected in all of us. Mina squeezed my hand tightly and out of the corner of my eye I noticed when Tzuyu positioned himself on the other side of Mina, holding her by the shoulders.

Jihyo just nodded and Mina and I held our breath.


	7. Explanations

**Momo POV**

\- The fact that I was able to diagnose it so fast is both a good and a bad thing.

\- What does Jinnie have? - my friend's question was just a whisper. I could tell that the lump in his throat was a thousand times bigger than mine. But Mina wouldn't cry, she wasn't like that.

\- Is anyone familiar with Dr. McPerk work? - Jihyo asked. Jeong and Dahyun nodded. - So you will understand when I say that Hyunjin is a 2T case.

\- Oh my God! - Dahyun squeezed my hand so hard it almost cut off my circulation. She put her hand over her mouth when tears started to fill her face. Jeong just lowered his head, sighed and then looked at Jihyo.

\- Are you sure?

\- I helped Taeyeon in clinical trials, I can instantly recognize all symptoms. - His tone was neutral and almost cold. She looked at me and lowered her shoulders when she realized how heartbroken Dahyun had become.

Mina was motionless beside me.

\- Hyunjin bone marrow has been poisoning his blood. A quarter of the nerve tissue in his heart has been damaged, so he has a lack of potassium in his body.

My wife cried a little louder and this time I was able to hear Tzuyu and Chaeyoung sobs added to hers. Joy was crying in silence. My eyes were watery. And the others were static, perhaps because of the impact or respect, the fact is that nobody said anything.

Those simple words that did not contain such a medical term managed to overthrow my entire world. Blood poisoning, caused by the bone marrow itself, was something that had no cure or treatment. A fatal disease that took the lives of thousands of children each year. A disease that killed the organism faster than the speed of light. If Hyunjin really had that, then he didn't have much time. I knew it, Dahyun knew it, Jihyo knew it, but most of all... Mina knew it.

\- When...? Mina put a hand to her hair, trying desperately to find her voice and not fall apart at that moment. - How long does he have?

I tightened my grip on her hand as hard as I could, however it wasn't working even for me, so I knew none of this would make sense to her.

\- If we do nothing, a little more than three months. - she answered.

\- But we can do something! - Tzuyu spoke furiously. - I mean, McPerk must be able to do something, you can do something. You can restore dead cells, you can keep his heart healthy.

\- Yes, I can revive dead cells, but that does not mean that the other organs will not be affected. The vaccine will only give us a little time.

\- What if we did a bone marrow transplant? - Wendy suggested.

\- The poison is already in Hyunjin's system. We can change that, but until then, if it is not the marrow then it will be the liver or the heart itself will cause blood infection. She said, watching something on her laptop absently. - The moment I replaced one damaged organ with another, it would have two more organs that would be in the same or worse phase than the last. That way, we would give you more time, but we would also give you more suffering.

\- Something is better than nothing! I shouted angrily at his lack of compassion and concern.

\- Momo. - Mina put her hand on my shoulder and turned her eyes to Jihyo. - You said there was something good about it. Now I want you to tell me how positive this is in some way?

\- The tests I did last night show that, so far, only your heart and the organ that caused the poisoning have been affected. - the projector turned on and the results of several tests that had been done for Hyunjin appeared on the screen. - From the rate at which potassium levels are low, I can say that we are in the second stage of the disease.

\- How is it that in your blood studies we don't notice any of this? - Jeong asked, she was frowning and her shoulders were drooping just like the rest of us, she also felt a little guilty because she wasn't able to diagnose him earlier.

\- If you look, the levels of infection in your blood are still not visible. - I let my eyes go to the results and I was surprised to notice that only an insignificant 5% was above normal. - 5% is never a concern, because sometimes the same system produces antibodies that will increase your blood infection by up to 8%, which is why none of you noticed that something was wrong.

\- And the cry of pain he gave when you were analyzing him? - I asked. Mina hand tightened on my arm and that's when I felt that her body was shaking because of the silent sobs.

\- Hyunjin is not suffering any physical pain at the moment. - I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me with a finger. - If he cried it was because I found the exact place where the infection started.

\- How did you know where it was? - I asked again

\- The fact that I was able to diagnose it so fast is both a good and a bad thing.

\- What does Jinnie have? - my friend's question was just a whisper. I could tell that the lump in his throat was a thousand times bigger than mine. But Mina wouldn't cry, she wasn't like that.

\- Is anyone familiar with Dr. McPerk work? - Jihyo asked. Jeong and Dahyun nodded. - So you will understand when I say that Hyunjin is a 2T case.

\- Oh my God! - Dahyun squeezed my hand so hard it almost cut off my circulation. She put her hand over her mouth when tears started to fill her face. Jeong just lowered his head, sighed and then looked at Jihyo.

\- Are you sure?

\- I helped Taeyeon in clinical trials, I can instantly recognize all symptoms. - His tone was neutral and almost cold. She looked at me and lowered her shoulders when she realized how heartbroken Dahyun had become.

Mina was motionless beside me.

\- Hyunjin bone marrow has been poisoning his blood. A quarter of the nerve tissue in his heart has been damaged, so he has a lack of potassium in his body.

My wife cried a little louder and this time I was able to hear Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's sobs added to hers. Joy was crying in silence. My eyes were watery. And the others were static, perhaps because of the impact or respect, the fact is that nobody said anything.

Those simple words that did not contain such a medical term managed to overthrow my entire world. Blood poisoning, caused by the bone marrow itself, was something that had no cure or treatment. A fatal disease that took the lives of thousands of children each year. A disease that killed the organism faster than the speed of light. If Hyunjin really had that, then he didn't have much time. I knew it, Dahyun knew it, Jihyo knew it, but most of all... Mina knew it.

\- When...? Mina put a hand to her hair, trying desperately to find her voice and not fall apart at that moment. - How long does he have?

I tightened my grip on her hand as hard as I could, however it wasn't working even for me, so I knew none of this would make sense to her.

\- If we do nothing, a little more than three months. - she answered.

\- But we can do something! - Tzuyu spoke furiously. - I mean, McPerk must be able to do something, you can do something. You can restore dead cells, you can keep his heart healthy.

\- Yes, I can revive dead cells, but that does not mean that the other organs will not be affected. The vaccine will only give us a little time.

\- What if we did a bone marrow transplant? - Wendy suggested.

\- The poison is already in Hyunjin's system. We can change that, but until then, if it is not the marrow then it will be the liver or the heart itself will cause blood infection. She said, watching something on her laptop absently. - The moment I replaced one damaged organ with another, it would have two more organs that would be in the same or worse phase than the last. That way, we would give you more time, but we would also give you more suffering.

\- Something is better than nothing! I shouted angrily at his lack of compassion and concern.

\- Momo. - Mina put her hand on my shoulder and turned her eyes to Jihyo. - You said there was something good about it. Now I want you to tell me how positive this is in some way?

\- The tests I did last night show that, so far, only your heart and the organ that caused the poisoning have been affected. - the projector turned on and the results of several tests that had been done for Hyunjin appeared on the screen. - From the rate at which potassium levels are low, I can say that we are in the second stage of the disease.

\- How is it that in your blood studies we don't notice any of this? - Jeong asked, she was frowning and her shoulders were drooping just like the rest of us, she also felt a little guilty because she wasn't able to diagnose him earlier.

\- If you look, the levels of infection in your blood are still not visible. - I let my eyes go to the results and I was surprised to notice that only an insignificant 5% was above normal. - 5% is never a concern, because sometimes the same system produces antibodies that will increase your blood infection by up to 8%, which is why none of you noticed that something was wrong.

\- And the cry of pain he gave when you were analyzing him? - I asked. Mina's hand tightened on my arm and that's when I felt that her body was shaking because of the silent sobs.

\- Hyunjin is not suffering any physical pain at the moment. - I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me with a finger. - If he cried it was because I found the exact place where the infection started.

\- How did you know where it was? I asked again, knowing that Mina couldn't speak. - You were just doing a physical exam.

\- I heard from the position of the birthmark that Hyunjin has on his back. Mina suddenly raised her head when she heard it. - Nayeon had the same birthmark.

\- As...? - again Mina was speechless, but this time it was because of astonishment and disbelief. Her tears were falling, but now she hardly felt them.

\- First, I need to talk to you about treatment.

\- There is no treatment for this disease. - Jeongyeon countered him. - It's incurable.

\- Correction had no treatment for this disease. - for the first time since she had given the bad news, Jihyo smiled. - Six months ago, after a year and a half of clinical trials, Dr. McPerk and I discovered a cure that is extremely difficult to achieve, but a cure nonetheless.

\- Oh my God! - the exclamation was simultaneous and many whispers began to fill the room.

\- Taeyeon and I invented a vaccine that eliminates any infection over a period of six months. Regardless of which organ was affected or how advanced the disease is, during those six months the body returns to the state of health in which it was originally.

\- What happens after the end of six months? Wendy asked.

\- The vaccine loses its effect and everything returns to the pace it was before. Taeyeon and I are still working on a way to further delay the duration.

\- But this is not a cure, it is only a temporary repair. - Suho said.

Mina breathing was heavy and extremely slow, as if she was trying to stop the cuts in her soul with every breath she took.

\- But this temporary repair is the first part of the treatment and only serves to give us time for real healing. - while speaking, Jihyo showed on the screen the results of several studies she had done. - As the crisis in the child is controlled with the vaccine, we will look at the organism that caused the infection.

\- Isn't it always the bone marrow? - Dahyun asked really surprised.

\- Usually yes, but there are always exceptions. In Hyunjin's case, what caused his infection was the liver. - my eyes widened and the same expression can be read in most of my colleagues.

Meanwhile, Mina remained static.

\- As soon as we locate the organ, we need to find a transplant ... alive.

\- All organs for transplants are alive. - Jeong said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

\- Maybe I didn't explain myself properly. - Jihyo said, with a fake smile on his face. - Most of the time the organ comes from a donor who died, in our case, we need a donor who is ... alive. - the silence that surrounded us was enough to confirm that we all understood the idea. - An antibody would be injected into the donor organ, an antibody that was made specifically to destroy this infection.

\- Why can't the antibody be injected directly into the affected organ? - Chaeyoung asked.

\- Because that way we would get the opposite result. - Jihyo replied while sitting on the edge of the table. - 65% of the vaccine is made from the same infection that affects the individual.

\- For this reason, each vaccine is different. - Tzuyu concluded. - That must cost a fortune!

\- Money is the least of our problems. - I replied immediately, shaking Mina's hand and letting her know that I would always be here for her.

\- And I don't want your money. - Jihyo said with all the indifference in the world.

\- But ...

\- Please let me finish and then you can do whatever you want with me. - some people nodded and others raised their eyebrows suggestively at the double meaning of his words. - As I was saying, once you inject the antibody into the donor, it must be left inside the body for three months so that the antibodies can expand and the organ accepts them. This is how the cure for the infection expands, growing in the organ that will be donated.

\- How long does it take to create the antibody vaccine? - Suho leaned forward, really fascinated with the topic, however, wanting to know the circumstances.

\- At most four weeks, depending on how advanced the disease is. - she showed another slide. - In the case of Hyunjin, the vaccine will take two and a half weeks to be ready.

\- How did you arrive at all these conclusions? - Tzuyu asked in amazement.

\- I like to spend hours in laboratories just trying things out and let's say that Taeyeon can't stand still knowing that somewhere in the world there is a child dying.

I smiled, Taeyeon had many customs similar to Nayeon.

\- Actually, it was her idea. - the girl said with a smile. - She noticed the large number of children who died from the disease and that nobody had done anything about it.

\- That is true, there is no clinical study on this disease. - Jeongyeon agreed.

\- Because nobody knew where to look. - she said. - Taeyeon and I spent several months walking in circles, not knowing where to start and we were getting nowhere.

\- And how did you find out what to do? - Sana asked immersed in the emotion of the story.

\- All these months we were stuck because we were trying to invent something new, something that would help us to defy the disease, but one day when I got home I was struggling with a water stain and I thought: How to remove a water stain?

\- With water. - we respond when we reach the same conclusions.

\- Exactly. Knowing that the infection could give us the same answer, it was only a matter of two months before we could find out everything else.

\- Does my grandfather know about this? Jackson asked with his mouth half open in amazement.

\- He was with us on the last day of clinical trials. - she confessed a little flushed. - Taeyeon and I will receive another award in three weeks.

We were all about to congratulate her when Jinyoung's question stopped us.

\- How can the infection not affect the donor?

\- Because the infection already has an established model and the donor, being an identical copy of the infected, does not suffer any danger.

\- Copy identical as a father or a brother? - Mina spoke for the first time since Jihyo had given us new hope because of the treatment. - Well, what are you waiting for to know if we are compatible?

\- The treatment only works if the organ is the same in all aspects, mine size, volume, DNA...

\- But not even a biological father or a brother has all these similarities. - Wendy's sudden angry tone surprised all of us.

\- Therefore, treatment can only be performed on twins.

\- Bitch! - I cried almost out of control. - Why the hell did you make us believe there was hope for Hyunjin? - Mina fell defeated beside me, hiding her face in her hands. My whole body was shaking and my fingers were white from the pressure I was putting on them.

\- MOMO! - I took a step forward and at the same moment Jackson and Sana were beside me. Sana took me by the shoulder, exerting subtle pressure.

\- It's okay to be angry, Momo is a normal reaction. - Jihyo told us in a calm voice. The young doctor's face was neutral, but her eyes were watery. - But before you judge me, you need to let me explain.

A sudden gesture from my hand was enough for her.

\- Before she died, Nayeon was pregnant. She and Mina used the same donor and each had 50% of the other donor implanted in their ovaries. - although she seemed strong on the outside, everything she said came out in a whisper. I looked at Jihyo like she was crazy, she knew better than anyone that the child was dead.

\- What the h...

\- SHUT UP! - she cut me off before I could finish talking. - Genetically, although they have shared different placentas, these children are twins.

\- They were twins. - My friend's voice was a shocked and angry murmur. She stood up and gave him a look of infinite hatred, a look intense enough to make me afraid for Jihyo's physical integrity or Mina's mental health.

But despite everything, Jihyo remains firm and without looking away.

\- I asked you to trust me, I asked you to give me enough time to explain. - said the blonde, without moving even an inch before the imposing figure of Myoui Mina. - You did your part, now I'm going to do mine.

Jihyo turned away without hesitation, fiddled with the computer until the image of a pretty girl appeared on the screen.

She was a beautiful girl about seven years old. She had fair skin, deep brown eyes and brown hair identical to Mina. His smile showed adorable teeth and dimples, identical to Nayeon. But the most amazing thing of all was her face, because seeing the girl was like seeing Mina in childhood.I was standing up to stop Mina if necessary, but I felt like my knees were bent and losing strength, making my body fall on the couch, because I didn't have enough strength to stand.

A few steps from Jihyo, Mina was completely paralyzed.

\- Her name is Olivia Dahyun McPerk, also known as Lívia, Dah and Hyun, she is the only daughter of Dr. Taeyeon McPerk. She announced and I don't know how many of us were really paying at least any attention. - She will turn seven on the same day as Hyunjin. Both have the same birthmark, but hers is above the liver and is parallel to Hyunjin.

The picture changed and now it was a radiant Park Jihyo hugging the same child tightly, while the girl kissed her on the cheek. Both were wearing a bathing suit and a sigh escaped my mouth when I saw the birthmark that I had seen so many times on Nayeon's body each time we met at the pool at Suho's country house. It was the same birthmark that Hyunjin had inherited from his mother.

\- Olivia is the perfect giver and Hyunjin's only salvation to be healed.

The photo was changed again and when I saw what the screen was showing all the blood ran from my face. The photograph had three people lying on a bed, Jihyo and the same child shown before practically lying on top of a woman who was sleeping. Each had a big smile on their lips as they kissed the cheek of the person in the middle of them. A person who, in his sleep, was smiling with true happiness, a person we all thought had been dead for more than seven years, our person..., but above all, the owner of Myoui Mina soul.

My mind was in shock. I didn't know how to react and my brain couldn't form a single coherent idea. I knew Mina needed me, but I also knew that right now I wouldn't be able to help her.

\- Im Nayeon died, but she only did it when she became Taeyeon McPerk. - Jihyo words rang in my ears as if it were a far cry. The reactions of those around him seemed confused and unintelligible.

I could only stand there, sitting and static. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do.

\- MYOUI! Wendy scream was like a slap right in the face. I turned my head, trying to locate the problem, or rather, trying to locate Mina. When my eyes focused on what was going on, I realized that my best friend was the problem.

When I reacted, it was too late. The last thing I saw in front of my arms that were closed around an altered mine, was Jihyo lying on the floor, unconscious and with a bleeding nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they found out that Nayeon is alive.


	8. Giving up

**Nayeon POV**

_\- It better be a good case, McPerky. - Tzuyu grunted as she walked indifferently beside me. - Chaeyoung was going to let me remove the patient's heart for the transplant that will happen this afternoon._

_\- Believe me, this case is much better. - I said neutrally. At the moment the last thing that was going through my head was to be excited or to distribute smiles._

_\- Wow, who are you and what did you do with the woman with the smiles? She asked, looking surprised._

_\- Jennie Kim is in the hospital. - I replied in the same tone of voice, as if that were the answer to my unusual mood. And to tell you the truth ... it was._

_\- Is the bad witch back? - Tzuyu stopped in shock, his whole face was bathed in disbelief. - When and where did you see her?_

_\- The boss called me this morning. Apparently, Jennie brought a patient who needed my attention and Seulgi must be arriving in the afternoon. - my sudden coldness did not change and Tzuyu said nothing about it. I started walking again and she didn't hesitate to follow me._

_\- This is definitely much better than the Chaeyoung transplant. - She said with an almost happy tone in her voice._

_\- I need the best, you are the best. That's why I took you out of service for your platonic love. - I commented ironically._

_She laughed out loud, but I could see that her eyes shone with pride._

_\- And above all I still get a bonus since I don't have to deal with your constant joy._

_\- I would like to be, but I'm not because when I arrived at the hospital, the first thing I saw was Mina kissing Kim. - I laughed again in disbelief feeling my blood boil. - Oh! and I must add that the two were enjoying it, it was a great moment._

_\- MINA DID WHAT? - Tzuyu sudden scream made me jump. I turned to scold her for the scandal, but seeing her eyes wide and fists closed in anger left me speechless. - How on earth could she do this to you? And with Jennie! Oh, I'm definitely going to kick somebody's ass._

_Never in a thousand years would I have imagined that Chou Tzuyu would defend me like this._

_\- Hey! Do not look at me like that. - She complained when she started walking quickly to the elevator. - You helped me when no one else did. From now on, don't be surprised when I'm here for you._

_\- We have a VIP patient and we must be the best in this game, Tzuyu. You will not kick anyone's ass. - She stopped walking again and looked at me with a look of disbelief and disgust._

_I sighed amused, sad and defeated._

_\- Well, you can have fun beating Jennie ass, but you won't touch any strands of Mina hair. - she was going to protest, but I cut her off. - I protect the things I love, and even seeing what I saw, Mina is still the most important. If you want to hurt her, you're going to have to go over me._

_The resident sighed and leaned her back against the wall facing me with her arms crossed._

_\- How can you be so calm? After what you saw ... How can you not be angry?_

_\- Because I love her more than anything in the world. - I replied simply. - When you love someone that way, you only care about their happiness. Mine has a choice to make, and whatever answer she gives I will have to accept it. Even if she doesn't choose me, I will have to accept it because the most important thing in my life is knowing that Mina is happy._

_\- Then that's it? Are you giving up so easily? Are you going to give Jennie the most precious thing in her life without a fight? She asked irritably as she looked at me._

_\- First of all, there is nothing to give up, because Mina is not an object. - then with my first genuine smile since i had seen my girlfriend kissing her ex, i added. - I'm a good woman in a storm. And I'm definitely going to fight for what I love._

\- Taeyeon, Taeyeon... wake up.

I blinked incessantly when the irritating sun hit my face.

\- Who will you fight for? - Sarah asked amused.

\- She hasn't even gone to Seattle yet and is already thinking about the patient, incredible. - added her husband John.

I blinked again. _Was I dreaming again? Why the hell couldn't I remember anything?_

\- Ugh! - I put my hand on my head, trying to calm the heavy hammer that was hitting me. - My head is killing me.

\- John, go to the kitchen and look for a pain reliever. - Sarah said, looking at me with her blue eyes full of concern. - Taeyeon, you have to tell my brother about the sudden headaches you feel every time you get up. She added in a serious tone.

\- Sarah, you know Daniel as much as I do. - I said with a small smile. Gradually the pulse in my head was decreasing. - He would think that I am dying and what I have is no big deal.

She shook my hand, understanding what my real fear was.

\- In a month many things can change, Taeyeon. Who knows, maybe you're recovering your memory.

\- After almost eight years it wouldn't make sense. - I replied not wanting to create hope. The last time this had happened, Olivia was the most disappointed and it could not happen again. - Last month's MRI showed the same as the others, my head is totally healthy!

\- If so, then why don't you remember?

\- Because since the day I woke up, I lost everything I was, forever! - tears started to fill my eyes, like every time someone touched on the same subject. - Whenever I try to look back, I find nothing because everything is black. It's like having an infinite void in your head.

\- You can't stop fighting, Taeyeon. - Sarah sat next to me and hugged me tightly. But she didn't give me hope, her arms didn't make me feel safe and complete because she wasn't Jihyo.

\- I have no reason to fight. - I replied in a tone of defeat. - I'm tired of fighting, and even fighting I never found a positive result after almost eight years, I lost my strength. Because every time I open a door, there is never anyone on the other side, I have no reason to fight, I don't have a person to fight for.

\- You have Hyun.

\- Remember how it looked the last time I tried? - I asked wiping the tears hard.

\- Yes but...

\- This is Olivia's life, maybe not mine, but it's definitely hers. - I interrupted her. - And we all know that she is immensely happy here, with each of you. - I got up slowly and took my bag.

\- Yes but...

\- My daughter is happy here with us and nothing in this world will make me threaten her happiness.

\- Not even for your life?

My phone rang at that moment saying it had a text message.

_All documents are ready. I went to pick up my princess and I'm arriving at the airport now, are you coming or what? - Daniel._

I looked up at Sarah. I hugged her and smiled sadly.

\- No, not even for my life. - the strength of my words hit me with intensity. I think it is the great sacrifice that a mother has to make.

Because I had no reason to continue fighting. The hope that someone would finally find me disappeared over time, the hope of finding the owner of my heart died with each new dawn.

That's why if the final decision is between my life or hers, I wouldn't have to think twice. My daughter was my life, Olivia was my everything.


	9. Come on!

**Nayeon POV**

_If someone had told me that I, on the same day, would be able to obtain the valuable friendship of Hirai Momo and Chou Tzuyu, at the moment I would have laughed in his face._

_But you never know what lies ahead, and no doubt the destination can reserve pleasant surprises._

_\- Defibrillator! - announced the nurse, while I was fighting bleeding in the abdomen of my 12 year old patient._

_\- Damn it! - I mumbled while looking for what was causing the bleeding. - Where the hell are you?_

_\- Cardiac arrest. - the nurse spoke again. - Should I beep Dr. Son? - She asked while the girl's heart line was flat._

_I had two minutes to save her life. He just needed to find the bleeding as quickly as possible and make his heart beat again._

_\- It is not necessary. - I assured while looking up quickly. - Cho, I want that heart beating now!_

_I kept looking endlessly, confident that the resident would do the job she always did honorably, but ..._

_1 minute and 45 seconds left. And Chou Tzuyu still hadn't moved._

_\- Dr. Chou! - I shouted without taking my eyes off the girl's stomach bleeding. This was the second patient that the therapist had given me a real light to return to the operating room. The first one ended up dying, and I wasn't about to lose more than one life in one day._

_Dammit dammit dammit..._

_\- How can I help you? - Momo entered OR and stood beside me immediately._

_30 seconds, blood soaking my gloves. Momo was willing to take action, Chou was still not moving and Emma life was slipping between my fingers._

_\- I found the bleeding! - I announced victorious. - Momo, I need you to close this for me. - at times like these I was grateful to have Hirai around._

_\- I got it._

_While Momo replaced my hand with an equally experienced one, I moved to the other side of the table where Tzuyu was standing still. I jerked it out of my way and looked up at the clock._

_10 seconds..._

_\- Blade ten!_

**Jihyo POV**

My head was spinning.

I felt several hands on me, some people shouting things that I couldn't understand and others fighting against someone.

I left my eyes closed, trying to concentrate to understand what happened. After almost a full minute had passed, I felt like, little by little, everything that had happened in that last hour was starting to become clear in my head.

\- Shit! - I complained, because with the memories also came the pain of my broken nose and my injured head. I put my hand on my head and immediately all the hands that were on my body froze.

\- Are you alright? - Suho asked with genuine concern. I shook my head slowly as I sat on the floor, without opening my eyes.

\- Mina? - I asked in a thick voice, apparently she had hit me very hard, because my voice was that of someone who had been out for at least two minutes. - She is fine?

\- I'm great. - the one mentioned earlier replied, her voice sounded furious and threatening. - And pray that they can keep me stuck here, because if I get a chance I will not hesitate to break all the bones you have

\- MINA! - several people scolded her and I felt like the voices were echoing in my head like hammer blows.

\- Ugh. - the pain became more and more intense. - I promise I will never irritate an orthopedic surgeon again. - I mumbled to myself.

I opened my eyes and found a scene that didn't look good, or at least not for me. Mina was fighting Hirai's arms, while beside her, Tzuyu, Jinyoung and Chaeyoung looked at me. The others were looking in between the big image projector and my bloody, broken nose.

Of all the reactions I thought I would see, the last thing I imagined was that I would end up with my destroyed septum. Involuntarily, a bitter laugh escaped my lips and this action caused me so much pain that it caused me to close my eyes again.

\- Oh God! Give me a reason not to let Mina go. - Momo furious gaze was on me. And by the air that was around the room, I could guarantee that all the hate she could accumulate in her eyes, was directed at me.

But it didn't matter, his reaction was understandable.

\- Momo. - Suho scolded her. - If you don't behave I'll send you all out of here! - he threatened.

Suho gave me a look between anguished and angry. Last night I had told him everything, at least the general details and made him promise me that he would not intervene when I was telling the truth, I made him promise that no matter what happened, he would not be between me and his family .

\- No, they need to release everything they are holding. You promised you would be left out, Suho. - I begged opening my eyes for a brief second, but closing them immediately because of the pain. - Oh God! Can someone fix my nose? - I asked feeling the discomfort on my face and the difficulty in breathing. - I can't breathe properly.

Someone moved until he was kneeling in front of me.

\- Be quiet. - Dahyun ordered, and before I could say anything, I felt when my nose was replaced. The pain that took over was so strong that I almost saw the stars.

\- Fuck! - I screamed as loud as I could. When tears started to come out of my eyes, someone handed me a small towel. As I wiped away the tears and blood that nearly soiled my neck, I opened my eyes to face them again.

For a moment, I felt very small sitting on that floor without help. I felt like everyone was a judge and were about to give the final decree. I felt helpless, because I didn't even have the strength to get up.

The pain was so great that I was about to pass out.

\- UGH! At least you could have warned me when you were going to hit me. - I complained again while recovering some of my composure.

\- Can you breathe? - the young surgeon's always friendly voice was now an absolute ice. I agreed that I could. Fighting myself not to close my eyes.

\- If you want it can be changed. - Tzuyu smiled at me with a very dangerous look. - I can hit you until you're out of breath.

\- Selfish bitch! - Momo snarled. - How can you break the heart of a family? How were you able to take a daughter from your mother?

\- You asked me to trust you! Mina shouted, trying to free herself from Momo's arms. - What did you intend? Come here and make fun of me? Have fun with my pain? Or did you come here just to enjoy my son's illness?

\- I just wanted to help. - I got up slowly.

\- Help? - Dahyun tone was sarcastic. - A broken nose is the least you deserve after playing in our face who has been living with Nayeon all these years.

Even with half my vision blurred, I could see the pain on Mina face, warped by anger.

\- Oh, much better! - the orthopedist voice went up two octaves. - You did it, right? You brainwashed my wife. You came here to tell me that she is finally going to divorce me. You came here to tell me that she finally got tired of being stuck with me. - his hands started to shake. - You came here to tell me how much she loves you. - She stopped shaking in Momo arms, but her anger against me only increased. - How were you able to take her away from me?

\- Momo, you can let her go. - She looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't think twice before letting go.

\- No problem. - His tone was full of resentment.

\- You are hurt, humiliated and irritated. You feel like I betrayed you and you want to hit me until I pass out again. - she was in her place, motionless.

So much for keeping the promise I made to myself ... right?

\- Jihyo! Enough! - Suho voice seemed distant. My mind registered nothing but the pain of the woman in front of me. In Mina eyes I was the cause of all her suffering, I was the one who had destroyed her perfect family, she wanted to make me pay and I was aware of it. And until they let go of all the rage against me that was consuming their minds, they wouldn't be able to hear anything I could say, let alone Mina.

\- What are you waiting for? I was the one who lied to you ... **_I'm_** the one who's _**living**_ with Taeyeon.

This time I was prepared.

\- Her name is Nayeon... **_my Nayeon_**.

His eyes were angry and the impact of his body against mine was violent. We both fell on the floor and she managed to punch me two precise punches before someone took her off me.

\- MYOUI! You are almost killing her. - out of the corner of my eye I saw that, this time, Suho and Wendy were in charge of dealing with her.

\- This is... this is the least she deserves. - and saying that, and once she was released from the momentary hatred she felt for me, Mina collapsed in Momo arms, crying uncontrollably.

I leaned against the table to get up, but my knees were shaking and I fell again. Now was the perfect time to speak, but the weight of my head and the endless pains didn't even let me think. I tried to stand again, this time putting all my strength on my right arm and managing to stand with one foot on the floor. I opened my mouth to say something, but before a sound could escape my throat, the darkness consumed me.

The last thing I felt before diving into anything was my body falling to the floor again.


	10. Oh my God!

**Mina POV**

_Nayeon is alive, my daughter is alive, Nayeon is alive, my daughter is alive... **Nayeon and my daughter are alive.**_

The same thoughts were repeated over and over in my head. My mind was not aware of the strong spasms that had taken over me, I was unaware of Momo's strong arms holding me, I was not aware of my bloody hands because of the small beating I had given Park Jihyo. The woman who came to save my son's life, but at the same time was the woman who had taken the most important people in my life.

My daughter and my wife.

\- Animals! - Wendy shouted at us, while crouching beside a very unconscious Jihyo. - Stupid idiots!!

\- You will not judge me, Wendy! I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking because of the tears. All my anger was gone, now there was only a deep and impassable pain. - You don't know how I feel, nobody knows how I feel.

Anger, loneliness, fury, sadness, revenge, resentment, sadness, hatred, emptiness. That was all that prevailed in me, everything that I didn't know how to deal with at the moment. But there was something else, something that my mind refused to accept, but my broken heart and dead soul welcomed it with open arms. The feeling that I was able to return a fraction of the old Mina to me. Now, thanks to Park Jihyo, I also had hope.

She just looked at me in a neutral way. Without justifying my behavior, but partly understanding my feelings, after all, she was one of my best friends.

\- Jinyoung, bring something to clean it up and wake it up, and some morphine. I'm sure she'll die of pain as soon as she wakes up. - Sana also leaned close to her and was now examining her carefully.

Jinyoung didn't move from his place.

\- Dr. Park, if you don't want to lose your job now you better hurry up. - Suho said. - And bring Dr. Hirai tools, the cuts on your face are quite deep.

\- I will not work here, much less to cure it. - Momo said as if he were talking about the weather. She looked at Jihyo with contempt and affirmed her grip on my shoulders.

My mind, which had previously been in complete limbo, was now beginning to make some kind of sense. The guilt was slowly falling on me. And just now I was starting to realize how wrong I was, now I was starting to see how far I had gone.

I had no right to hurt what Nayeon loved most. I had no right, because in doing so, indirectly, I was hurting her.

\- Oh my God! - I put my hand on my mouth when I saw her face clearly for the first time. Jihyo condition was deplorable and his blood flowed from his wounds like a waterfall, apparently, I had also broken his head.

\- Dr. Park, you have five seconds to go. - Wendy told him, giving my friend his famous furious look.

Jinyoung hesitated for a few seconds and looked at me carefully before running out the door.

\- The pulse is weak. - Sana shot Wendy a concerned look.

I got up slowly, still in shock to see what my own actions had done. I walked two steps towards them when Suho looked up.

\- Don't come near, Myoui. - he warned me. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and coldness. Suho understood me too, because he was also my best friend.

\- I... I'm a... I don't know what ... - I stammered without being able to say anything specific.

\- You just have no idea of the mistake you made. - Suho tone was more than anger.

\- Mistake? - Tzuyu exploded. - Mina gave her what she deserved. **_She_** took Nayeon from us, because of **_her_** Nayeon is not with us.

His voice sounded irritated, as much as Momo and me. But his voice was also hurt, sad and tormented. After me, Tzuyu and Momo were the ones who had suffered the most from Nayeon death.

After Sana and Irene, the person Tzuyu most respected, admired and loved in his life was, incredibly, Im Nayeon. The resident had created a strong connection with the pediatrician who was always happy and smiling. Apparently, they shared more than they thought. They had a slightly more difficult relationship to understand for others, but extremely easy to deal with for both.

I didn't know what happened, because when it came to my friends, Nayeon used to be very private. Over time, I asked Tzuyu to tell me what had caused the change between them, but the sparkle that appeared in his eyes each time I tried to address the issue was enough to make me stop.

On the other hand...

**Momo POV**

_\- You did a great job, Nayeon. - I congratulated her, while she, Tzuyu and I walked outside._

_\- Thanks. - she smiled at me, because although she was a little irritated by what had happened to Chou, I also felt that she was happy to have saved the girl's life. - And thanks for being there for me, I don't think I would have endured losing two children in one day, at least I wouldn't have endured that today. So, thanks for being by my side._

_I was totally surprised, because that was the first time that Im Nayeon thanked me for something. And because it was also the first time she mentioned that word in front of me, it was stupid, but my mind liked the feeling._

_\- Hey, you are the person who makes my best friend happy. - I smiled at her while cleaning my hands. - And one of my duties is to protect Mina happiness, you are her happiness, so you have gained an unwanted bodyguard._

_I knew I was stepping into dangerous waters, but I also knew that I wouldn't lose anything by trying._

_\- She would be surprised if she knew that the two most important people in her life are finally friends. And as long as Mina is happy ... yes, I think I can live with that. - She said laughing warmly, but keeping her tone serious. Apparently, the pediatrician was impressed to realize that the womanizer, also known as me, could become a loyal friend._

_I smiled widely, happy for my achievement._

_\- You only say that because you are dying to be close to me, accept that Im. Mina is hot, but I ... - I joked a little. I blinked when I was about to leave, taking advantage of the strange new camaraderie that had come between us. - Well ... you know how I am._

_\- Of course, you are the grandmother that all my patients would like to have. - I heard her say while I was walking down the hall and looking for Mina._

_I laughed again. Im Nayeon and Hirai Momo being friends ... Oh yeah! This would be a very fun experience._

_The last thing I could think of was that, at that time, I had won what would, in the near future, be the most incredible sister I ever wanted in my entire life._

**Mina POV**

Momo...

Hirai Momo, the one who was always making perverted comments about our relationship, the woman she had become was due to Im Nayeon, in her own words. She was the woman who years ago, when we were still happy because we still had her, respected and loved Nayeon the most. I never knew what happened, it was always a secret between the two, but with time and actions, the only thing I was sure of was that Momo loved Nayeon more than anyone could imagine. Momo was the sister that Nayeon never had, and Momo filled the space that her dead sister had left.

I saw in her eyes every day that Momo still missed her.

\- NO! - Suho shouted looking in our direction. - She is the one who can keep Hyunjin alive, she is the one who is bringing Nayeon to us. Park Jihyo is the person who will restore our hope.

\- What do you mean? - Chaeyoung asked still extremely pale.

\- Yesterday, after Hyunjin review, that's when Jihyo discovered that Taeyeon McPerk and Im Nayeon are the same person. Hyunjin birthmark, Mina resemblance to Olivia and Nayeon story was what made her suspicious. - He gave me an annoyed look. - When she saw the photo, she came to tell me everything.

A lump of guilt formed in my throat. Oh no...

\- Apparently, Nayeon lost her memory after the accident, something like the case of Rebecca Pope. - he fixed his eyes on Jeongyeon. My heart missed a few beats. No, it couldn't be true, just not. - I don't know the details, but what I do know is that, at the moment, Nayeon still doesn't remember who she really is.

Blood flowed through my veins and tears washed over me again. Suho words had taken my breath away. I was wrong, Jihyo was not guilty of anything and I had become a monster.

\- What did I do? - I put both hands on my head, really desperate. I tripped a little and was about to fall when someone caught me, it was Tzuyu.

\- She didn't say anything else until she spoke to you first, Mina. - Now Suho accusing eyes were fixed on me. - And I agreed with her, because I thought you would act civilized.

\- What the poor woman did not know, is that they would not go. - Wendy criticized. His hand was on Jihyo eye that kept bleeding. - They beat, they have sex, they drown, they cut what keeps a heart alive, they get drunk, they hang themselves, they throw themselves in front of a bus to save a life. Idiots! They do anything but listen!

\- I am not... - My attempt at apology was interrupted by the cheerful melody of a cell phone. Everyone turned to look at each other while the cell phone continued to ring. Three seconds later, Wendy voice was as low as a slight sigh.

\- It's her... Taeyeon. It's Nayeon.

My heart skipped at least two beats and my body was like marble when I saw Wendy answer the call and put it on the speaker.

\- _Jihyo! Why don't you reply to my messages?_

\- Oh my God!

\- Nayeon!

\- It's her, it's really her!

Screams of surprise and excited exclamations from my friends reached my ears, proving that I really hadn't gone mad, proving to me the fact that, after more than seven dark and painful years, I was really hearing his voice again.

\- _Jihyo, what happened? Park Jihyo, you better answer that phone now or you're going to be in big trouble when we get to Seattle!_

Even though I was helpless, I let out a strange laugh. It was a clear mix of surprise, relief, joy and pain. Nayeon's tone was the same as years ago, it seemed every time she scolded me for not telling her where I was and worrying her, her voice still had the same hoarse and childlike nuance that drove me crazy with love for she. I was more than fascinated by these few words, I was enchanted again, I was surrendered at his feet by the simple fact of hearing his melodious voice, I didn't care that his voice was distorted by a sincere concern. It was your voice, it was her... **_my Nayeon_**.

But the love that shone in her words pierced my soul, because it was true love, but it was love that was not directed at me.

\- Well... good morning. - Wendy was the first of us to find her voice.

\- _Shit... No... That's not what I... Damn... I mean... I'm sorry!_ \- I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter, despite having no memory, Nayeon was still herself, shuffling her words whenever she got nervous in front of strangers. She was still the same person who captivated me to the depths of my being.

\- Oh God. - Momo hand fell heavily on my leg, I turned to her and found only tears on her face. Beside her, Dahyun was just as fascinated as I was to hear my beautiful wife's voice.

\- _I'm really sorry. In fact, I think I called the wrong number. I'm so sorry!_ \- she apologized and I could only sigh, it was almost like listening to an angel.

\- Are you ... are you Dr. Taeyeon McPerk?

\- _Yes_.

\- So no, you didn't call wrong. Wendy cleared her throat, her voice trying to overcome her own emotion. - This is Dr. Park cell phone.

\- _Oh, excuse me, but who are you? Where is Jihyo?_ \- his overprotective tone made me think how deep the love they had would be. Had I lost forever? Was it too late, even before I started fighting?

Silent tears started to fall down my face again.

\- I'm Dr. Son Wendy, chief of General Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. - she introduced herself in a very professional tone. - Dr. Park is helping with surgery, but she left me in charge of her call.

\- _How much longer until she finishes?_

\- Maybe a few hours, she practically just came in. - I was surprised at how easily Wendy was lying.

\- _Oh._ \- His tone was extremely disappointed crushed a little more of my soul. - _Can you please tell her that I called and have her call me back as soon as I can?_

\- Definitely. - Wendy said. - I'll say it as soon as she leaves OR.

\- _It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Son_. - she said in her usual cheerful voice. I focused my eyes on Wendy and was not surprised to see that she was crying in silence. - _I think we'll meet at night_.

\- Yes, I think so. - her voice failed a little at the end, she coughed again and said. - I have to go, a nurse told me that a big trauma is about to go into emergency.

\- _Sure! I understand the busy life of a surgeon better than anyone. Thank you so much for your help and see you soon._

\- No problem. Bye. - she replied before hanging up the phone.

The entire room fell into a deep silence, we only heard a few sobs and Jihyo irregular breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are going on hahaha.  
> See you later.


	11. Fight for You

**Mina POV**

\- Momo, I need you to check her eyebrow. - Sana voice echoed between us, I saw that she was trying to stop the blood while raising her hand to observe the wound. - I'm not sure, because all this blood doesn't let me see well, but I think the stone in Mina ring may have damaged part of the eye.

I focused all of my attention on my bloody and bruised hands. I had almost all of my fingers bleeding and they were starting to hurt. But it didn't matter, because now the only thing my mind could register was the fact that the ring that Nayeon had given me on our wedding day, was bathed in blood.

I wanted to throw up because of the disgust I felt for myself.

\- I think I can't... - Momo was standing, motionless beside me and I didn't need to look at her to know that she was feeling the same or worse than me. - I can't... I...

Jinyoung came running into the room, he was breathing hard because of the run and his hands were full of medical equipment. Wendy ran up to him and after taking everything he was holding, leaned over to wake Jihyo.

Two minutes later, Sana and Suho were helping her up.

\- Shit! She complained. - My head is killing me. - She was going to put her hand on her head when Wendy stopped her.

\- No, you can't touch. - she recommended softly. - You are badly hurt. Dr. Minatozaki and I are going to analyze the injuries and I am going to give you some morphine for pain.

\- NO! - Jihyo almost cried before the medicine was injected, but then gritted his teeth trying to suppress the pain. - Don't give me drugs, if you give me drugs, then I won't be aware of what's going on around me and I'll be too stunned to speak. No, I don't want you to give me anything, because there are still things to be resolved.

\- But we have to clean and close your wounds, you will need painkillers. - Wendy tone was between surprised and upset. Jihyo waved his hands as if trying to minimize Wendy words and held out his hand in Suho direction.

\- Can you help a lady to sit down? - She asked trying to smile, but when she made her expression she showed a new shock of pain. Once again, I felt like shit.

For his part, Suho gently lifted her up and sat down on the sofa opposite us. Wendy rolled her eyes and approached her.

\- Jihyo, his head, nose and part of his mouth are broken, in addition to a cut on his eyebrow that can harm the eye. - Wendy said in the same tone that she would use with any stubborn patient.

\- I can see perfectly and...

\- We have to clean up all this mess and believe me when I say it will hurt, because it will hurt you like hell. - She continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. - You can say whatever you want, but only and exclusively after we finish cleaning all the blood trail on your face.

\- I can take a little pain, Dr. Son. - She assured him and then, smiling, she said. - It could be worse, Mina doesn't hit as hard as everyone thinks. - his fake smile disappeared when his eyes found me. - I'm sorry. She said sincerely. - I'm sorry for hurting you.

My eyes widened. Was I listening correctly? Did she just apologize for being beaten without fault? I shook my head, angry at both of us.

\- Hirai, come here and take a look at this. - Sana asked again when she noticed that the woman kept bleeding. - Where does so much blood come from?

\- Oh, don't worry about it. - Jihyo indifferent tone only managed to increase the anger he felt towards me. - I have an extremely high hemoglobin, I usually donate blood at least four times a year.

\- I'll take care of your injuries. - Dahyun volunteered, seeing that Suho would get his wife's attention once again. She gave Momo a worried look before pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of Jihyo. - Okay, I need you to be as still as possible, I will put your nose back in place and if you stay quiet, less pain will be felt.

\- Thanks for the warning. - the blonde told her with an attempt to smile.

\- I'm sorry... about before... I'm sorry. - Jihyo looked to the side, not being able to see her face.

\- I don't blame you, any of you, - he said, looking at everyone but leaving his eyes on Momo and me. - You had every right to react that way and you shouldn't apologize for defending what you all love. - this time his dark eyes landed on me. - I would have reacted the same way or even worse. - She smiled, trying to relieve the guilt that weighed on us.

\- I... - I started trying to apologize, but reading my intentions, she took a step forward.

\- I hit you first, remember? - She pointed to my injured lip. - I think we're even now. - his youthful tone did not match the pain that his eyes expressed. - Now, can anyone take care of Mina? I'm sure that nobody wants the best orthopedic surgeon in the country with hand problems, right?

"No." I shook my head. I pulled my hands away from Tzuyu's, who was in front of me, ready to start examining them.

The blood on my hands was a punishment for my behavior, it was my penance for daring to hurt the person Nayeon loved so much.

\- Believe me, Mina, you will want your hands healthy for when Hyunjin leaves the hospital.

The conviction with which she said these words gave me hope and lifted my soul. She was sure that my son would be saved, her determined eyes and tone of voice were ensuring the same. Jihyo would be able to give me his life back and his eyes silently confirmed the promise she had made to me the night before.

_I am on your side, Mina. I will do everything possible to restore the sparkle in your eyes. I will do everything in my power to give back to Hyunjin the security of a prosperous and healthy life._

If Park Jihyo was the one who was bringing Nayeon back to me, why doubt her?

His eyes remained fixed on me, waiting for my answer. Because I could see that if I didn't let Tzuyu take care of my hands, she wouldn't let Dahyun take care of her face. I could tell that she expected me to remain that person, the person who was going to give her all the reasons for that, the person who was going to remind her that doing the right thing was the right thing. I could feel his concern, pain and compassion for me, for my well-being, for my friends, my family, my son.

Without saying anything I just reached out to Tzuyu. Jihyo smiled a little, before agreeing in my direction and changing his attention to Dahyun.

I liked the silence in which we were submerged, while they were in charge of healing our wounds. The room, despite having more than 15 people in it, was incredibly quiet. My hands were as sore as they could be, however, while Tzuyu worked on them, I did not hear a groan of pain. Notably, Jihyo didn't complain so much.

We spent about 30 minutes without any of us speaking again. I couldn't stop thinking about Nayeon, thinking about what really happened in the accident, the reasons why she may have forgotten about me and how I would react when she was finally in front of me.

Would I be able to bear it? Would I be able to suppress more than seven years of pain and longing? Do I have enough strength and control not to throw myself into your arms crying or attack your lips in a violent and desperate kiss?

In fact, I have no answers for anything.

\- Done. - Dahyun said, as he leaned back to see the entire work.

Now Jihyo face was clean of any blood, but in return she had stitches on her lower lip and left eye, while her nose was covered with temporary support.

\- You cannot take this support for a week. - Dahyun said, while holding his jaw and turning his face to continue examining. - This is what is preventing the internal bleeding you have while holding the bone in place.

\- But tomorrow I will be able to operate, right? - his anxious tone made Wendy snort in complete disbelief. - I don't want to start my first day without having surgery.

\- You will not be able to operate tomorrow, or the next day or the day after the next day. I'm so sorry.

Jihyo frowned a little, but said nothing more.

I admired her nobility, because I knew that deep down she wanted to cut off my head for having deprived her of doing what she most wanted to do.

\- The support does not allow you to operate, because you cannot wear a mask and you need to have your mouth uncovered as you will not be breathing 100%. - Dahyun reported, while she turned her head to both sides to make sure everything was in place, again. - But you can't take it off until I say you can do it. If you obey me, then everything will be fine and soon it will be brand new. - she smiled at Jihyo. - At this point, your nose is already badly damaged and you should not do things abruptly. You have a bone broken into three parts and even the slightest effort to dislodge them. If this happens, you will have to undergo unnecessary surgery and have a disfigured nose for the rest of your life.

\- So I think I'll have to behave myself. - She smiled, but the gesture made another grimace of pain. - I don't want to stop being McHotie in just one day after receiving this honor.

\- Will she be scarred? - Suho asked giving me a disapproving look.

\- If she obeys me, her nose will be normal within weeks.

\- Thanks. - His tone was almost solemn, and Momo moved uncomfortably beside me. I could tell by her eyes that she felt guilty, but I could also feel the pain that this whole situation was causing her.

Incredibly, as my relationship with Nayeon grew stronger, she developed strong bonds with my friends. Momo, Wendy, Tzuyu, Seulgi... even with my family. With time and patience, Nayeon knew how to win everyone's heart, she knew how to make the individual become shared.

It was a pleasant surprise to wake up one day to find that my roommate, Chou Tzuyu, whom many people thought she had no feelings for, had prepared breakfast for Nayeon just to make up for how difficult the previous night had been for her. It was a pleasant surprise to go through the duty room and find Momo and Dahyun having sex after months because of a fight, more specifically, since they were separated and all thanks to a glorious intervention by Nayeon. It seemed incredible to know that because of her my family had accepted me the way I am, because although she never told me what happened, I always knew that because of her my parents had dropped the sale and realized that even though I was lesbian, she was still the same person they saw growing up.

I could see on the faces of my friends, **_our_** friends, that I was not the only one who had suffered her death and I was not the only one who wanted her return.

I used to play often with Nayeon about them. I accused her of stealing my friends and she said it was not her fault, that being a wonderful friend was in her blood. So I told him it didn't matter, because I was being left out and I would like to get my friends back.

We made it a fun competition, a challenge that everyone participated voluntarily. We made it another struggle, the same struggle that united us on the path we were on now, the battle that made us the family we were now. There was a period when the volunteers chose a side and in the end the team that had more members would be crowned the hospital's supreme queen (Nayeon idea). A year after the Battle of Friends, the two most legendary teams of surgeons that Seattle Grace Hospital could have were formed and that would be known throughout its long history.

Team Awesome and Team Hardcore.

Many people even thought it was stupid, but for us it was the main basis of our beautiful fraternity.

 **Team Awesome** was led by Im Nayeon and had under his command: Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu, Son Chaeyoung and Kim Dahyun.

 **Team Hardcore** was led by me, Myoui Mina, and was supported by: Kim Irene, Son Wendy, Kim Suho and Minatozaki Sana.

The results surprised many, including me, but they made us realize all the love we felt for each other, despite all the differences and the drama that surrounded us.

Jihyo slight cough took me out of my reverie, she focused on me and then her eyes traveled all over the place, without looking at anyone in particular.

\- Well, I think it's time to explain how Im Nayeon became Taeyeon McPerk.

**Nayeon POV**

My head was still hurting. And the conversation with Dr. Wendy had left me with nothing.

Olivia and Daniel were sitting next to me, immersed in a card game that looked really exciting.

\- I hate waiting at airports. - I commented without receiving any response from both, so I decided to do what I did most recently.

To sleep.

Because every time I slept, the emptiness and the pain were forgotten and in return, my mind was enveloped in a strangely pleasant state of confusion. Because the first thirty seconds before I woke up, I felt like my mind somehow reconnected with my past. It was like being the real me again.

I focused my eyes on my fiance and smiled at the way he played with my daughter.

Thank goodness my daughter had fallen for Kang Daniel charms, just as he was in love with her. Seeing them together and happy was able to dispel all my worries and insecurities.

With a smile on my face, I let exhaustion take over my body.

_The touch of our bare legs caused goosebumps all over my body._

_She was trying to take the breath that my lips and hands had taken from her. And I just wanted to put you in my arms and never let go._

_Today was one of those days when nothing could be better. It was one of those days that Mina and I just stayed in bed, making love forever. Rediscovering our bodies, giving us pleasure, sharing our souls or just intensifying our love._

_\- Oh my god! - Mina said when she managed to control her agitated breathing. - I... I can't believe that... My God! I love you so much, Nayeon._

_I laughed and rolled until I was on top of her._

_\- Myoui, I love you too, with my whole being. - I attacked your lips, the just as someone who has spent days without eating attacks a plate of food. I kissed her with passion, desire, because she was the most beautiful woman I could find. She was my fiancee, and she would be completely mine soon._

_\- Fourth round? - she asked after we broke the kiss, grabbing me by the waist and pressing our bodies._

_\- Do you really need to ask? - I smiled widely, before I started kissing his neck._

_\- Wow! I never thought you had such a hot body, Nayeon. - Tzuyu said as he leaned against the door._

_\- CHOU! What the hell are you doing? Mina shouted as she tried to hide her bare chest under the covers and looking at her roommate._

_\- Please, Mina, this is not the first time I see you two doing what you are doing. - she replied with an annoyed tone. - In addition, there is something called a door lock._

_\- And there's something calling knocking. Mina leaned over and whispered. - I swear I'll kill her if I don't leave in the next three minutes. - she said in Japanese and I didn't understand anything she said, but I know it sounded sexy as hell._

_I slowly turned and smiled looking at the resident._

_\- It is better to be worth what you have to say. - I told him as calmly as possible. She smiled and sat on the edge of our bed._

_\- TZUYU! Mina shouted, shocked. - We're naked! - she said as if the resident had not noticed the obvious._

_\- Of course you would not have sex with clothes. - Tzuyu paused to think. - Well, it could be one of those new things that only lesbians understand, or maybe I'm not really into sex, but I doubt it, because Sana knows how to do everything and I can guarantee that I won't be behind her in this regard..._

_\- Nayeon! My bride complained, looking really annoyed._

_\- Remember what I told you I was going to do? My new friend asked, totally ignoring a furious Mina._

_I shook my head, while under the sheets I lightly pressed my partner's hand. She sighed deeply and fell on the bed, getting under the covers and starting to place soft kisses on my belly._

_\- It turns out that in the end, I'll end up doing it. Wendy told me that it was not a common thing for someone like me to do but that such a change would not hurt me._

_\- Oh really? will you do this? - I asked excitedly, because nothing could give me more pleasure than knowing that the people I love are happy. - I can't believe you want ..._

_I let out a sudden, involuntary moan when Mina mouth gently reached one of my weakest points. I tried to hide my reaction with an improvised cough, but the laughter that echoed under the sheets and the strange smile on Tzuyu face made me realize that I had failed._

_\- Oh really? She asked with a disgusted face. - I'm not interested in knowing the things you do when you're alone, Mina._

_Mina came out from under the sheets, but only to position herself on my back and continue her soft, delicate kisses. My entire body was on and I was about to lose control._

_\- This is my room, I can do whatever I want. - she replied stubborn and mocking. She put her hand on my abdomen and her finger started to draw vague lines on my skin._

_I shivered again._

_\- Okay, I'm leaving. - Tzuyu said defeated as she stood up. - Anyway, Nayeon is ignoring me anyway._

_Mina laughed victoriously and squeezed me even more._

_\- I don't... I... - My breath was cut off with a single blow when my fiancee's playful fingers started running over my body._

_\- Whatever. Momo was wanting to talk to you too, but I'm going to tell her that she'll have to wait a little longer. - Tzuyu waved his hand casually in my direction. - When I get back from the hospital I will look for you, because I really need your help._

_\- Sure, you can count on me. - after Tzuyu closed the door, I turned to face the woman I love._

_\- Momo? She asked, raising an eyebrow gracefully. - Since when are you two so friendly?_

_\- Since we realize that we have a very special person in common that we love with all our heart._

_\- Who's the lucky girl? She asked innocently, turning her back slightly to hide her beaming smile._

_I smirked, enjoying what was to come next._

_\- Myoui, you behaved very badly in front of my friend. - I said with a playful tone. I turned to him and put my hand on his cheek, slowly bringing our lips closer. - I think you need a punishment for that._

_\- I think the same thing too. She replied, her brown eyes shining more than ever. - Thanks for letting me fight, thanks for staying by my side. I love you._

_\- I gave you my word, this, **we, is forever**. **Thank you for loving me, thank you for fighting for me.**_

_I smiled warmly, taking his hand in mine and kissing the ring that I had given you a few months ago._

_\- Mina, you are **my everything** , you always will be. - I said before kissing her. Letting me be enveloped in the fire of love she gave me. Because she made me the happiest woman in the world. Because thanks to her I had learned what it was like to live fully. She was my air, my strength and my hope. Mina kept me alive._

_What would my life be like without her? That question was something I didn't want to find out._

\- Mother... mother, it's time for the plane to board. Olivia pulled my hand gently.

I shook my head a little surprised, why was it so hot in here?

My daughter was in front of me, watching me closely. When my eyes met her beautiful dark brown eyes, she smiled widely and ran to the huge glass wall that overlooked the planes.

My heart skipped nostalgically as my daughter's hair flew in the breeze. Olivia was my beautiful angel, she was my only reason for living.

\- Never in my life had I seen someone as beautiful as she. - Daniel told me following the direction of my gaze.

\- She is miraculously beautiful, incredibly impressive.

I watched her for a few seconds, letting my mind travel through the memories I had of my daughter. Strangely, this was not the first time that I had used the exact description for her.

\- I miss her so much.

The words came out naturally, because the emptiness of my soul was a part of me, because the feeling of melancholy in my heart always told me that I had someone else, that it was not Jihyo and Daniel.

\- I'm surprised you miss her so soon, Jihyo isn't even a day away from you. - he said, amused. - Anyway, it's natural that you miss your best friend.

I shook my head, but something inside me said that Jihyo was not the person I was referring to.

\- Jihyo will be fine, Tae. - Daniel said, rolling his eyes and taking my luggage in hand. - In a few hours you will have one of the people you love most, once again and forever, by your side.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the gate, towards the plane that was going to take me on a new challenge, a new life, to Seattle. But I was not afraid, because Daniel last words had given me a new breath, a new hope.

**Daniel POV**

Sometimes, most of the time, people have no idea where the road of life can take them.

When you think it's okay, when you're the happiest person in the universe, that's when you should be more careful. Because joy is equivalent to imbalance. Any gust of wind can knock you over, and sometimes the stroke is so strong that you can't even get up.

But there is always someone willing to help you, someone who rescues you when you are falling. One, or more, a special person who prevents a death blow from reaching you, a guardian angel, a charitable soul who awakens you from the endless sleep of loneliness, even without realizing the importance of what he or she is doing.

Taeyeon McPerk.

She was my angel, my protector and my savior.

Thanks to her, I kept on fighting when my life was practically meaningless. Thanks to her and her love for me, my life had taken an encouraging turn to the future. Therefore, I was not willing to lose her, not even to Jihyo who was her best friend, much less to her past, which was totally obscure.

That was the main reason why I was going with her to Seattle.

I was going to fight for what I had won. I was going to fight anyone for Taeyeon heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you guys?  
> Online classes are killing me hahaha.  
> Good reading, I'll be back with the next one


	12. We can do this

**Jihyo POV**

My head was quickly reaching the point of breaking into a thousand pieces. The pain in my nose did not allow my thoughts to flow consistently, however, I could not get out of my mind all the problems that we would be facing with the arrival of Taeyeon... or Nayeon. I didn't even know what to call it anymore.

\- First of all, I want to apologize again. - I said and when I saw that several of them frowned and others were about to interrupt me, I continued. - I have a habit of not explaining things well when I'm anxious or nervous and well, I know that the way I showed all of you the truth was not the best. So, I'm sorry.

\- It doesn't give me the right to hit you. Mina jaw tightened. - Wendy is right, I behaved like an animal.

\- No Mina, you behaved like a human being who felt betrayed. - I said, partly because it was true and partly because I was trying to calm her from the guilt. - Besides, I also had a little guilt, because you can be sure that I was teasing you.

She widened her eyes in amazement.

\- What? Why the hell did you do that? - Wendy shouted.

\- Because until Mina vented her anger at me, she wouldn't be able to hear everything I have to say. - I turned to her. - Am I wrong?

\- No, you're not. - my smile grew when I heard his words.

\- By the way, I must clarify that I never knew that Taeyeon and Nayeon were the same person, not until last night. - I said, trying to remove any doubt from your head.

Shaking her head, Mina took a deep breath and I saw in her eyes that she was about to ask what everyone wanted to know.

\- What happened to Nayeon?

\- Actually, I only know the basics, because my relationship with Taeyeon started seven months after his arrival at the hospital. - I paused for a few seconds. - Can I call you Taeyeon or does that bother you? I haven't gotten used to it yet, but I can make the effort to call you Nayeon if you want.

\- You can call her Taeyeon, after all, that's her name now. - Mina replied.

\- But it won't be for long. - Momo countered, opening and closing his fists to control his own anxiety.

I shook my head, after all that was the logic.

\- Taeyeon was quite unrecognizable when he arrived at the hospital. Her head was bleeding badly from a deep wound, she had broken a few ribs, internal bleeding and multiple superficial abrasions, but nothing was more worrying than the baby. Mina put a hand on her chest as she closed her eyes. Involuntarily, my nose wrinkled in concern and my eyes filled with tears, however I managed to keep my voice steady to ask. - Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?

\- Maybe you should wait until you calm down a little, Mina. - Tzuyu advised. - I think neither you nor Chaeyoung are in a good position to hear all of this right now.

\- I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me. - Son said looking at me, her eyes were strangely dark and she had a hand gently holding her own back, as if trying to calm down. She sat next to Jeongyeon and she hugged her lovingly, showing her support. Beside them, Park Joy was expressing a little concern about Chaeyoung pale face. - She was... she's my best friend, I need to... know what happened.

I turned my head in several directions looking for something to help her calm down, because it was more than obvious that the woman had high blood pressure and that it was not good for a pregnant woman. I smiled when I saw my strange and somewhat orthodox solution in a refrigerator.

\- Suho hands me the whiskey bottle. - I pointed to the bottle behind him. He frowned at me.

\- Don't you think it's a little early to drink?

\- Just give me the bottle and some salt, a glass of hot water and a small dressing.

Everyone looked at me curious and puzzled. Suho gave me everything I had asked for quickly. First I took a long drink of whiskey, just to check, I was relieved when the pain subsided a little. So I dipped the dressing in salted water, then took it off and dipped it again, this time in whiskey. After doing the simple process, I gave it to Chaeyoung.

\- Place it on your back, above your right lung. - hesitating a little, she did as I asked. Thirty seconds later, color started to invade his face again. - Now I can assure you that your blood pressure is normal.

\- How did you know I have high blood pressure? She said, relaxing her shoulders.

\- Do you have high blood pressure? - Jeongyeon, Wendy, Tzuyu and Dahyun asked at the same time.

\- Since about three minutes. I was waiting for her to say something, but I was forced to intervene when I noticed that her cardiologist pride would not let her reveal her secret. - I gave a little embarrassed smile, while waiting for a hostile response from her, however, I was surprised to see the fascinated smile that Chaeyoung had on her face.

\- How did you know? She asked again and then pointed to the small cotton that was now in her lap. - How did you know about whiskey?

\- The pupils of his eyes were fuller than normal, the entire left side of his face was sweating and his pallor was very radical. - she opened her eyes in surprise and my ego went up two levels. - And, as I said before, I like to do research and invent when I'm in a laboratory, it was very easy to find the perfect combination of alcohol, water, salt and pregnancy hormones. - I replied and then I turned to Mina, who remained in the same position as before. - I can stop now, Mina. And anyway, the time until night is our surplus.

\- No, I want to know what happened.

I decided, because of Chaeyoung and the others, to give him the short version of the story. Later I would speak to Mina and then explain in detail everything that really happened.

\- When I received her in the emergency, Taeyeon's condition was critical. The head injury combined with his shock sent his blood pressure to the skies, causing him to have a heavy tachycardia and onset of contractions, it was impossible to save the baby. - again, Mina closed her eyes allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

This time, I didn't stop to ask if she was okay.

\- I didn't want to take care of her case, I was just a second year resident, but I had no supervisor and I had no time to lose. I wasn't thinking about the consequences, I just wanted to help. - when I started to get out of context, I cleared my throat and went back to get the thread of my thoughts. Those were the simple reasons he never understood. The reasons for our separation. - After four hours of surgery, I was able to completely stop the contractions and stabilize the heart of Taeyeon and the baby.

Joy eyes widened in astonishment, she looked at me for a few seconds and then pointed at me.

\- That was over 7 years ago! - I shook my head, already aware of what she meant.

\- Oh really? Was you? - Jeongyeon asked, following his colleague's thoughts.

I just nodded with a small smile and a flushed face.

\- What are you talking about? - Momo asked really confused.

Joy was the only one who answered.

\- Remember what happened to Wendy six years ago when she was pregnant?

\- I had an anxiety attack when Chen had an accident. - replied the aforementioned, making a strange face when he remembered what seemed to be a very painful memory. - I spent six hours with tachycardia, which caused the first contractions and almost made me lose the baby. If it weren't for Seulgi, and the method that had just been introduced to the medical world at that time...

His eyes met mine at the speed of light. A smile spread across his face and Wendy's tears started to flood his face.

\- Oh my God! - the big hug she gave me took everyone by surprise. - Thank you a thousand times!

Seeing the confused face of almost everyone, Jeongyeon decided to explain.

\- What saved Wendy and the baby's life was the Doe Method and apparently the first person Jihyo did the experiments on was in Nayeon. - understanding, as well as surprise, was slowly reaching each of them.

\- In the news, everyone kept saying that the creator had not accepted the Harper Avery corresponding to such a great invention. - Tzuyu looked at me as if I had three eyes. - Do you realize that you could have won your first Harper Avery at just years?

\- Why didn't you accept recognition? - Suho asked, as shocked as the others.

I lowered my head trying to hide all the emotions that came over me every time I remembered those days. I sighed heavily, trying to erase from my mind all the difficult moments that had happened. It was not yet time to discuss them.

\- Can we please focus on Nayeon? - Apparently, Mina was able to notice the abruptness with which I changed the subject, because she raised an eyebrow in my direction and nodded, without saying anything else.

The sparkle in his eyes told me that I would have a lot to explain, once we were alone.

\- After the surgery and for personal reasons that I don't know, Dr. Kang put me out of the case. - I twisted my face when I remembered that night, even after all these years, I still didn't know the reason for Daniel's decision. - The next time I spoke to her was a month and a half after the child's birth.

\- How did she lose her memory? - Suho asked.

\- Why didn't the authorities report that she was lost? Why didn't the police search for possible relatives? - Mina asked trying to keep her voice neutral, trying to maintain her strength.

I had to admit that I was very surprised to find that Taeyeon had been involved with a woman in the past. Not that I had a problem against homosexual people, on the contrary, I was part of those who respected and supported. It just surprised me that the love that Mina and Nayeon / Taeyeon had for each other was big enough to get married and start a family.

Every time I looked at Mina I could see perfectly well the pain and love she felt and still feels for Nayeon, his wife, his wife, his soul mate. I could feel, psychologically and physically, that Nayeon's death had affected everyone who really loved her.

This was the past life that Nayeon insisted on remembering. These were the people who mourned her loss for more than seven years, it was Jeongyeon who had learned everything from her, it was Momo who protected her as a sister in the past, it was Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun who had been her best friends. Myoui Mina was the missing half of Olivia Dahyun McPerk's existence, it was Mina who had given Nayeon the greatest gift she could ever imagine, it was Mina who had missed Nayeon with all her heart every dawn, it was Mina the only one that would be able to return the lost glow in the beautiful brown eyes of Taeyeon McPerk or Im Nayeon. The name doesn't matter. All that matters is that I found them, their family, their past. Now I would be able to restore the life of the person I love so much, now I would be able to give hope to those who thought she was gone forever, now I would be able to give a happy future to a child who thought she would die.

This was Taeyeon McPerk's real family, and I was here to make sure that Im Nayeon would come out of the depths of oblivion.

\- We thought she was Canadian, and the authorities searched the country for more than half a year before dismissing the case. - I looked guilty to all of them, because, in part, now I realized that at that time we didn't look well enough. - We didn't think, even for a second, that she was American. And well, you know that Canadians don't pay much attention to our southern neighbors, so we would never know about it.

So I turned around to answer Suho.

\- There is a possibility that the bruise may have caused a subdural or permanent hematoma in the right hemisphere of your brain. - I said frowning a little, because at that moment I still didn't know what would be able to make Taeyeon recover his memory. Bad move. I started to get a little dizzy. - We did all possible studies, but we couldn't find anything, your brain is totally healthy like any of us.

\- It would be like cutting blindly. He said, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, he added. - Do you know if she ever had even the smallest of her memories?

\- She recovered all her medical knowledge. - Wendy said with hope too.

\- Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. - Suho sighed tiredly. - A person's intellectual knowledge is in a completely different area than personal memories.

He focused his eyes on me, waiting for an answer.

\- Nothing. - I said defeated. - Although, the day I received your letter, I was showing her a report on all of you. - I let out a groan of pain when I frowned to remember and took another sip of whiskey to relieve the pains that plagued my body.

\- Are you sure you don't want the drugs?

\- Yes... - I shook my head to ward off the pain. - If I remember correctly, she was very thoughtful when she saw Dahyun's photo and I also remember that I was making fun of her, (saying that it was not for the simple fact that her surname was McPerk that she could nickname everyone with MC), when she nicknamed McDreamy and McSteamy respectively.

\- She... she recognized me. - Momo's voice sounded like a whisper, the emotion was winning over him. I smiled at her as I watched Mina squeeze her hand tightly.

\- Unconsciously she did it, the same way she remembered herself when she named herself Taeyeon, since I found out that she was the name of one of her favorite singers. She also remembered Tzuyu and her famous McPerky when she decided that McPerk would be her last name or Dahyun when she decided to name Dahyun as her daughter's second name.

Dahyun allowed himself to burst into tears and Tzuyu just hid his head on Sana's shoulder. Instantly, Mina eyes were focused and her expression was devastated.

\- She remembers you too, Mina. More than anyone. - she watched me intently, waiting for me to continue. - Olivia looks a lot like you and Nayeon can't stop looking at her, she spends hours watching her daughter sleep, play, laugh.

I turned to see the projector, but I realized it was off. Stretch me a little bit to the computer at my fingertips, a few seconds later, a photo of Olivia lit up across the room.

\- I know that a short time ago you could not absorb well what was happening. - I smiled when I saw the huge smile that was forming on her face when she saw her daughter clearly for the first time. Tears were streaming down his face, and the sparkle in his eyes was so beautiful that in a few seconds I was crying too. - Mina, meet Olivia Dahyun McPerk, better known as Lívia or Hyun, her daughter.

She put her hand over her heart and stood up to face the projector. She held out her hand hesitantly, but gave up as if she were afraid it wasn't real.

\- She... she is... - words failed her because of all the feelings that were accumulated within her at that moment. I was sure that none of us could put into words what Mina was feeling right now.

\- She is incredibly beautiful, extremely intelligent, exceptionally brave, maliciously mischievous, somewhat mysterious and extremely amusing. This girl is the most divine person I have ever met. - I said with all the love I had in my heart for my goddaughter. I was proud to be a part of her life and I was wonderfully lucky to say that, in part, Olivia was mine too.

\- You really love her. - She said in a calm tone, but without being able to take her eyes off her daughter.

\- With all my heart. - I confirmed, because this time, I was not afraid of being beaten.

This time, Mina focused her gaze on mine. She analyzed me critically, as if she were trying to measure the competition she could find in me. Her eyes were darker than usual and I could recognize what was beginning to be born inside her. Mina was ready to fight anyone to recover the people she loved most.

Everyone was looking at me, automatically marking me as a threat that they would have to eliminate, marking me as the competition that they would have to break to win what was rightfully theirs. Unfortunately, this time I was not the enemy. I was not the competition.

\- Can we tell her? Can we reveal his true identity when we find him? - Chaeyoung asked.

\- I'm sorry to announce that it won't be possible. - Suho said what I feared he would say. - If CT and MRI showed nothing, and yet, she is still not able to recover her memory, then that means there is something wrong with her head.

\- Is Taeyeon in danger? - I asked and my whole body tense with worry.

\- Did she have any discomfort in her head or minor migraines? - I immediately shook my head. - So she's not in danger. - he assured me and I was able to relax my shoulders, because after all, Kim Suho was the God of Neurology and I completely trust his medical opinion.

His eyes focused on Mina before continuing.

\- There is definitely something wrong inside and whatever it is, we cannot afford to detonate it. - Suho walked until he gently took Mina's hands in his and then knelt down to be level with his eyes. - You know better than anyone how much I love you, you and her, so I need you to understand and respect my decision on this matter.

Without hesitating, Momo pulled his arm out of the protective grip on Mina and gave his place to Wendy, and Tzuyu separated from Sana, positioning himself on the other free side of Mina, being able to hug her gently. Although they were together, you could see the empty space that was between Suho and Wendy and my head couldn't help but wonder who was responsible for filling that space.

Together, Mina, Suho, Sana and Wendy seemed to be like a family independent of everyone else, you could almost feel the intimate bonds that connected them, a connection that apparently only they and the missing person shared.

\- You will have to be strong Mina, you and all of us need to be strong enough to see Nayeon walking between us and not throw ourselves into his arms right away. - He looked away to face each of our faces before turning his eyes to Mina. - We cannot reveal the truth, because then we will run a great risk of disturbing what we still don't know is wrong with her, but which, unfortunately, is there, not allowing Nayeon to remember us and leaving our hands tied.

\- Like Suho? Mina asked in a shaky voice as she clung to him as if her life depended on it. - How am I going to be able to have her in front of me and not touch her, not kiss her, not tell her how much I love her or how much I want to have her in my arms again? How can I control myself to get back what I want for more than seven years? Tell me what I can do and I swear by the great love I feel for Nayeon, which I will try with all my strength to do.

Suho was unable to answer that question.

\- That same love you have for her will give you strength. - I said when no one seemed to know the answer. - That love that is strong enough to make you sacrifice for it, the love that will be strong enough to stop you from making a mistake, to stop you from doing harm or hurting you. - His red and watery eyes were focused on me. - I can assure you that it will not be easy, because having the love of your life in your hands, but not being able to touch it, kiss it or feel it is something that consumes you, but it is also this love that gives you strength to do the right thing, this is love, the only thing that helps you get out of the way of the loved one when you know that it is not the best choice at that moment, because all you want is to see them happy.

\- What if we give you clues? What if she finds out the truth on her own? Momo asked, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing miserably due to her emotion.

\- It would be like telling you the truth. - Suho replied with a defeated gesture.

\- Just so you know, we're in trouble. - Tzuyu said. - Nayeon has always been very smart, and there are five awards to prove it. - she looked at Suho. - Don't you think she will notice your daughter's resemblance to Mina, or that her characteristics are identical to Hyunjin's?

\- Not to mention the birthmark. - Chaeyoung supported.

\- Believe it or not, there is a medical and logical explanation for this. - I said.

Once again, all the anxious faces were focused on me.

\- As the saying goes, we all have someone identical to us somewhere in the world. - some looked at me skeptically and others just shook their heads in doubt. - When we were doing clinical trials, Taeyeon and I came across two extremely rare children. They had what, until then, we thought was impossible.

\- Are you two really doctors? - Dahyun asked, while looking at me with a frown.

\- Well, I think you know Taeyeon well enough to believe in his medical abilities. - I smiled. - As for me, last night I provided Suho with some certificates that declared me graduated in four different specialties. - I raised a curious eyebrow. - May I know the reason for your question?

Dahyun blushed before answering.

\- You are two geniuses, this is just too bright! - she exclaimed in a "DUH" tone. - In seven years you two have solved more medical mysteries than most brilliant doctors, including us, we could not do this in fifty years.

\- Technology has been very useful. - I tried to divert all attention.

\- It doesn't change the situation. - Suho told me. - Even with the best technology, Irene and I have spent almost five years of our lives trying to find a cure for Alzheimer's disease.

\- Besides, in the little time we spent together, you showed us at least three of the biggest medical mysteries that we thought were impossible to cure and that were solved thanks to you. - Jackson could not contain his admiration.

\- Taeyeon has always helped me. - I reminded them giving my most humble smile, but inside I was bursting with happiness for being admired by people I admired so much. - Although we have individual awards, we have done all clinical trials together.

\- It does not diminish the brightness of your work. - Mina said.

\- Thanks. - I told them, and I couldn't help but blush a little.

\- Come on McHottie! Tell us what is the new medical wonder that you two have managed to discover? - Jeongyeon encouraged me.

\- Actually, it's not that big. - I warned, noticing the emotion that arose in his eyes. - Taeyeon and I found that every day, two people who are born into totally different families, nationalities or races share physical and mental characteristics, but incredibly, they also share an exact 99.9% DNA. - noting that everyone was silent, I decided to continue. - We learned about this thanks to two cases that were successful in our clinical studies while we were looking for a cure for blood poisoning caused by a foreign virus. These children are not related at all, but they have the same standards as the patient and donor.

\- What patterns? Sana asked, leaning over, really interested in what I could say.

\- These standards are usually the measurements of the organs and the precise percentage of DNA. - I answered. - But they are also identical birthmarks, which are always what tell us where to look.

\- Guy! Are you kidding me? - Tzuyu said and my eyes widened a little with his irritated tone. - You discovered that there are natural genetic clones and you say that as if we were talking about a stupid rain hovering in Seattle. - she scolded me.

\- I... I'm sorry? - I asked, not sure if I was sorry or if my shocked face would be enough to fix my "mistake".

\- You must really apologize! - She replied, crossing her arms stubbornly. I pressed my lips together to catch the laugh that wanted to get out of my throat, but Mina on the other hand was not so successful and burst out laughing, which led everyone else to follow up seconds later, including me.

\- Are you going to use this as an explanation for her? - Chaeyoung asked when he recovered from the laugh crisis.

\- I think. - I looked around for a confirmation that only Suho gave me. - There is no way that Nayeon can prove otherwise, besides that she is able to entrust her soul to me with her eyes closed, so it is unlikely that she will have any doubt in my word.

\- So this is the final decision? - Momo asked with drooping shoulders.

\- Just for now. - I said, anticipating what could be said by Suho. - I don't know how, but I'll convince Nayeon to do some new exams and once Suho can take a look, I'm sure he will find out what's wrong with her.

\- And how will Taeyeon let his daughter be the donor? - I saw the frown on Sana's face when she mentioned that name and how Tzuyu hit her without even thinking twice. - Hey! Why are you hitting me? She asked, surprised and almost upset.

\- Tzuyu, at some point you will have to call her by that name. - Mina reminded her sadly. - You can't call her Dr. Im, let alone say the name Nayeon in front of her.

\- I know, but I can also call her McPerky and when she corrects me I can apologize saying that I am too bad of memory to learn new names. - she replied ironically.

\- I'll use the same excuse. - I said to Sana, trying not to roll my eyes at Chou's comment and making a face when a pang of pain caught me by surprise. - It will be difficult, but with your help and a little extra effort on my part, I hope that in the weeks that we are going to take to get the Hyunjin vaccine I have convinced Taeyeon to allow Lívia to be the donor.

\- But she won't be in danger, right? - Dahyun was worried.

\- Even in the smallest surgery there is a risk that something will go wrong. - I answered. - But you can be sure that Livia will be in my care.

\- You realized that I trust you with the lives of the three people I love most in the world, right? Mina asked, while threatening me with her eyes. - One false move and what happened to your nose will be the least of your problems.

\- Myoui! - Wendy was shocked.

Mina and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. As I imagined, Wendy had fallen for the joke. We all laughed for a little while longer, at least the others, because I was in pain every time I stretched my lips and once more calm, we returned to the subject.

\- Mina, you're going to have to tell Hyunjin about what's going on. - Momo said softly. - The last thing we want is Hyunjin calling her a mother the first time they are together in the same room.

\- I already have a solution regarding this. - she replied and then turned to Suho. - And you should notify Irene immediately, do not let her be left over this for too long.

Before the chief could respond, several beeps began to ring in the room.

\- It's mine! - Sana, Wendy, Suho, Chaeyoung, Joy and Dahyun said at the same time. They all got up from their seats, but none moved.

\- Perfect day for a big trauma. - Tzuyu complained sarcastically.

\- Tzuyu, you are responsible for telling Irene everything that happened. Jeongyeon, you will meet as soon as possible with nurses and other staff to make them aware of the situation. - Suho frowned involuntarily. - If necessary, threaten them with resignation if someone wants to hit their teeth.

Jeongyeon nodded solemnly, bent to kiss Chaeyoung and disappeared through the door. I stood, ready to help where needed.

\- I'll go with you. - I informed him.

\- You will not start working in this hospital until tomorrow. - the boss told me. - So you shouldn't do anything until you are authorized, is it clear? - I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off with an intimidating look. - Momo, you will be responsible for Dr. Park and will use medication if necessary to make her rest for at least 4 hours.

\- But... - Momo and I started to protest, but this time we were interrupted by Mina.

\- I'll take care of Jihyo, you can go to work. - She waved her hand and more than half the room was emptied in a matter of seconds, leaving us practically alone.

\- I'll tell Irene. - saying that Tzuyu also disappeared.

\- Momo, can you stay with Hyunjin for a while? I need to take care of Jihyo for a while. - The sharp tone that Mina spoke to her friend surprised me. Hirai looked at me before leaving the room defeated.

\- What's wrong with her? - I asked really worried.

\- She just needs time to process things. - She said looking a little out of focus. - Come on, we need to find an empty room so you can be able to rest for a while.

She held out her least injured hand to me, like an invitation to be her friend again, an invitation that encouraged us to restore our confidence in each other, an invitation to forget the past and support each other to face the difficult future that was coming.

\- And you Mina? It is going to be okay?

She just looked at the screen in front of us. For several minutes she stood there, completely still and without saying a word. After what seemed like an eternity, Mina turned to me and smiled warmly for the first time since she had discovered the truth.

\- I'll be fine. As long as she's alive, I'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I came back with one more hahaha  
> Good reading and thanks for the comments  
> TWICE IS KILLING ME WITH THESE HAIRS AND I NEED COMEBACK AND BLACK HAIRED DAHYUN AGAIN


	13. What she's dreaming?

**Mina POV**

Half an hour later, when Jihyo was sleeping peacefully beside me, I still couldn't help feeling. I still didn't want to accept that, in reality, all of this was really happening. I didn't want to accept that, in fact, my daughter was alive, I refused to believe that Nayeon really was only a few hours away from returning to my side once more and forever.

Was it true? Was it possible that, eventually, everything would return to normal, our normal? Go back to how it was before you died.

I didn't believe it was possible, but I wasn't going to let it defeat me without even fighting for what I wanted most.

\- I can't let them die. - Jihyo murmured in his sleep.

I leaned over, a little curious. What could someone like her be dreaming of?

**Jihyo POV**

_\- Who called me? - I asked entering through the doors of the ER._

_\- Jihyo! You have to help her!_

_\- Sarah? What happened? I asked worriedly, seeing that his entire shirt was stained with blood. - Is John okay? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?_

_\- We are fine. - she answered quickly and I allowed myself to be calm. - She's the one who needs help._

_I turned my attention to where Sarah pointed and broke my heart when she saw that she was a pregnant woman._

_\- Okay, what do we have here? - I asked the intern who had the chart in his hands._

_\- Woman aged between 30 and 35. Four months pregnant. She was unconscious for over an hour. He has four broken ribs, internal bleeding in his leg and a bruise on his head that keeps bleeding, along with several superficial wounds. Your heart rate is very unstable. Internal bleeding can be contained, but the baby is in serious trouble._

_\- Prepare an OR immediately. And I want an ultrasound, MRI and CT scan now! - I pointed to the intern and then I turned to a nurse. - Who is the attendant on duty tonight?_

_\- There are no attendants at the hospital at this time. - she replied with a nervous look._

_\- Where's the senior resident in charge?_

_\- You are the most authoritative person we have tonight, Dr. Park._

_\- Are you kidding me? - I asked incredulously, starting to get a little nervous. - I'm just a second-year resident! There is no damn way I can be responsible for RE!_

_\- Apparently yes, you are. - the nurse said to me, looking at me with some disgust._

_This was something I had to deal with every day. People did not give me credibility because I was a resident, because I was very young. Many of them said that they could not respect a "girl" and several interns laughed at me because I was about to finish my second year and I was not even 23._

_\- DraPark! - the intern came running towards me. - The patient went into labor more than three hours ago. In addition, his heart is completely unbalanced and the baby's statistics are a total mess._

_\- Oh God. - my nervousness increased even more. - Someone call Kang Daniel_

_\- I've done this. - Sarah told me, coming to my side. I had completely forgotten that she was here. - Take a deep breath, relax and think rationally. - she put her hand on my shoulder. - Daniel is coming._

_I shook my head. Sarah was right, this was not the time to be paralyzed by fear._

_\- Wilson, I want the MRI and CT results for yesterday! I snarled and the intern ran without a second thought._

_I started walking around the room, tossing my hair and thinking of thousands of ways to save that woman's life. It wouldn't be an easy task, but I also knew that I could save her, the baby was another problem entirely, he had no salvation, because once the mother went into labor it was impossible to stop the contractions and there was none possible way that a baby of just four months would be able to survive outside the womb._

_\- Where did you find her? - I asked the newlyweds. John walked over to us in his equally dirty clothes and placed himself beside his wife._

_\- We caught her on the road, she was walking a little unsteadily in a snowstorm on the outskirts of the city. - Sarah told me, while giving me a worried look._

_\- She was bleeding in large quantities and was almost hypothermic. As soon as she got in the car she was unconscious. - John added. - She had no identification and was unable to speak when we asked what had happened._

_\- Is she a Jane Doe?_

_\- Dr. Park. - the intern returned with a horrified face. - CT and MRI are normal, but contractions are gradually increasing and the baby's heart rate is very unstable._

_\- Take her to the operating room. NOW!_

_\- What are you going to do Jihyo? John asked._

_\- I have to cut it, I need to save the baby. - I said, running my hand over my head completely desperate._

_Suddenly, the idea came to me... clear, dangerous and very tempting. - I think there is a possibility of trying to stop the contractions. I've been studying a complicated procedure, it was never done by a doctor, but it can be very efficient._

_\- Do you think? Can you? Never been done? - Sarah looked at me like I was crazy._

_\- She is a young woman, just save your life, she can have more children later. - John advised._

_\- This baby's heart is still beating, he is still alive and my duty as a doctor is to save lives, my oath forces me to save the baby's life. I'm not going to sit idly by watching an innocent child die in front of me, I don't care about the consequences. I will fight for this child's life._

_\- You can lose your entire career because of capricious error, Jihyo. - Sarah said, looking serious._

_\- The OR is ready, Dr. Park. - a nurse told me._

_\- I proved that I am smart enough to do anything. - I smiled warmly. - If it goes wrong, I always dreamed of being a singer and I'm still young to do it. - I blinked and immediately ran out to the surgical floor._

_Five minutes later, I was properly dressed and ready to operate on a woman who was about to lose a life in her womb._

_\- What the hell do you think you're doing? - Daniel asked me when I finished cleaning my hands._

_\- Am I going to save that child's life? - I asked directly._

_\- I read the chart, Jihyo. It is impossible to save it. He whispered. - Sometimes you just have to let go._

_I shook my head furiously. Daniel was wrong, I could save them._

_\- You're wasting your time, Kang. - I started walking towards the operating room._

_\- What are you doing?_

_\- I'm going to save the life of this woman and her baby. - I said casually._

_\- I do not authorize you to have this surgery, Dr. Park. - he pulled me by the arm to try to stop me._

_The blood started to boil inside my body._

_\- Try to stop me, Dr. Kang. - I tried to pull my arm, but he wouldn't let me go._

_\- Jihyo, don't do this. You will have thousands of opportunities to prove how good you are, please don't throw your career in the trash. - His dark eyes were piercing me. He was really worried about me, but I couldn't go back now, because I had made a silent pact with the woman and her son._

_They would not die._

_\- I can't let them die. - I gently put my hand in yours. Daniel looked at me for a few seconds, now his eyes were totally cold._

_I tried again to pull my arm out of his grip and this time he didn't stop me._

_\- I need to do this. It's not to prove how good I am, because I don't need it, we both know that I'm the best at what I do. - I smiled, but he didn't even return the gesture. - I have to do this for them, for this woman who is lying on my table, unable to fight for her son's life, waiting to be saved, I have to do this for that child who didn't even see the light of day and didn't you can fight for yourself, because you don't have enough strength. I made a promise and I will save them._

_Daniel looked at me deeply with his dark eyes shining all the feelings. Anger and pride were most prevalent in him._

_\- It's all right. He said and then started to wash his hands. - I'll be here watching you. I want to be in the front row when you lose that woman's life in front of your eyes, a life that could be saved if you weren't so stubborn._

_\- Thank you, thank you for always supporting me. - I said ironically._

_He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before entering the OR._

_\- You know better than anyone why I have to do this._

**Mina POV**

After these strange words, Jihyo didn't mention anything else.

\- Mine. - Jinyoung was leaning against the doorframe. Arms crossed and frowning at something.

I raised an eyebrow hoping he would continue.

\- Hyunjin woke up and is calling for you. - he informed me. I shook my head and shot Jihyo a worried look, I wasn't too happy to leave her alone.

\- He can wait for a few more minutes, I'll wait until a nurse comes to be with Jihyo. - I said, pressing the button and knowing in advance that it would take a few minutes for the nurse to arrive.

\- I dont understand. - my friend told me. - I don't understand how you can trust her after what she did to you.

\- And what exactly did she do to me, Jinyoung? - I asked a little irritated by the contempt that had appeared in his voice.

\- She lied, and last, but not least, hurt you too.

\- Jihyo explained why she did what she did and has already apologized. What else do you want from her?

Jinyoung shrugged and it only managed to irritate me more. What was his problem?

\- She is the one who is bringing back the person I love the most in my life, Jinyoung. It is thanks to her that Hyunjin will have a healthy and prosperous future, why would I not trust her? How could I not trust the person who gave me hope again?

Jinyoung shrugged again.

\- I just don't trust her. I can't trust her, that's all.

And saying that, he looked at the bed and left the room just as quietly as he arrived.

I was left in thoughts. What could be the reason why, one of the most wonderful people I know, could suspect Jihyo like that?

\- I love you Kang Daniel. I always have and always will.

His words didn't surprise me, because the night before Jihyo had told me that he also lost the person he loved most.

Was Kang Daniel the owner of Park Jihyo heart?

From the bright smile that adorned the young doctor's face, I was sure that the answer to that question would be a resounding yes.


	14. Im Nayeon is here

**Nayeon POV**

We landed in Seattle shortly after 10am.

The tension in my body was extremely visible, not only because I didn't hear from Jihyo all day, but because a new life was starting for us and above all, feeling the cold winter air in the city made me feel very well acquainted, calmed my nerves.

\- Mom, why are you so worried? Olivia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and turned her brown eyes on me.

I knelt down until I was at his height, while we waited for Daniel who was looking for a taxi that would take us to the hospital or hotel.

\- I'm worried because Jihyo never called me. - I answered the truth, because I was never able to lie to my daughter. Besides, there was no need since, despite her young age, Olivia was an extremely intelligent girl.

\- Saving lives is very tiring, Mom. You should know this better than anyone. she replied in an obvious tone and frowned slightly.

I started to laugh since, as always, Olivia was right. I hugged my daughter as tightly as I could, burying my nose in her beautiful brown hair and inhaling all of her fragrance. My heart rejoiced at the smell and warmth of the tiny body in my arms, because they were proof that my daughter was real, they were proof that I was the happiest woman in the world just by having her.

\- I love you so much. I muttered, releasing her from my grip just enough to look her in the eye. She smiled and put her little hand on my cheek.

\- I love you mommy too, from here to the brightest star in the sky.

I kissed her on the cheek and then handed over her Nintendo Switch so she wouldn't get tired while we waited.

\- Taeyeon. - I got up quickly when I saw that Daniel was coming to us. - I finally found a taxi. - he told me, while taking the bags and putting in the car with the help of the driver.

\- What are we going to do first? - I asked really indecisive. - Check in at the hotel or are we going directly to the hospital?

The truth was, I couldn't wait to see Jihyo. I was not used to spending so much time away from my best friend and the only information I had about her was through a phone call that had been strangely unusual. Daniel looked at me with dark eyes shining more than ever and a sincere smile adorning his face.

\- How close is the Archfield Hotel to Seattle Grace Hospital? he asked the driver.

\- With the worst traffic it takes about 20 minutes. - he replied.

\- I'll drop you off at the hospital and take care of everything else, you don't need to be present for check-in. - He smiled at me and when he saw the doubt that appeared on my face, he added. - I doubt it will take more than an hour at the hotel, so I will meet you at the hospital shortly after.

My eyes lit up when I heard him again, I knew the reasons why I loved Daniel so much he was my guardian angel, always protecting me from anything that could hurt me. It was such sincere and small gestures like this that confirmed that he would always be there for me, that despite being lost I would never be alone in the world.

\- I'm sure you're dying to see Jihyo. - He spoke again with a smile still on his face. - So we better go.

\- You know I'm not the only one dying to see you. - I returned the comment trying to disturb him.

\- It's true, I also want to see my godmother. - Livia hindered all my intentions with her simple words. My daughter was beside me, with her head buried in her Nintendo and without even realizing it she had ruined my childish plan to irritate her uncle.

Daniel laughed, mocking victorious. My daughter looked at me and saw my look of discontent, soon realizing what had happened.

\- Hyun, you are officially my favorite person of the night. - he told her kissing his head and opening the car door. She smiled at me and blinked before focusing all her attention on my fiance.

My daughter instead of getting in the car as Daniel expected her to do, closed the Nintendo, and put her hands on her waist and gave her a furious look.

\- Favorite of the night? she asked him, as if her words were the biggest offense she had ever received. - Good to know what your priorities are, Dr. Kang.

Without saying anything she got into the car, leaving Daniel surprised and gaping behind. This time I was the one who started laughing without being able to stop.

\- Did I tell you that my daughter is perfect? - I asked him rhetorically, before bursting out laughing again as I got into the taxi.

**Jihyo POV**

\- What the hell are you doing?

I stopped tying my converse when I heard the angry voice on my bedroom door. I lifted my head slightly, just enough to meet Chou Tzuyu.

\- I have to get out of here and I don't think walking around the hospital in bare feet is a good idea. - I replied after recovering from the initial shock.

\- Dr. Kim said you needed to rest. - she told me, crossing her arms and giving me a challenging look. - Besides, you can't operate until you remove that nose shield, so I don't understand the reason for your escape.

I sighed at her insistence, the truth is that I was surprised by the protective air that everyone had taken on me, since they already knew the truth.

\- Kang Daniel just called me. - I told her, pointing to the cell phone. - Taeyeon will arrive in a few minutes and if I am not there to receive her this hospital will not resist...

-... a panic attack that she will have. - He completed for me, with a strange smile adorning his face. - I assume that memory loss does not affect people's personality.

\- Some things never change. - I reminded him, getting up and holding a little on the bed when I lost my balance.

\- Keep calm! The effects of the drug have not yet completely disappeared, right? she asked as she helped me to my feet.

\- I'm sure Mina doesn't want to see me out of that bed for a long time. - I said a little playful and a little serious. - She gave me the highest dose of morphine I could find.

Once I found my balance, I started walking slowly to the door. Tzuyu was motionless for a few seconds and after sending a message at her beep, she put an arm around my waist.

\- I'll help you get to the elevator.

\- Thank you, but it is not necessary to interrupt your work to help me.

\- I won't interrupt, I need to find Irene to tell everything about Nay... Taeyeon. - she corrected, before mentioning the full name. - I didn't do it before because I had a surgery that took all day and if Suho knows that I haven't said anything to his wife yet he will kill me.

When we arrived at the nursing room closest to the elevator, Tzuyu stopped to check his beep before turning down the corridor that led to the intensive care wing.

\- Tzuyu, I really appreciate your help, but my goal is to get to the lobby before Taeyeon arrives. - I reminded him to see that she sat calmly on the counter.

\- Wait a minute. - she told me and then started to laugh. - Eight years ago, I'm sure I would have placed bets on how many times you would fall out of your room and into the elevator and I would have laughed every time you fell. - she confessed without any remorse. - But I think that the time and blows of life have softened me enough to feel, let's say, a little responsible for what happened to you in the morning. - She pointed at my nose while making a face. - We shouldn't have reacted that way, regardless of our pain or your stupid actions.

\- Mina had the right and I had my reasons for... - I tried to defend myself, but she interrupted me again.

\- I don't care about your reasons, but I do care that nothing bad happens to you, at least not as a result of our actions.

\- I see that someone had their maternal side awakened. - Yoo Jeongyeon scoffed. She and Minatozaki Sana were wearing their surgical clothes and had visible signs of having spent a very busy day in the emergency room.

\- Jihyo. - Sana greeted me and bent to kiss his wife passionately, who responded in the same way. - What can I do for you? - she said once they separated, putting her arm around his waist.

\- What is Dr. Evil Spawn doing here? - although Tzuyu frowned and straightened her arms over her chest, she did not separate from the affectionate squeeze that Sana was giving her.

\- You paged me on 911 and I thought I might need more help than necessary. - said referring to Jeongyeon with a smile. - Excuse me.

\- How's Hyunjin doing? - I asked the pediatrician. - Does the laboratory already have the results I asked for?

\- The results of the laboratory are about to come out, I was going to consult them when Sana dragged me here. - She apologized, shrugging her shoulders a little. - Mina didn't leave her son's room for a single second which means he is still the same way.

\- You can go do your job, I just need Sana. - Tzuyu said.

\- Who would have thought that the surgeon without feelings would be making declarations of love? - She scoffed as she walked towards the pediatric ward, but without turning her back on us.

\- Yoo! - I shouted, capturing his attention. - Can you please send someone to find me when you have the results?

\- It's all right! I will send Jinyoung. - She said, before turning and getting lost down the hall.

\- Jinyoung? - I asked, because I really had no idea who he could be.

\- He's the chief of residents. - Sana told me, then looked at Tzuyu and asked. - How can I help?

\- I need you to go with Jihyo to receive McPerk. - I let out an angry snort when I heard him, but I decided it would be better not to fight against Dr. Chou. - She seems to be better, but I am sure that the effect of the pain medication has not completely gone and she may even fall off, which would be funny to see, or maybe not because I would feel strangely guilty. - Sana smiled at me. - I would like to go, but I need to find Irene, however I don't think it's a good idea that a member of Team Awesome will be the first to see her.

\- Team Awesome? - Sana and Tzuyu exchanged a quick look before looking at me.

\- This is a story I will tell you when the time comes. - Sana told me while grabbing my arm and starting to push me towards the elevator. - Now we have to go, because I don't think it's a good idea to make Nay... McPerk wait. - she corrected herself, and like Tzuyu, I noticed how her eyes darkened whenever she called her in any other way that didn't belong to her... Im Nayeon.

"I'll meet you when I'm done talking to Irene," Tzuyu told him. She kissed the wife for a few seconds and squeezed my shoulder before disappearing in the direction of Jeongyeon.

\- I'm really sorry. - Sana said from the bottom of my heart, as we walked to the elevator. - I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I'm sorry that you have to suffer so much.

In the few seconds that his brown eyes looked at me, I could see reflected in them the same pain that all the people important to Im Nayeon were trying to hide. It was a relief to me that in the absence of my best friend's family, Taeyeon had been truly loved. This passion and pain that everyone showed when talking about it was the proof I needed, the confirmation that would help me put my plan into action to do the right thing.

Taeyeon McPerk would enter the hospital for the first and last time, because I would make sure that the name would die in these rooms. I would take care to make Im Nayeon appear again, it was my duty to give back the life of my best friend, my sister and myself.

Nayeon POV

\- This hospital is huge! - My daughter exclaimed when the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West opened before us. - It's very beautiful too!

Olivia was delighted looking around with her eyes wide open. My daughter had spent most of her life at Torontp General Hospital, where she was born, where she had grown up and where I had started a new life. At first I thought it would be a bad idea to confine my girl's entire life in a hospital setting, but due to our lack of family and my hellish schedule, she had no choice but to have fun in the halls of a dark place.

Surprisingly, my daughter fell in love with the hospital and medicine from the first steps. After learning to say "mom", the other word she had memorized was "surgery", as a birthday present she asked for surgical instruments, when she learned to read she was only interested in medical books, even without understanding much of what they said. And since she was five, Livia was always the "assistant" in minor surgery when Daniel, Jihyo or I gave her permission to enter.

\- OR must have highly advanced technology! she practically shouted, this time looking at me with eyes shining with emotion. - Oh! I can't wait to see the pediatric ward!

\- This is the most beautiful part of the hospital, it has walls decorated with images of cartoons and happy, there is always laughter in the corridors and bright colors prevail throughout the floor. The pediatric ward is the only place where more than one miracle occurs each day.

As the words left my mouth, I felt my heart skip a beat. The familiarity and affection with which I had spoken of that place, completely unknown to me, had surprised me and my daughter.

\- Mother, have you been here before? - I could see that the same surprise reflected in her face was reflected in mine.

\- You know that the only place outside of Canada that I have been, was South Korea.

My daughter looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds, before a wide smile mirrored her face, my favorite smile. Because every time Hyun smiled like that, it was like the sun shone even more, or like happiness was the mirror of his soul and his smile was just a message that let you know that she was truly happy thanks to you.

\- I think it is a good sign that you become a lover of the place before meeting you. - she got closer to my waist and hugged me as tightly as her little arms allowed. - I just ask you not to love him more than me.

I laughed before I bent down so I could look you in the eye. I put the suitcase on the floor where was the precious vaccine that would start the treatment to save Myoui Hyunjin and I gently put my hands on his shoulders.

\- You are the best thing that happened in my life, I will always love you with all my heart. - I said, opening my arms so she could comfortably hug me. - Now tell me, who owns Olivia McPerk's big heart?

\- Godmother! - my daughter ran past me as fast as possible. A smile appeared on my face when I heard him laughing so hard at what should be Jihyo famous tickle.

\- Oh really? Do you love your godmother's madwoman more than your mother than yours in the light? - I asked with an offended tone as I approached her. Seeing that Jihyo kept her back to me and that she wasn't paying attention to me because she was tickling Hyun, I decided to introduce myself to the doctor who was statically standing beside her.

\- Hi, I'm Dr. Taeyeon McPerk and I think we'll be working together starting tomorrow.

The woman standing in front of me was tall, had red hair, with brown eyes and a pretty face, she was beautiful. She looked a lot like an anime character, a Japanese cartoon that my daughter loved so much, the only thing that set them apart was that the cartoon characters were always determined, excited and happy, while the woman in front of me looked like someone who was about to. to break because of a great emotion that was taking over you. It was as if she had found a valuable treasure that she lost a long time ago, but at the same time, it was as if she really couldn't believe that the treasure she wanted so much was really in front of her.

I felt a slight and strange pressure on my chest when I noticed that his eyes were slightly watery and that they didn't leave me for a moment, it was starting to make me nervous. But at the same time it made me so calm and made me feel at home, loved and protected. The warmth of his eyes made me feel something I had not experienced since I woke up in a hospital bed without knowing anything about me, for the first time in my new life I felt that I had discovered the place that I really belonged.

\- Nay... Oh my...! - it seemed that she couldn't find the words. The woman shook her head and held out her hand sheepishly. - Sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone, I... - she cleared her throat again and this time, I went ahead to answer her greeting and thus avoid making her feel uncomfortable. - I'm Dr. Minatozaki Sana, head of Trauma. - Her hand touched mine as if she were afraid and after a few seconds, she released my hand as if it were burning.

I tried very hard not to look harshly at his strange actions. Perhaps she was one of many surgeons who avoided contact with society as much as they could.

\- Nice to meet you. - I said, casting a look at Jihyo who still had her back to me, but she was no longer playing with Olivia. Her shoulders were tense and her strange attitude confirmed to me that she was hiding something.

\- I say the same. This time his voice was strong and clear. Apparently, she had recovered from any impression or thought she had the first time she saw me. - I want you to know that it is an honor for me to meet you, but above all, it is a real honor to work with a surgeon as recognized as you.

\- So I can say that for me too. - I gave her one of my best smiles. - Not everyone wins a Harper Avery award. And I'm also looking forward to working in the one place that brings together the best surgeons in the world.

\- Now that you, Dr. Kang and Jihyo have joined our hospital, I am sure that no one will offer a better service than Seattle Grace.

\- I totally agree. - while I was talking I was approaching my friend. - And please, do not treat me with respect because of my titles, I would like to believe that I am still young enough that people dare to call me by my first name, no matter how many things I have done in my work .

I put my hand on Jihyo shoulder and she got even more tense.

\- What problems did you get into this time? - I asked while giving her shoulder a squeeze to help her relax a little, as I always did when she was tense. However, for the first time since I met her, she didn't calm down at all.

\- More than a problem or a confusion, we can say that maybe it was a very ugly accident. - Jihyo turned and I felt that my mouth was almost on the floor.

\- OH MY GOD! - I practically shouted, helpless. - What the hell happened to you?

My best friend's face was a real mess. His lip was swollen from a cut, one of his eyebrows was practically the same way, besides, his right cheek was a little purple. Her nose was completely shattered and her fracture was very noticeable thanks to the support she was using to help her heal quickly, apart from the purple that begins to surround her nose.

Jihyo face was the perfect example of what a truck driver's face would look like after a fight at the bar.

\- Who did this to you? - my voice came out as a threat when I used the pronoun. My friend looked in the direction of Sana, who looked tense and guilty and then she smiled at me, embarrassed.

\- It was an accident, Taeyeon. she said, emphasizing the word. - You know that I am very disconnected and that I do not pay attention to where I am walking when I am focused on something else. I was reading Hyunjin medical record when I opened the door, thinking it was the doctors' room, but it was actually access to the stairs.30

Although the story seemed absurd, when it came to Park Jihyo I knew her level of disaster very well and just for that reason the facts of the story she was telling me were really very viable. But I was not stupid. I winced at him and then shook my head in confusion.

Jihyo smiled broadly when she thought I was satisfied with her response. I sighed, deciding not to deal with this situation just yet.

\- What did the doctor who saw you say? - I asked Sana because I didn't trust the answer that Jihyo could give me. She looked uncomfortable at her before answering me.

\- Most injuries are superficial. She has a broken nose bone in several pieces, but once they are healed there will be no scarring. - I accidentally twisted my face a little. - Dr. Kim said she had to rest at night. She should not make gestures or sudden movements with her nose, but above all, she should not remove the support at all. If she takes it out, the bones that are out of place are likely to cross the airways and believe me, that would not be good for her.

I put my hands on my waist and gave my most stern look to Jihyo in return she lowered her head and gave me a small embarrassed smile. I had to make a big effort to hold my laugh, my best friend looked like a child who was being scolded by the mother.

\- Do you know what that means? - I asked, holding the bag carefully because there was a life that depended on the medicines that were inside that folder.

\- Does this mean that I will not be able to operate for several days? - she answered with a question and pouting adorable.

Finally I started to laugh and threw myself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

\- I really missed you. - I whispered in her ear, while she hugged me as tightly. - I feel a little lost when you are not by my side to defend me from Daniel. - I confessed, a little playful and a little serious. Because the truth is, I felt empty when she wasn’t by my side. I no longer feared his need, I was not afraid to admit that thanks to Jihyo my life had a little meaning, because she had saved me when I was sinking, thanks to her I was an excellent mother for Olivia, thanks to I had rediscovered what it was like to have the love of a family, thanks to her I knew what it felt like to have a sister.

\- I'm here now. - she murmured in a firm and sure voice. - I am here for you and with you, and I promise that from now on everything will be fine. - The determination in his voice shook my entire body. I moved away from her just enough to see how Minatozaki looked at us intently and that Jihyo eyes were a little watery.

\- Jihyo, what...?

\- You better start moving, the results from Hyunjin lab should already be here and I want to see you as soon as possible. - she interrupted me. I shook my head, knowing that this was his way of deflecting the issue, but also aware of how important the Hyunjin case was for both of us.

\- I think we should go to the nursery first, right? - I asked, pointing discreetly to my daughter who was having a great time just looking at Dr. Minatozaki.

\- It's on the same floor as Hyunjin room, so we won't deviate too much. - she replied, handing me the patient's chart, to make me aware of the whole situation. - He's not as bad as I thought, I'm not saying it will be easy, but I can almost guarantee that Hyunjin will be fine.

\- I am glad to hear that. - I mumbled without looking up from my reading as we walked to the elevator.

\- Are you a trauma surgeon? - My daughter asked Sana, who smiled before nodding without saying anything else. - I really admire your work, I know it's a very difficult surgical field, but I also know that the ways you uses to save lives are amazing. Trauma is my third favorite specialty. - she said proudly and then took a small leap, as she always did when she forgot something important. Two seconds later, the girl held out her hand to Sana. - My name is Olivia Dahyun McPerk, but you can call me Dah, Livia or Hyun.

Sana took her hand with a smile of disbelief and surprise on her face.

\- You are a very smart girl, Hyun and I am sure you will be an excellent surgeon when you grow up.

\- I'm sure I'll be as good as my mother or godmother.

\- You'll be better, Hyun, you'll be much better than us. - Jihyo said, holding the door so everyone could enter.

My daughter was the first to enter the elevator, taking her Nintendo and forgetting about the world around her while playing. Sana stood aside to let me pass. And when Jihyo passed her I could hear when the two looked at each other apprehensively and she just replied: _She's here, we'll be fine_.


	15. Oh no!

**Jihyo POV**

We reach the nursery in minutes.

\- Jihyo, can you be responsible for teaching Na... Dr. McPerk everything she needs to learn? - Sana asked as we stopped at the colorful place.

My eyes widened a little and Sana looked at the floor again. We were aware of the mistake she was about to make. However, the only thing I regret was the momentary fear, because I was so relieved to know that Taeyeon was so immersed in the chart that I didn't notice anything.

\- Yes, I can find my way to Hyunjin's room.

\- Dr. McPerk, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to have the privilege of working with you soon. - the woman said using her most professional tone.

Taeyeon looked up, taking his eyes off the chart I had done on Hyunjin and gave his famous smile.

Sana stepped back involuntarily.

\- It was my pleasure, Dr. Minatozaki.

\- Sana, can you tell Suho that Taeyeon has arrived? - I asked while Taeyeon cell phone started to ring. She apologized and left us to take the call. - She and Kang still need to sign some papers.

\- No problem. - she said with a smile, but without taking her eyes off my best friend. - I... I still can't believe she's really here. - she told me in a low voice. - I almost couldn't control myself when I saw her, imagine what will happen when someone from Team Awesome first sees her or Mina. Oh God, this is going to be the worst experience of your life.

\- Team Awesome? - I asked curiously. Sana mentioned it again and now I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about.

But before the redhead could answer me, Taeyeon came back to our side.

\- Daniel organized everything for our stay. - She said with a malicious smile as she blocked her cell phone. I closed my eyes expecting the inevitable. - I have a wonderful boyfriend, don't I?

\- Engaged? - Sana voice raised a little and she almost lost all her face color.

\- Yes, Dr. Kang, he is my fiance. And he is also a trauma doctor, I'm sure the two of you will get along very well. - she replied, turning her attention to the results of Hyunjin's exams.

Sana opened her mouth to ask something, but I made a gesture of denial to her, asking her to be silent. She shook her head and clenched her fists.

\- Isn't Tzuyu waiting for you? I asked, trying to stop her from saying something that I would regret later.

Sana looked at me for several seconds without saying anything and then turned to smile at my goddaughter, who hadn't taken her eyes off the Nintendo.

\- Hyun, I hope I can sit down and talk to you about surgeries one of these days. She said sweetly, ruffling her hair gently.

\- I would love it and I will be looking forward to it. - She said, giving Sana a big smile.

\- Jihyo, can we talk later? - she asked and when Taeyeon looked curious, she said. - It's about that patient from yesterday ... you know ... the one with the...

\- Yes of course. - I saved it, seeing that I was running out of ideas. - I will find you when I can.

\- See you later then. - Taeyeon and Olivia just shook their heads, too busy with what they were doing to pay attention. I waved a hand as she entered the elevator.

\- What's wrong with her? - Taeyeon asked also watching the elevator doors.

\- Why should there be something wrong with her? - I asked pretending disagreement.

\- She was looking at me in a very strange way. - She said frowning a little.

\- Taeyeon, you are the woman who won five Harper Avery awards in less than five years! You are brilliant, it is clear that every doctor will look at you in a strange way, you are like the Pope of medicine! - I commented amused, nervous and a little proud while holding the door for her and Olivia.

\- Aunt Jihyo is right mom, everyone will look at you that way, because you are just brilliant in an incredible way. - Her daughter smiled and Taeyeon kissed her cheek affectionately. - Oh, this place is beautiful. - the girl said while playing with some stuffed animals that were around us.

\- Of course I'm right. And I’m amazing too. - I mumbled. Taeyeon laughed when he heard me and we went to the nurse who was watching some children who were sleeping peacefully.

\- Good night. - the nurse greeted us when we approached. - How can I help them?

\- My name is Park Jihyo. - I introduced myself. - Suho must have talked to you and...

\- Oh yeah! I've been waiting for you all day. She said, standing up and smiling. - My name is Bae Suzy, and I'm in charge of the nursery.

\- Dr. Taeyeon McPerk, it's a pleasure to meet you - my friend shook her hand and I did the same immediately.

\- It's your daughter who will stay here, right?

\- Yes, her name is Olivia McPerk and she is six years old. Hyun is very intelligent and likes to make jokes from time to time, but she behaves when she knows she has to behave, so I hope she doesn't have too much trouble.

The nurse laughed and called a resident.

\- Is everything ready for the new girl? - she asked. In the meantime, I stuck my head out a little to see the sleeping children. They were surprisingly beautiful and were sleeping like little angels.

I went to play with Hyun and Taeyeon was talking to Suzy and the resident for a few minutes.

\- Are there always so many children here? - Taeyeon asked looking also at the little ones who were sleeping.

\- Today we have a full house, but it is usually not like that. - she answered. - It seems that something strange is happening in the hospital, because all the children of the attendants are here. And it never happens, unless it is for an event or something really important.

\- Oh really? - Taeyeon turned to me. - Jihyo, do you know what's going on?

\- It is just that everyone is here because the friend they loved so much, the dear friend they thought was dead and who happens to be you, went back to the hospital for the first time in over seven years.

But I couldn't say that, so I just answered...

\- I have no idea what's going on.

My friend shrugged and turned her attention to the instructions about Hyun that she was giving to the nurse. About five minutes later, someone opened the door.

\- Suzy, do you know where Irene is? - Tzuyu asked, without looking up very focused on his cell phone.

\- Tzuyu! What the hell are you doing here? - I asked nervously and totally changed. But it was too late, because Taeyeon had turned his attention to us and his eyes were fixed on the surgeon.

\- I'm looking for Irene, Jihyo. - she replied still looking at her cell phone. - I still haven't been able to tell her, Suho will kill me if he finds out that Irine doesn't know yet and only one nurse told me that...

Her words died when she looked up.

Chou Tzuyu remained static, silent and unable to take his eyes off Taeyeon, or rather... Im Nayeon. Without saying a word, she walked over to her and stood in front of the person who in the past had been one of her best friends.

\- Thanks. - she murmured so low that I could barely hear it, but with the strength of a deep and true meaning.

Taeyeon looked at her, surprised and moved, but with the shadow of a smile planted on her face. It was as if in the depths of her soul, my friend was able to recognize the person in front of her.

Meanwhile, Tzuyu was about to break into pieces and I was ready to get her out of here when Taeyeon did something that surprised everyone...

My best friend pulled Chou by the shoulders and gave him a warm, tight hug. But if Taeyeon action took me by surprise, the fact that Chou threw himself into his arms crying uncontrollably, shocked me even more.

**Mina POV**

\- Mina! She is here! I saw her in the lobby talking to Jihyo and Sana! - Jeong told me excitedly.

Her eyes were extremely bright and she had a strange wide smile on her face. My heart started beating rapidly in anticipation of the meeting, for the desire to have her close to me again.

\- Mom... - Hyunjin called me with a frown on his face. - I don't... I can't breathe very well...

Jeong ran quickly to her side and when she started listening to my son's lungs, her whole face went white.

\- Jeong! What is going on? Jeongyeon?

But the only answer I got was the machine's dying sound.

\- Blue code! Take the emergency cart! He is dying!

**Jihyo POV**

\- Why is she crying? Olivia asked, hugging me softly and with a sad face.

\- Because she lost a person she loves very much. - I explained softly, not wanting to end the beautiful moment that the two friends shared.

\- Oh my God!. - someone said behind me and when I turned around all I saw was Irene passed out on the floor.

\- IRENE! - I ran towards him and at the same time, Tzuyu and Taeyeon were beside me.

\- What the hell is going on with her? - Tzuyu shouted when he saw the blood that started to spread on Irene's legs.

\- We need to take her to the OR. FAST! - I shouted, realizing that both the baby and the mother were in great danger.

\- Irene Irene! Come on! You cannot do this with Suho, you cannot do this with us. - Tzuyu told her, holding her head.

\- Where the hell is the stretcher? - I shouted to Suzy, who was talking quickly on the phone.

\- They're almost here. - she told us.

\- Suzy, take Hyun to bed. - Taeyeon said the nurse. - Be nice and don't give anyone any problems, I'll come and visit you when you have time.

Hyun gave his mother a quick kiss and disappeared along with Suzy to the room where the other children were sleeping.

\- All right, we have to move it. - I told Tzuyu and Taeyeon. - We have to turn it on its side to position the baby correctly

\- Why can't I feel her pulse? - Chou was almost desperate and Irene kept bleeding.

\- What the hell is going on here? - Jinyoung asked coming running to where we were.

\- She passed out and we really don't know what's wrong with her. - Taeyeon said, trying to find his pulse.

\- We have to get her to an operating room as soon as possible. - I said to Taeyeon, giving him a nervous look.

Irene was not at all well.

\- What are you doing here, Jinyoung?

\- It's Hyunjin... your heart... your heart isn't beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back hahaha  
> I just love this chapter, now Nayeon is closer to finding Mina.  
> Maybe I'll be slow to post, see you later :)


	16. Don't stop!

_Time of death... 1:26 in the morning. Mina voice sounded distant and empty. - Momo, you can end this. I don't want..._

_\- It's okay, Myoui, I can do this. - The woman looked at her carefully. - Are you alright?_

_\- I just need to be alone. - she said taking off her cap, washing her hands and walking quickly out of the OR._

_Mina entered the first duty room she found empty. She paced the room for several minutes without knowing what to do say or think._

_\- Damn it! - She swore while hitting her forehead on the cold wall, trying to calm down._

_Anna Johnson was Mina favorite patient. The young woman was only 24 years old, but the orthopedic doctor had known her since the girl was 18. Together, they had fought hard against Anna's disease, surgery after surgery, each day Mina felt she was closer to healing the girl. completely, closer to giving you a healthy future and the possibility of a normal life outside the four walls of the hospital._

_Anna thanked Mina daily, because now she would be able to do all the things she always wanted to do all thanks to the doctor's experienced hands._

_This would be his last surgery and the simplest of all that Anna had faced. She was totally confident and happy in OR, but fate had other plans for her and a sudden and unexpected heart attack made Anna's entire future collapse in front of Mina._

_Anna had died and Mina watched, completely helplessly, as the girl's life escaped her hands._

_\- Shit... shit... shit - the woman raised her fist furiously, wanting to hit something, wanting to hit herself for not having enough attention to understand what was happening to her patient._

_\- She should be alive and not end up in a morgue. Anna should be alive, smiling, happy to know that her life would start again. How could I let that happen? I couldn't even save a patient, if I'm not good enough, how should Nayeon trust me..._

_Mina threw her arm back and when her hand was about to hit the wall, someone stopped her._

_\- Do not do it._

_Mina still struggled a little, willing to hurt herself._

_\- Don't do that or you'll have to fight me. Nobody can hurt the people I love and that rule applies to you too, so don't do that._

_\- Leave me alone, Nayeon. Mina sighed in defeat and dropped her hand. - I don't want to talk about it, please leave me._

_\- I didn't come here to talk to you. I mean, I love you, you are mine forever and I want to spend all my time possible with you..._

_\- Nayeon..._

_\- But I didn't come here to talk to you, Mina. - the brunette cut her off, taking off her shoes, grabbing a pillow and then lying on the bed. - I came here to take a nap, because I haven't slept in over 32 hours and I have surgery in fifty-five minutes._

_Mina turned to her girlfriend and snorted in disbelief when he saw her perfectly settled in bed, ready to sleep. The Japanese woman was upset and angry with herself, she wanted to cry and cry, she wanted to hit and destroy everything around her. Mina felt like the worst person in the world, almost like a murderer, because because of her, a person who totally trusted her work died under her responsibility_

_She was a total failure._

_\- No, you are not. - Nayeon voice sounded a little muffled because of the pillow that was over her head. Mina murmured something inaudible, but the brunette ignored it. - I don't like dating people who are useless and I would never date you if you were a failure as you think you are. - Nayeon sat on the bed and looked at Mina, smirking. - I am a successful surgeon, the best in the whole country and I am hot, as hot as Sahara, so no don’t even start thinking that I would be able to fall in love with someone who doesn't deserve me. This is rude._

_\- Is this your way of cheering me up? Mina asked in amusement._

_\- Of course not, you told me to leave you alone, so I'm not going to give you a motivational conversation or one of my impressive speeches, you're the one who loses, but... - Nayeon shook his head and looked seriously at her girlfriend. - I can't let you think so low of me, this is just wrong and goes against my reputation.1_

_\- It's all about you, isn't it? - She asked smiling for the first time since Anna's death. - What? Doesn't Dr. Im Nayeon want to lose her 'cool' reputation? - she scoffed._

_\- I will never lose my 'cool' reputation, Sharon. I am simply wonderful._

_Mina laughed again, allowing herself to appreciate the sense of importance that Nayeon playful words made her feel. But then he remembered why he was there and his laugh died in his throat._

_\- Anna trusted me with her life, she thought I was the best at what I do that I would be able to keep her safe and I fail i with her. Mina bowed her head in defeat. Meanwhile, Nayeon just listened carefully. - It was the stupidest surgery and I wasn't able to keep it alive. I couldn't give her the life she wanted so badly. She's dead because of me, it's my fault she can't see the sunrise, because she died at my hands, Nayeon. She is dead because I was not good enough to save her._

_Nayeon tapped the empty space next to her, indicating that Mina was sitting._

_\- How can you love a person who does not keep his word, who is not able to protect what is entrusted to her, who will eventually not be able to protect her? I am not good enough, Nay. I am not good enough_

_Mina knew that her girlfriend did not understand what was said by her, but she needed to get it out of her chest, because it was killing her and nothing better than venting in Japanese._

_\- Come here._

_She hesitated for a moment before sitting down with a heavy sigh beside her girlfriend._

_\- I know I'm not as good at Japanese as Momo, but that's not true. What you said, this is not true. I am alive thanks to you, Mina. You have protected me since the first time I kissed you, because since then you have stolen my heart. And you are good enough for me, because my soul awakens every time you are around, you are more than enough for me, because you were able to make me feel alive again._

_Mina was a little, maybe just a little, speechless._

_\- Nayeon, I..._

_The brunette took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she rested her head on Mina shoulder._

_\- In my first year as a resident, I lost a patient..._

_\- You told me you weren't going to give me one..._

_\- This is not a motivational conversation, much less one of my impressive speeches. - Nayeon gave her the shadow of a smile and Mina frowned, what she least wanted to see was her upset girlfriend. - We are doctors, we devour science, we make science happen and we love science, so we use facts all the time in our lives, we believe in facts. So this is not a motivational conversation or speech, what I am going to tell you are simple facts._

_\- OK._

_\- Her name was Sammy and she was five years old. She was brought to the hospital because she had a fever, vomiting and complained of severe pain in her belly. It was his birthday and the poor angel needed his appendix removed. - Nayeon lowered his head and started playing with his hands. - She was five years old and just needed me to make the easiest surgery in the world, something I was able to do even with my eyes closed. She was five years old and had a heart attack, she died on my table, right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save her._

_\- Nayeon, I'm so..._

_\- There is no need to feel guilty, Mina. Sammy's death was not my fault, did she die? Yes, but not because I'm not the best at what I do not because I'm not good enough. She died because things like that happen all the time. Every surgery has a risk, no matter how silly or easy it is, you never know when something is going to go wrong. It is sad, but it is not always in our hands. And yes, you're going to kill people while you're there, because we're human and we make mistakes, but you can't blame yourself every time someone dies, because it's not always your fault._

_Nayeon looked up to see Mina eyes._

_\- Momo told me that she had a coronary thrombosis. It was impossible for you to know, Anna's death was not your fault, Mina._

_The orthopedist was surprised when she found no sympathy or compassion in her partner's eyes. Incredibly for Mina, all Nayeon eyes reflected was endless love and deep pride._

_\- And it's okay to be sad and frustrated, it's okay to be angry with yourself, because that means you're a great surgeon, that makes you an incredible person. - The brunette smiled at her. - But you can't think it's a failure, because if you were one, if you were useless or if you weren't good enough, then people from all over the country wouldn't come here just for you to cut them off._

_Mina smiled sincerely and kissed his girlfriend's hand tenderly._

_\- That was a motivational conversation and you were totally trying to cheer me up._

_\- I just said mere facts, so it was not a motivational conversation. - the brunette countered. - And if I wanted to cheer you up, I would have done something completely different._

_\- Something like what?_

_\- Something like that._

_Nayeon kissed Mina. First on both sides of the face, on the forehead and on the nose, then connecting her lips as gently as she could find. It was a kiss that reflected all the love the brunette felt for her girlfriend. It was a kiss like that that makes you feel like the luckiest person in the world, as if you were the most loved being in the universe._

_That kiss was able to make her forget all her faults and fears. That day, Myoui Mina discovered that as long as she could feel Im Nayeon delicate lips, nothing else mattered. Because she had someone who could read her thoughts, someone who could understand all of her feelings, someone who would be able to heal her soul with just one chaste kiss._

_\- You were right, it definitely cheered me up._

_\- I'm always right, that's why I'm wonderful._

**Nayeon POV**

\- HE WHAT? - Jihyo and the woman who had hugged me a few minutes ago, whom my best friend had referred to as Tzuyu when she entered the room, shouted at the same time.

\- I do not know what happened. - said the resident with a nervous look. - When I got to the room Mina was screaming in japanese and was totally desperate. In addition, Dr. Yoo was trying to prevent Hyunjin's cardiac arrest, but it was too late and...

\- Wasn't your heart beating? - Jihyo asked again.

\- Hyunjin's heart was about to stop when I left the room to come and find her, so I'm sure it's not beating now. - the young doctor replied hastily, while his anguished eyes alternated between the pregnant woman's pale face and what my best friend was doing.

\- Yeon... It hurts... My baby... - the woman murmured, trying to open her eyes and twisting her mouth because of the discomfort she was feeling.

\- Was she calling me? How does she know my name?

\- I can't hear her pulse! Why can't I hear her pulse? - Tzuyu raised his voice a little.

Jihyo pushed the lower part of her belly slightly and the pregnant woman gave a low but intense groan of pain before passing out again.

\- What's wrong with her, Jihyo? The baby is good? - I asked surprised and extremely worried about a woman I didn't even know.

But at the same time that I opened my mouth, the resident and Jihyo did the same.

\- Where the hell are they?

\- Dr. Park, you need to come with me now. Hyunjin is dying and we can't...

\- Shut up! - Jihyo's voice seemed altered and cold. - Please, all of you, shut up for a minute.

We stopped talking at once. Jihyo took a deep breath and turned to the woman named Tzuyu who had not yet released her friend's hand.

\- Chou! I need you to go upstairs and say that I need an OR for Irene urgently.

\- But you can't have the surgery. Suho and Dahyun said that...

\- If you want your friend and baby to survive, then you will let her have the surgery. - I said in a deep and sure voice. Because if there was one person in that hospital who could save the life of this woman and her child, it was Park Jihyo.

Tzuyu nodded his head. She approached her friend's ear and whispered.

\- You can't die, understand? You cannot die. And neither is the baby. - She passed her hand gently over her friend's head. - Team Awesome is kind of complete again. And we need you so that we can kick Team Hardcore's ass legally and fairly in the next baseball game. So, please don't die.

The woman kissed her on the forehead, got up and ran toward the stairs.

\- If you are going to operate Irene, who is going to...

\- Taeyeon! - Jihyo interrupted the resident and pointed the suitcase at me. In a quick movement I held it in my hands. Meanwhile, my best friend was beside the pregnant woman's unconscious body. And there was nothing to stop her bleeding. - I can't leave Irene like this. You need to go with him, you need to save that child. - She said with a desperate look.

\- You are crazy? - shouted the resident who seemed to be only two years older than Jihyo. - You know very well what would happen if...

\- The only thing that interests me now is Hyunjin life, Dr. Park. - My friend interrupted, giving her a challenging look. - I'm his doctor, so don't even think about questioning my decisions for a second. Taeyeon McPerk is the best pediatric surgeon in the world, she will go with you and she will save that boy's life. This is my case, this is my responsibility and you do not dare to guess anything I can say. Understood?

\- Jihyo, I never did that before. How should I know...? - I tried to speak, but my stubborn friend didn't even let me finish.

\- Understood? She asked again and when the resident nodded, he turned his full attention to me. - There is something that Hyunjin's medical record did not show. I'm sure... - Jihyo looked at the clock nervously. - You will understand what I mean as soon as I see it. And please, no matter what happens, no matter what you see, don't stop.

\- I would never do...

\- Run, Taeyeon. Enter that room and do your magic, save Myoui Hyunjin life

I shook my head before taking one last look at the pregnant woman and running to the door.

\- Where's Hyunjin room?

\- At the end of the corridor take the double door the one on the right. It's the fifth door in the hall. - She replied still twisting her mouth in a furious grimace.

\- Thanks. - that was the last thing I said before I started running. Almost a minute later, I stopped in front of Myoui Hyunjin bedroom door to catch my breath.

I was ready and I knew what I needed to do.

I put my hand on the handle, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

\- Okay, what do we have here?

And just when my eyes made contact with the first person who was inside that room, everything stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys, how are you? It took me a while this time to update, but I tried to get back as soon as possible I promise not to delay again hahaha. Good reading :)  
> Nayeon is finally in the same place as Mina  
> Tell me what you think of the chapter.


	17. I knew the truth

**Jihyo POV**

\- Irene, you need to be strong. - I whispered while listening intently to the almost inaudible beat of his heart. - You need to think about your family. Think of this beautiful girl who is inside you, this girl who is waiting to see your mother for the first time after living inside her for nine months. You need to think about how you would feel when those little hands touched your face for the first time. - I continued to speak in a low voice. - You have to fight, because you have all the reasons in the world to live. You have a lovely husband, beautiful children and the most amazing friends anyone could have. Your life is almost perfect, and that is a great thing, because the almost perfect keeps life moving. So, no, you can't throw it all away, you can't die today, let alone prevent your daughter from being born.

\- Jihyo! - Tzuyu came running and behind her came a pair of nurses with a stretcher and several machines. - She...?

\- She's still alive. - I replied, watching her breathe again. - Why the hell did they take so long to arrive?

\- All the hospital electricity had gone out and the elevators were not working. - She said as we slowly and carefully positioned her friend on the stretcher. - There's a horrible storm outside.

\- I need an ultrasound, the statistics of both and an echo for the baby. - I told a nurse and she started to work quickly, while we started to move.

\- An echo? What's wrong with the girl, Jihyo?

\- Dr. Chou, I need you to beep Dr. Joy and Dr. Wang as soon as possible. They will be with me.

\- But I wanted to... - she started to speak while sending the message.

\- No, you will not be with me in this surgery, Dr. Chou.

\- You can't tell me that.

\- I know she is your best friend, your sister. - I told her while we were in the elevator. The nurses were working on what I had asked to do and Tzuyu was holding Irene's hand as if her life depended on it. - But I also know that you are a nervous wreck and it would not be good if I put you in it. Yes, you can hate me or do what you want, but I will not change my decision. And if you really want to keep your friend and baby alive, then the best you can do is step back and let me do my job.

When the elevator doors opened on the fourth floor, Suho, Wendy, Jackson, Sana and Joy were already waiting for us.

\- How can we help?

\- What happened to her?

Wendy and Jackson took a step towards us.

\- Irene. - Suho murmured when he saw the serious condition his wife was in. - They're going to... - His voice broke, the defeated man couldn't even finish speaking.

\- I will do everything in my power to save them, Suho. - I said quickly before turning to Joy. - Take it to the OR, I'll be there as soon as possible.

\- But you can't... - she started to speak confusedly, looking intently at Suho.

\- Joy, just go! - Tzuyu shouted and she disappeared quickly through the surgical wing. - Suho, I don't care what you think, Jihyo is going to have this surgery. - she told her and Wendy was at her side, ready to support her if necessary.

\- But she is not at her best and she still has the drugs in her system. Jackson gave me a concerned look. - She might make a mistake inside.

\- But she is available now and I know she can do that. - Wendy looked at me too, but she was smiling.

\- She can't do nose surgery like that. Something can go wrong and we can lose them. - Sana said to Suho. - It's not safe. She is not stable enough and she can make a mistake.

\- But she is good enough to save them. - Suho looked at me. - Are you sure you can do this? Are you sure that you are not going to kill them?

\- You can be sure that I will not make a mistake, not with them on my table. I can do this, Sana. I will not kill them.

\- You need to promise me, you need to assure me that you won't kill them, because if you can't do that then I won't let you in that room. - Suho spoke and the others were silent, waiting for my answer.

I sighed deeply and looked at each of them directly in the face. I put my eyes on Suho and smiled.

\- We are surgeons, we make no promises. - I reminded them. - But I can tell you that I will fight with all my strength to keep them alive, to save them. - My voice sounded exactly as I felt, extremely sure of me. - That's all I can give you now, you have my word and you can be sure that I will do everything in my power to fight for your lives. You have my word, so I ask you: will you accept it or not?

He was silent for a few seconds, watching me intently lying between your confident face and the distressed eyes of your friends.

\- Please, just please. - Suho looked at me like a man who was about to lose everything, like a lost and almost dead soul.

\- Go, go and blast that OR. - Tzuyu put his hand on the man's shoulders and gave me a little push towards the operating room.

\- Okay, Dr. Wendy go to OR, you will be in this with me. - Wendy disappeared before I even finished talking. - Jackson, I need you to come with me. Tzuyu, I want the gallery closed. And the others, please wait outside.

\- Can I just...

\- Suho, please wait outside. I will send someone to inform you every opportunity we have. - I told him, while everyone was already walking to the waiting room. - You need to trust me, okay?

He looked at me for a few seconds, nodded and walked off like a man who was about to break.

\- Jackson, you will not participate, I need you to give the information, but above all, I want you to keep this door with your life.

\- What are you talking about?

\- You have to promise me that no matter what happens, no one will come through that door. Can you trust me and promise me that?

He remained silent for a moment, looked at me carefully and then shrugged.

\- Yes, I can do that. I promise you that no one will go through that door, no matter what.

\- Thanks.

I smiled and took a deep breath, the hardest part was going to start now.

I arrived at the OR and got ready for the operation, everything was ready to start.

I looked across the room with my eyes. Wendy and Joy were beside me, while Jackson was put out of my reach, but being careful with each of his movements. Everyone was tense and vigilant and despite the support on my nose that didn't let me see correctly, I felt light and relaxed, like every time I was in front of an operating table.

I was ready to take action.

\- Okay, let's do some magic. - that is the phrase I always say before each operation, each silly or difficult surgery, because the feeling of knowing that I had a life in my hands was very magical.

Today was a special day because my heart was jumping in my chest, since it rarely did. Here, standing in the middle of the operating room and with Kim Irene lying on my desk, I felt like I was having a deja vu from the day Im Nayeon appeared in my life and at Toronto General Hospital as Jane Doe. And just like that day, I had the same hunch, they would survive it. I was sure, I would save them.

Unfortunately, not everything goes as you want.

\- Scalpel.

**Nayeon POV**

_"No matter what happens, no matter what you see, don't stop._ "

My best friend's words echoed strongly in my head, reminding me that I had to move and take a step forward to save the life of an innocent child.

The same child who was now almost dead in front of me, the same child who was an exact copy of my face, the same boy who shared identical characteristics with my dear daughter.

How could this be possible? Why didn't Jihyo warn me about this?

What the hell was going on here?

I tried to move, but for the first time in my life I was paralyzed.

\- Dr. McPerk! - a strong and powerful voice woke me from my catatonic state. I took my gaze from the child's lifeless body and looked around the room.

The woman who called me had the defibrillator paddles in her hands, ready to give another shock to Hyunjin heart. There were many excited nurses around us, but what caught my attention was the woman who was standing near the child's bed, completely immobile and with her back to me.

\- Dr. McPerk! The woman yelled at me again, but this time in an anxious and worried tone.

I didn't want to take my eyes off that beautiful woman, I was enchanted by her curves and the softness of her hair, hair as beautiful as my daughter's, something I thought was impossible to find. Her skin color was attractive and addictive and in less than two seconds I found myself lying under the spell of a completely strange woman, someone I didn't even know what her face looked like.

My heart was beating like crazy and my soul was letting me know that she had finally woken up for the first time in many years, eager to satisfy the fire of desire that had awakened in me, my soul vibrated inside me, extremely happy like a free bird, full of joy and incredibly amazed, like a person who had finally found his lost half.

What the hell was going on with me?

I wanted to stay here just looking at her, delighting in her presence, enjoying the most beautiful feeling I have felt in a long time. But it was the life of a child who was in danger and I couldn't let that slip out of my hands.

\- How long has he been like this? - I asked without taking my eyes off her.

The woman didn't even move an inch, but I was able to see how her shoulders got even tighter and I saw how her fingers went white because of the intense pressure she was exerting on them.

I took an involuntary step towards her, as if a magnet made me want to hug her waist and protect her, as if my body needed proximity and what really belonged to her.

My head started to hurt.

I finally managed to take my eyes off her, feeling a tightening of anxiety in my chest and a feeling of discomfort in my stomach.

I kicked my headache and all my other emotions out of my mind with a subtle shake of my head. This was not the time to think about me.

I put the suitcase on a nearby table and opened it carefully, starting to prepare the vaccine that would restore that little angel's life.

\- Almost two minutes. I wanted to put a tube on his chest, but I'm not his doctor and I didn't know if Dr. Park would like me to do that, so I just...

The doctor spoke quickly, while alternating her anxious and almost frightened eyes from the mysterious woman to me.

\- No, you did it right. - I assured you. - Excuse me, are you his mother? - I asked the woman and the whole room was silent.

I waited for a long time, desperate to hear her voice, but she didn't speak, she didn't even turn to face me. Her body started to shake and before I could ask anything more, she was crying and my heart was breaking.

\- Let the doctors do the job, you can't help him now. Mina, please come out with me. - Dr. Park entered the room and pulled the woman by the shoulders. But Mina didn't move, not even a little. It was like she was frozen, just looking at her son and suppressing something that was almost killing her.

_Mina._

\- As soon as the three minutes have passed, we have to give you the vaccine, Dr...

\- Yoo. - she answered me, walking until she was standing next to Mina.

Mine. What a beautiful name.

I shook my head again, totally surprised by the strange reactions my body was having because of the closeness to that mysterious woman.

_Mina._

\- We need to start treatment now. I walked slowly over to her, stopping just a few steps away from her back. - I'll let you in as soon as we're done. But now I need you to wait outside, please.

Her body shook violently again. He leaned over, kissed his son and turned.

And my mind went blank.

Everything around me stopped completely and for a few seconds, I was unable to breathe. But then she looked up, Mina looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and my heart started to beat faster than ever. It was as if my whole being had been born again, my soul screamed victoriously, my body yearned for the touch of his hands and my mouth was longing for his lips, lips that I had never experienced before.

Hope and fear. Joy and pain. Anger and love. It was all a mess inside me.

 _Mina_...

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I was completely amazed, so much so that my mind did not process the necessary words or enough to describe her fairly.

But what surprised me most was that the woman in front of me was my daughter's perfect adult image.

Could it be that...?

 _Mina_...

No, never... Or Jihyo would have told me.

Mina looked at me without moving, without blinking, her breathing was irregular, her eyes were watery and full of sadness, but at the same time, they reflected unimaginable relief. She was about to fall apart and the desire to hold her in a hug was starting to devour my whole being.

I took a step forward, ready to take her in my arms, but when she saw these intentions reflected in my eyes, she turned away and ran out of the room.

 _Mina_...

Once again my heart broke.

\- Are you alright? - Yoo asked me, looking at me with a strangely tender look on his face.

 _Mina._..

My mind couldn't stop thinking about her, but now was not the right time to deal with those thoughts, now it was all about Hyunjin and giving her a healthy life.

\- Have the three minutes passed?

\- Three minutes and twenty-five seconds.

\- I need to find the exact place where the virus started. Where is the brand? - I mumbled to myself.

\- Do you really know what you're going to do? Have you done this before? She asked with very alarmed eyes.

\- No, I never did that before. - I answered with the truth and ignored it when his jaw almost dropped. - Does Hyunjin have a birthmark?

\- Yes, it has, it is in the lower part of your back, at the same level as the infected organ. Or at least that was it that Dr. Park told us.

\- Perfect. - I muttered, because it would take me to the place where I needed to inject the little boy.

I lifted the boy's shirt and when I saw his back, it was as if all the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place on their own.

It all made sense now.

We were working in Hyunjin for about twenty minutes.

Both lungs had collapsed and we still needed to repair the initial damage caused by the virus, but other than that, everything was incredibly well. Now the child was completely stable and secure. We had entered the first stage of treatment. And once Jihyo was able to replace the dead cells in his heart, it would no longer be necessary for him to stay in the hospital.

In the next six months, Myoui Hyunjin would be privileged to enjoy a normal life.

I was alone in the room, processing all the things I had discovered in just a few minutes, trying to find a logical reason to justify Jihyo's mistake.

Did Daniel know all that, too?

My head was about to explode. I was confused and angry, but I was also relieved and somehow happy.

Dr. Yoo went outside, to inform Mina of everything that had happened in the last few minutes and the way we still had to go. It was an almost won war, but the route would not be easy.

I looked at Hyunjin's face again, his angelic features, his dark hair like the night and the fragile body of a sick child.

My heart was still beating wildly.

I sat on the edge of the bed and started to stroke his hair, singing softly with a wide smile when a soft purr escaped his lips.

The door opened and there was no need to turn around to find out who was in the room with me. She smelled unmistakable, sweet and passionately intoxicating.

She stayed in the same place for a few minutes, I could feel her eyes running all over my body. And instead of her presence bothering me, she could only make a silly smile on my face.

She took a deep breath, looking ready to speak.

\- I'm Myoui Mina, Hyunjin's mother. - she said in a low voice, as if she was afraid to wake her son, or as if she was afraid to scare me.

I turned and smiled at her, she knew very well who I was, but here she was, pretending she didn't know me, trying to be kind to me, caring and treating me like I was a crystal ball, a precious treasure.

But her precautions weren't necessary, she wasn't going to scare me, because I also knew who she was.

I knew the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, those were today's chapters, tell me what you think of the chapter and, if you can share the story with your friends, it would be really cool.  
> And I'm thinking of writing another story based on the universe of demigods, but I'm still deciding who the main couple will be, so I would like your opinion to tell me in the comments what you think. Thank you and see you next time.


End file.
